WORLD SO COLD
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: Loki esta apunto de ser enviado a Yggdrasil donde el silencio es mortal, la muerte inesperada de alguien hace que Thor emprenda un viaje sin retorno con Loki como su guia, lasos rotos vuelven a unirse, Asgard jamas estara a salvo cuando fuerzas sin control sean liberadas y Odin usa su carta mas fuerte, solo por un alma exiliada del valhalla. OC.
1. Eterna soledad

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

"nunca estarás solo" eran las palabras que la gente de Asgard siempre decía a su familia, palabras que todos exclamaban como una costumbre, cada dia a todo momento, sin importar el significado, sin importar la situación, palabras tan vacías y pretenciosas, por parte de los eternos guerreros que jamás llevaban a cabo, donde entre las batallas y rivalidades lo único que buscaban era la victoria en solitario.

En realidad Loki no podía negar esa parte, busco exaltar su nombre de forma asgardiana. se reía de si mismo al caminar por los pasillo de su antiguo hogar el Gladheim, los pasillos iluminados por el fuego eterno le hacían recordar el dia de la coronación, todas las expectativas que tenia, el poder sobre sus manos, era el inicio de la derrota de Thor, el cambio drástico de la gente que lo veía como la sobra de su hermano y después como el pequeño tirano sin convicción, recordó el momento incomodo, el sentir la mirada llena de decepción por parte de Odín, antes de lanzarse a la incertidumbre ¿Quién demonios lo había extrañado?

Tenia a dos guardias a cada lado y ocho atrás, estaba orgulloso de representar una figura tan temible, entro con cinismo al la sala ysu ultima hazaña antes de la llegada del dios superior, fue saludar al jurado que estaba a lo alto del recinto, los murmuros llenos de rencor no se hicieron esperar, por parte de los representantes de las familias superiores que formaban ese grupo, todos con facciones maduras, posturas opresoras.

«tan predecibles como siempre» giro la vista de forma burlona, porque en ese momento estaban entrando el cuarteto de idiotas a quienes les haría pagar, por no obedecerlo cuando el era legitimo rey.

Volstagg entro con su andar engreído aun oliendo a comida, «tan repulsivo como siempre», Hogun con esa sobriedad que lo caracterizaba con un andar lleno de orgullo, caminaron a su lado intentando hacer contacto visual, pero Loki estaba lleno de ira como para hacerles caso, ellos tomaron parte de la escolta de Odín

Las puertas seguían abiertas y entraron Lady Sif junto a Frandal, ¿Cómo no podía odiar a esa mujer? si fue ella quien desde un principio se negó a ser su súbdita, mostrando desdén a su mandato, al pasar Sif a su lado dijo con seguridad pero en un tono bajo —deshonra de Asgard. — el joven de bigote la jalo de la muñeca y siguieron discutiendo.

Loki intento usar algo de su magia, pero no pudo, esos grilletes tenían unas runas marcadas para sellar su poder « tan cerca de desintegrarte, eres tan diferente a Liv» recordó a la única persona aparte de el que se sentía fuera de lugar « ¿vendrá a esta estúpida reunión? » sabía que no, porque ella odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con guerras, muertes… Asgard, podía definir ese sentimiento como como una amistad de infancia, tratando de recordar ese vinculo perdido, escucho entrar a la familia real.

Thor sirviendo de apoyo a su madre, ella agarrándolo del brazo, como antes lo hacía el, imagen deplorable ¿Cuánta humillación mas tendría que soportar? Frigga poso su mano en la mejilla del joven acusado —estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, — e intento recargar su frente, pero Loki en seguida se reusó haciendo un movimiento brusco.

Thor solo pudo decir —sigues siendo parte de la familia —comentario que lo hiso sentir aun más pisoteado.

Todo estaba listo, el silencio estaba tornándose incomodo, cuando a las afueras del palacio se escucho un golpe en seco —disculpe rey Odín , no fue mi intención chocar con usted.

—la distracción es un grave error. —las voces se escuchaban lejanas.

—en realidad no quería venir, pero Heimdall…" intentaba explicar sin ganas.

—la sinceridad es tu arma, pero como todo asgardiano tienes una responsabilidad. —esa voz la reconocía, era el hombre a quien siempre quiso hacer sentir orgulloso, aquel que no le mostro compasión, quien jamás lo tomo en cuenta.

—lo se, mejor dicho, no pensé encontrarlo, mas bien no pensé ser la última Estoy opacando su entrada. —ese tono suave y dulce, sabia quien era, Loki estaba seguro de quien se trataba.

—entra primero y toma tu lugar. — se abrió la puerta y la figura de una pequeña mujer de vestido violeta entro y subió las escaleras.

« ¿Liv es parte del jurado? Parece que otra vez el juego esta de mi parte» pensó Loki al saber quien lo juzgaría.

El padre de todo entro con su armadura dorada, la lanza del destino, emanaba poder y autoridad, todos hicieron una reverencia, menos el hombre esposado que también tenía tapada la boca, su mirada estaba fija en su falso padre, todo lo que había hecho por el ¿Por qué todo acababa así?

—todo sucedió muy rápido, no quise dejar este juicio para después, se que estas incomodo por la manera en que llegaste, eres mi hijo forjado a mi semejanza, a mis valores, pero al verte tan destruido me pregunto ¿tienes algún tipo de remordimiento? —Odín estaba sentado en el trono con una expresión algo confusa.

Todos los reunidos empezaron a reclamar por el trato preferencial, —trato de destruir a Thor — gritaba algún cobarde, —¡puso en peligro a los midgardianos¡ — tenían razon, —¡lastimo a inocentes¡, —¡llamo la atención de los demás reinos¡ — llovían acusaciones.

—si no se conoce la historia, las nuevas generaciones corren el peligro de vivirla de nuevo, cometer nuestros errores, —dijo Frigga con la mirada en el suelo —¿Cuánto mas tengo que soportar al ver a mi hijo en esa situación? quítenle el protector, tiene que defenderse de alguna manera —ordeno siendo manejada por sus instintos maternales.

Frandall dijo enseguida —como usted ordene. —tenía una deuda moral con su reina, por eso obedeció.

Cuando Loki ya no sintió la presión sobre su rostro mostro una sonrisa sínica muy marcada —padre solo buscaba tu aprobación, ten misericordia ahora que te lo pido frente a todos —dijo con sarcasmo.

—se que estas mintiendo, no tienes miedo a las consecuencias, solo quieres confundir a los presentes ¿Qué buscan con todo esto? —cuestiono el pedre de todo.

—Hacerles saber que mate a mi verdadero padre…— dio tres pasos en dirección a Odín y los guardias sacaron sus espadas apoyándolas en el cuello del joven —¿tienen miedo? Cada uno de ustedes piensa que al voltearse, yo les cortare la cabeza y tiene razón deseo hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas, soy la creatura con la cual asustan a sus hijos antes de dormir.

Los murmuros de antes se convirtieron en discusiones abiertas, la sala era un desorden, Frigga estaba al borde del colapso nervioso y decidió salir de ese lugar, Thor solo apretó los puños ¿en que había fallado como hermano?

Odín se levanto y con el báculo golpeo el suelo —ustedes diez, representan la historia de asgard, quiero escuchar su opinión —ignoro a su hijo, intentando recobrar la cordura de las voces de la junta que en todo momento estuvieron callados.

—en estos momentos eres un ser con el cual es imposible razonar, Frigga tiene razón al decir que no podemos juzgarte por los mismos errores que cometimos, pero no sabemos quien eres — dijo un anciano que era el lider de las familias, su esposa lo tomo de la mano apoyando su discurso y los sujetos de ambos lados asintieron.

—nosotros ya pagamos por nuestras fallas, ¿ya olvidaron la guerra contra Svartalheim y como ellos nos atacaron por sorpresa? Perdimos a muchos seres queridos ¿no es asi Liv? —una mujer de cabello lacio y largo quería demostrar que Loki merecía un castigo.

—lo mas correcto es que pague en Yggdrasil donde nadie escucharas sus engaños, donde todo es un eterno silencio, para que sus pensamientos terminen matándolo, donde las raíces rodearan su cuerpo y quitaran su vitalidad .

Jayred se levanto apoyando el segundo comentario y asi mismo tres personas lo siguieron —somos seis los que votamos en contra de ti traidor —había contado mal los votos.

—Jayred, no has escuchado aun la opinión de la generación mas joven, no sabes que es la consideración —el anciano mostraba sabiduría —es importante hacernos saber lo que sientes Liv.

—represento a la familia Fimbulvetr por ser la última en estar viva, gracias por recordarlo Jayred —acomodo su cabello color rojo, peinado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo —no quiero ser quien juzgue a un amigo.

—no quieres porque eres débil, al igual que yo, eres una vergüenza para toda esta gente y aun así quieres ser parte de esto —sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color y sus manos no tardaron en ponerse azules — ¿crees que la opinión que tienes sobre mi, me importa o me afecta en algo? —sus mirada perdida se fijo en los ojos color hazel de la chica.

—¡basta! Es deplorable como tu mismo te destrozas, por el momento no puedo tomar una decisión correcta, pero pasaras tiempo en solitario, Loki — Odín se dio cuenta que era muy pronto para llegar a una sentencia —dos semanas para volver a escucharte y un mes para saber cual será tu destino —tenía fe par que su hijo quisiera la redención de sus actos.

—tienen una obligación que cumplir señores, los espero hasta entonces — Odin se referia a las opiniones divididas del jurado y lo que esperaba para el nuevo juicio, Hogun, como Frandal estaban pendientes de que los pocos asgardianos espectadores salieran sin hacer mayor alboroto, Lady Sif y Volstagg escoltaron a la junta de ancianos, Thor se acerco a su padre a preguntarle algo en silencio, Loki solo estaba atento.

—llévenlo a la celda de confinamiento —fue el último comentario de Odin antes de retirar su presencia.

Loki estaba siendo escoltado a la prisión donde viviría de forma incomoda, volteo un segundo intentando controlar su ira y vio a su hermano sonriéndole a la mujer que había contra restado la balanza a su favor, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras, Thor estiro su mano par aacompañarla.

¿acaso Liv salvo a Loki por estar bien con Thor?

* * *

_**Esto solo es el principio, tantas preguntas que salen a flote y muy pocas respuestas.**_

_**¿Qué paso con la familia de Liv? **_

_**¿Qué clase de laso tiene con Heimdall?**_

_**¿es la nueva conquista de Thor?**_

_**¿Qué tiene de especial esta tipa tan sin gracia?**_

_**Solo les adelantare que habrá un largo viaje a un reino muy particular, se mencionaran otros dos y los poderes de las deidades protagonistas serán puestos a prueba.**_

_**Loki mostrara los más oscuro de si y dejara en claro que tan perdido se siente.**_

_**Thor demostrara una vez mas el gran aprecio que le tiene a su hermano, tomando riesgos por el.**_

_**Con Loki como estrella, nada es lo que parece.**_

* * *

_**Dato curioso:**_

_**Liv significa vida.**_

_**Fimbulvetr significa tormenta.**_

_**Yggdrasil es el árbol de la vida, donde en el comic alguna vez Loki fue desterrado.**_


	2. Todos contra uno

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

«Casi no reconozco en lo que te convertiste, ¿alguien podrá ayudarte en algún sentido? » pensaba Liv al momento en que custodiaban a Loki a su celda, era inimaginable volver a ver a quien creía muerto, las condiciones en las que se encontraba, es apariencia tan cansada, tan agotada y no quería pensar en los golpes tan marcados de su cara, especialmente el que tenía en la nariz.

Intento calmar sus emociones tan encontradas, espero que la sala se despejara e intento seguir a su amigo de tanto tiempo, camino lo mas rápido posible entre los asientos y bajo las escaleras sin notar al hijo de Odín esperarle.

—Liv, gracias por lo que hiciste. —Thor estiro la mano en señal de caballerosidad.

— ¿hice?, —ese comentario la molesto —Acabo de enterarme que está vivo. — siguió de largo sin tomar la mano de su amigo

— Heimdall dijo que era lo mejor para ti, personalmente pienso igual. —quería aclarar las cosas, si en un principio mintieron, fue por no dar falsas esperanzas sobre el situación de Loki.

— ¿creíste que no sería capaz de soportar la verdad? —cuestiono a su príncipe.

—no es correcto que le hables asi a Thor. —dijo Sif que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

—Lady sif, —dijo con delicadeza Liv — no vales mi tiempo, perdona Thor, tengo que hablar con Heimdall. —la chica camino cruzada de brazos y dejo a los dos guerreros en las afueras de el Gladheim.

Los guardias sometían a Loki mientras era llevado su celda, ya que mientras llevara los brazaletes con las runas antiguas no podría usar nada de hechicería, pero aparte tenia unos grilletes que suprimían sus poderes de gigante, el solo quería desconectarse de toda esa humillación.

— ¡bienvenido príncipe! — dijo un guardia con sarcasmo, antes de golpear el abdomen del joven dejándolo sin aire, —espero disfrute su estancia — después le jalo el cabello alzando su rostro —estancia de primera clase, lo que merece el rey.

Dos guardias mas lo aventaron a la celda donde estaría sin comunicación durante unos días, solo una pequeña puerta en la parte inferior lo comunicaba con el exterior, donde le pasarían los alimentos, desde ese preciso momento el joven decidió estudiar el mecanismo de vigilancia, sombras esperando su momento el entre las, acumulando odio, enojo e impotencia contra todos, incluyendo aquellos que lo vieran con lastima.

En las afueras de la edificación estaban revisando que nadie tratara de llamar la atención, ya que se trataba del príncipe mas joven, eso traería la atención de miradas curiosas tanto como de opiniones opuestas.

— ¿no entiendo por que dejas que Liv te hable así? No fue tu culpa lo que paso con Loki —dijo Lady Sif mientras esperaban a los demás.

—es la que mas se culpa por no haber estado cuando cayó del bifrost, por no haberlo aconsejado, por pensar que lo conocía en verdad —contesto el rubio al entender a su amiga —solo se identifica con Loki.

—el nunca intento darse a conocer.

—era mi deber como hermano mayor, pero fue mas fuerte mi sed de triunfo, no me di cuenta… tengo que hablar con el.

—Hogun, Frandal, por aquí. — alzo los brazos para llamar a sus amigos —deja que las cosas estén mas calmadas.

La noche avanzaba y Liv estaba en las afueras de Asgard donde Heimdall hacia su trabajo como centinela, supervisando todo a su alrededor, cada sonido, cada sombra sospechosa, cada susurro mal intencionado el podía captarlo, pero cada que se trataba de ella, intentaba esperar lo inesperado.

—se que paso con Thor, pero no me arrepiento, era mi deber protegerte.

—ya sabes lo que dije ¿tenias miedo de que a siguiera Loki?

—no, me tienes a mi para guiarte.

—lo se, pero entiendo ciertos aspectos.

—nada te podría llevar a ese extremo, siempre he tratado de llenar el vacío que dejaron tus padres.

—tienes razón, yo no viví a la sombra de un príncipe tratando de igualar sus proezas.

—¿intentas decirme algo? No te apoyare — giro para verla a los ojos —eres mi hija.

—no te puedo esconder nada, ¿verdad? pero si fuera asi te lo diría a la cara —camino hasta quedar a su lado viendo el infinito y sus estrellas —solo quiero hablar con Loki y ver que es otro.

—¿Qué diría Nerta de esto?.

—que hay vida nueva después de primavera.

—no quiero que te ilusiones con falsas esperanzas.

—no lo hice, cuando dijiste que había muerto a manos de Loffey, en verdad te creí.

* * *

_Había sido el primera primavera sin su madre y todos estaban reunidos para conmemorar su recuerdo, asi como el tributo a los fallecidos en el reciente ataque por parte de los elfos de __Svartalheim__._

—_cada uno de nuestros guerreros, les espera la vida eterna en el Valhalla, por haber finalizado su vida con honor, aquí estamos para expresar lo tranquilos que estamos por su partida, mas no por las circunstancias en las que sucedieron —Odín daba el discurso para confortar a sus aliados mas dolidos. A un lado de la recepción estaban dos jóvenes viendo a lo lejos._

—_¿estas bien Liv? — pregunto un Loki adolecente en voz baja._

—_tengo algo de frio y estoy algo aburrida._

—_no te entiendo, están hablando de tu madre —contesto Loki —tienes que estar triste._

—_lo estoy, desde que murió mi padre pensé que jamás me sentiría asi de triste como hoy… pero._

—_Heimdall, querido amigo, mis más sinceras condolencias por la muerte de Nerta, tu querida esposa —dijo Odín su mas fiel servidor._

—_¿Qué Liv? —continuo el joven al ver a su amiga con los ojos llorosos._

—_las palabras no ayudan. —limpio las lagrimas antes de que cayeran de sus pestañas y sonrió para disimular._

—_entiendo. —esperaron a que la gente diera sus palabras de apoyo y al final cuando era tiempo de que abandonaran el campo donde estaban Loki tomo la mano de Liv entrelazando sus dedos._

—_no tienes que tomar mi mano. —dijo algo apenada._

—_lo hago por que quiero, —resguardo sus manos dentro de la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta —es la forma en la que te protejo… del frio._

* * *

La cuidad dormia, con la serenidad que la caracterizaba, como si no supieran lo que pasaba en la torre mayor, pero unos visitantes estaban a punto de entrar, Thor hizo su aparición, con una capa negra como si fuera un asesino a sueldo.

—quiero ver a mi hermano —ordeno.

—lo siento su majestad, pero no puedo dejarlo.

—entonces estas en mi contra.

—son ordenes mayores.

—¿mi padre?

—la junta real, hijo de Odín.

—entiendo, dígales que entre a la fuerza, ahora sal de aquí.

El joven corrió lo mas rápido posible y casi choca con el otro intruso —no le diga a los ancianos por favor.

—no te preocupes Etzel, estas frente profesionales, dijo un hombre de bigote.

—gracias, Frandal.

—ya puede salir y vigilar —dijo el hombre de bigote.

—perfecto, que bueno que traje algo para merendar. —dijo Volstagg que estaba a las afueras de la torre.

—guarda silencio. —contesto Hogun, quien tomaba muy en serio eso de ser cautelosos.

—¿y sif? —pregunto Thor.

—esta en el hardin, sabes cual es su postura sobre esto— contesto Hogun.

—entiendo —camino entre los pasillos, intentando ver entre las sombras donde estaba su hermano, era la ultima puerta, la mas alta y deteriorada, tenia salpicaduras de sangre y golpes marcados —Loki, tienes que escucharme, quieren mandarte lejos, donde nadie te apoyara, nadie te cuidara, por favor háblame —dijo el dios rubio.

—jajajaja ¿cuidarme dices? — hablaba mientras la luz de la luna daba a su perfil.

—todos queremos tu bien estar hermano.

Se levanto de la cama improvisada donde estaba sentado y se acerco a la puerta, donde habia una rendija, solo podia ver su sombra —tus palabras no ayudan ¿sabes? —después de hablar le escupió a la cara a su hermano.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Contesto mientras se limpiaba parte su rostro y vio algo que lo sorprendió —¿estas bien Loki? — pregunto preocupado.

—bajo tu consideración, estoy como nunca— dejo que la luz de las antorchas dieran a su rostro, estaba sangrando de la nariz y boca, su ceja estaba abierta y tenia un gran golpe morado.

— ¿Quién te hizo eso? — pregunto molesto.

—déjame solo ¿quieres? —contesto sin ánimos, recostándose de nuevo «las palabras no ayudan»

Thor se quedo sin palabras, devastado por sus acciones, que habían llevado a Loki al estado en el que estaba, se alejo sin decir mas, no le hablo a nadie de sus amigos que estaba junto a el, salio con una extraña sensación de impotencia, no pudo defender a Loki. ¿Qué clase de rey deja a su suerte su hermano? Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en como enmendaría las cosas. Llego a la torre y pidio que los guerreros que no simpatizaran con su hermano tomaran su camino, también pidió ayuda médica para las heridas del dios del engaño, por ultimo que nadie pasara y la encargada de eso sería Sif.

Liv al igual que su amigo Thor habia pasado la noche en vela, —no tengo intención de esconderte nada Heimdall, —estaba viendo a lo lejos la torre desde el balcón de su habitación —iré a verlo hoy mismo, solo que amanezca. —sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de su padrastro.

Al llegar fue recibida por la dulce Sif —no puedes pasar.

—yo decidiré si me gusta el lugar o no, gracias. —intento entrar a las instalaciones.

—fueron ordenes de Thor, entiende.

—entiende tu, ni siquiera te importa, deja pasar.

—sobre mi cadáver.

—no me interesa. —dio dos pasos y Lady Sif la empujo.

—muy honorable, ¿crees que con esto Thor se fijara en ti?.

Esos murmuros llamaron la atención de Hogun que de inmedato llamo a su amigo Frandal y este informo al dios del trueno, que se encontró con la joven a la entrada de la prisión.

—buenos días Liv, disculpa las molestias. —Dijo Volstagg al ver a la joven.

—no importa si puedo ver a Loki.

—no es el mejor momento, te impactaría verlo. —su instinto de rey le decía que asi ella estaría protegida de las frialdad de Loki.

—gracias Thor, por dejarme muy en claro, que somos diferentes, esa es la razón por la cual tu hermano eta encerrado en ese calabozo.

—¡esto es demasiado, no puedes hablarle asi!. — Lady Sif intento marcar el respeto.

—¿quieres saber sobre respeto? —interrogo a la mujer de cabello negro y antes de recibir una respuesta siguió hablando —entonces, cállate valkiria inferior, solo sirves como sebo de guerra, mantén tu lugar.

Lady sif jalo a Liv del hombro y le dio una bofetada —d-disculpa, no se que me paso — dijo con voz entre cortada.

—ahora imagina, toda tu vida llena de esos comentarios… — intento calmar el dolor de su mejilla posando su mano—ya sabes lo que siente Loki.

—tengo que advertirte que esta sedado, no escucha a nadie.

—las palabras no ayudan, entremos juntos. «siento tanto no haber notado, cuanto sufrías, cuanto deseabas ser alguien digno del trono, el orgullo de Asgard, poder hacer que te compararan igual o mejer que tu hermano… solo quiero poder tomar tu mano Loki»

* * *

**_Esto solo es el inicio, espero les agrade._**

**_¿Qué pasó con el padre de Liv y que tiene que ver la guerra con un nuevo bifrost?_**

**_¿Qué deidad es la madre de la protagonista?_**

**_¿Loki entrara en razón el próximo capitulo?_**

**_¿Qué tan antigua y fuerte es su amistad?_**


	3. Esencia de orquídea

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

La actitud normal de cualquier asgardiano ante un ataque frontal seria regresar la agresión, insultar a sus antepasados o incluso retar a muerte, el tener una reacción diferente a lo acostumbrado solo terminaba en aislamiento, pero eso no podría hacerle daño a alguien quien ya no tenia nada que perder.

El dios del trueno estaba con los guardias preguntando sobre algún compañero que presentara algún comportamiento sospechoso, pero nadie respondió, todos fueron muy honestos al decir que se sentían inseguros por las cosas terribles que se contaban sobre su hermano, el intentaba dar medias explicaciones, cuando llego Frandal para avisar sobre una clase de discusión por parte de sus amigas.

—Liv esta en la entrada y ya sabes como es Sif… tienes que decirles algo — Dijo el joven de bigote.

«Mujeres, tema que siempre me ha costado entender» pensó Thor y contesto —espero no sea nada grave.

Al salir vio asu amiga de infancia y su compañera de guerra, se notaba el enfado en la morena y la calma irritante de la otra.

—No es bueno para ti que lo veas en esas condiciones —Intentaba exponer el rubio.

—Gracias, Thor, por dejar en claro que somos distintos, esa es una de la razones por las que Loki esta en ese calabozo— La chica señalo la prisión.

El dirigió la mirada a los ojos hazel de su amiga, escucho lejanamente a Sif « ¿Herí tanto a Loki, que no me di cuenta lo humillado que se sentía? En parte soy culpable» estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Quieres saber sobre respeto? —Interrogo a la mujer de cabello negro y antes de recibir una respuesta siguió hablando —entonces… cállate valkiria inferior, solo sirves como cebo de guerra, mantén tu lugar.

Thor sintió como la sangre hervía dentro de sus venas al ver la reacción tan imprudente por parte de la morena.

«Siempre has sido así Liv, respondiendo por otros, nunca intestas glorificar tu nombre» Interfirió exclusivamente para separarlas, revisando el rostro de su amiga.

—D-disculpa, no se que me paso — Dijo algo confundida Sif, enojada por la forma tan altanera y brusca en la que había sido confrontada, eso le recordaba a su carácter ¿esa forma de tratar al príncipe mas joven lo había convertido en lo que eran ese momento? «Solo es un comentario y me hizo sentir una inservible» intento recobrar la cordura.

—Amigos, fue una noche muy larga para ustedes y lo mas correcto seria que descansaran, Liv y yo tenemos cuantas pendientes con el, gracias por su apoyo—Ordeno al estar en las puertas del edificio.

—como quieras Thor, Volstagg ya tiene hambre y Hogun quiere entrenar —dijo Frandal —Suerte.

—Liv… por lo de hace unos momentos ¿estamos bien? —pregunto Sif.

—no te preocupes, si a cero le restas cero sigue siendo cero—dijo la chica aun con la mano en su mejilla.

Ambos caminaban al interior de la cárcel, subiendo por las escaleras en forma de caracol, nadie decía ni una palabra, pero Thor solo pensaba en como lo habia cuestionado su amiga.

—Intento cuidarte, ¿no se que ganas al querer verlo? ni yo lo reconozco —Respondió Thor, después de mucho meditar.

—Entiendo que esta sedado y que solo intentas protegerme o alejarme, porque crees que caeré de rodillas ante el—Dijo con la mirada dirigiéndola al suelo.

—por su pasado juntos.

— ¿porque todos ustedes, no me tienen confianza?

—por lo que sientes, es difícil que veas con claridad.

—lloramos varias veces la ausencia de tu hermano, me ayudaste a superar el dolor ¿Qué es diferente?.

—todos cambiamos, incluso yo.

—se que estas molesto con el y por lo que hizo en Mitgard ¿podrás perdonarlo algún dia? —siguió caminando tratando de no ver a los ojos al hijo de Odín.

—En verdad estas preocupada —acerco el rostro al de la chica frenando su andar, lanzando una mirada de duda —¿lo quieres, verdad? Solo quieres protegerlo — estaba atento a la reacción de Liv, era mala en combates, pero no podía ocultar sus sentimientos.

—el hombre trastornado que trajiste, no se quien sea —contesto evadiendo hábilmente la pregunta.

—Vamos, ten un poco de fe —agito a Liv por los hombros —quita esa cara.

—estoy nerviosa.

— ¿hace cuanto nos conocemos? —Pregunto con nostalgia el joven rubio.

—Las palabras correctas serian, desde cuándo —Sonrió con dificultad.

* * *

—_¿podemos jugar mañana en el rio?__ —__ Pregunto una niña a su padre.._

—_Lo siento Liv, mañana tengo que ir a Svartalheim__ —Contesto mientras la bajaba de sus hombros._

— _¿Por qué? Mi mamá y yo te queremos. — Ella, abrazo con fuerza a su padre._

—_Lo que hago es para protegerlas, además soy el capitán, es un honor serlo —Contesto el guerrero._

— _¿regresaras pronto? _

—_no puedo mentirte… es una guerra, no se cuanto dure._

— _¿lastimaran a otros? Mamá dice que es malo matar _

—_Nerta hablándote de cosas tan complicadas. —Volteo a ver a su esposa que caminaba junto a el_

—_Perdón __Fimbulvetr__—Beso la mejilla de su esposo y la de su hija —Mejor disfrutemos nuestro día juntos._

_Mientras ellos paseaban por los jardines, un grupo llamativo llego al mismo lugar, la diosa Frigga llevaba a sus hijos a recorrer las tierras__ mientras Odin arreglaba todo para la nueva batalla. En un descuido el hermano mayor, por ir corriendo y caer raspo uno de sus codos, se levanto y no mostro seña alguna de dolor, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie._

_«Que vergüenza» sacudió sus ropas y al alzar la mirada se encontró con un espectador._

— _¡jajajaja¡—La niña intento calmar su risa — Que bobo eres ¿no sabes caminar?_

—_no soy bobo, soy Thor, futuro rey de Asgard.__—se acerco a su nueva amiga mostrando la diferencia de alturas._

_Ella ladeo su cabeza para ver el brazo del chico —Estas sangrando —Con el dedo índice toco la cortada._

— _¡duele mucho, voy a morir!__—Thor comenzó a gritar —¡Loki, ayuda¡_

_Un niño con apariencia mas frágil llego de inmediato —¡deja a mi hermano, lo lastimas¡ —Exclamo._

— _¿tienes un pañuelo?__—pregunto Liv algo sorprendida por la forma tan protectora de ser de Loki._

—_ , toma__—estiro la mano dándole una tela color blanca —¿no lo quieres matar verdad?_

_Ella tomo un pequeño frasco azul y lo destapo, mojando el lienzo —claro que no —contesto y vio al joven de ojos verdes mas calmado —la herida, se tiene que limpiar._

—_Eso huele a niña__—Thor hizo cara de asco al sentir el aroma floral, pero cerro los ojos al sentir el ardor en la piel._

—_Quédate quieto, es por tu bien__—Dijo la niña._

_Loki al ver que Liv solo quería ayudar, intento mantener inmóvil a su hermano, pero entre tanto forcejeo el frasco cayó sobre el —Mira lo que hiciste Thor__—Dijo enojado_

— _¿Qué? Fue ella_ _—señalo a Liv._

* * *

El recuerdo mutuo se detuvo, cuando los guardias abrieron la puerta para dejar ver a un lastimado Loki, por alguna razón decidieron atarlo a la cama y medicarlo, Liv se impacto apartando la vista recargándose en el pecho de Thor, el solo la abrazo intentando calmarla.

—¿Quién les pidio esto? —Pregunto el dios del trueno.

—Los diez sabios, joven Thor —Contesto el guardia.

—Es imposible, estoy en contra de esto — quería explicaciones.

—Jayred, dijo que Loki era un peligro, incluso para el mismo.

—esto no se puede quedar asi… —Thor apretó sus puños.

Liv entro y acaricio el rostro del joven, — ¿tienes un pañuelo? —Pregunto al joven rubio.

—desde niños, es la respuesta —Contesto sin sentido, pero proporcionándole a Liv lo que pedia, cuando ella empezó a limpiar el rostro de Loki y el comenzó a moverse, Thor intento calmarlo —Quieto es por tu bien.

«este es el olor a orquídeas que siempre tiene Liv, pero te veo tan a lo lejos» Las medicinas tenían desconectado de si mismo al joven, muy en el fondo quería reaccionar.

—Podemos iniciar de nuevo, vale la pena —Dijo Thor —Tenemos que convencer a los demás.

—Mi padre fue un guerrero respetado, mi madre era la diosa de la naturaleza y mi padrastro es el centinela de Odín, nadie escuchara lo que diga, no soy nadie.

—Ponme de mal ejemplo, fui un mal hermano, guía, amigo, yo orille a Loki a este punto.

—Arriesgarías el trono y no quiero ser responsable, tus amigos me odiarían ¿entiendes que Sif volverá a golpearme? — comenzó a curar lentamente el rostro del dios del engaño.

— ¿nuevo truco? —pregunto al ver el nuevo don de su amiga.

—Viejo poder. —Esperaron a que Loki despertara a las afueras de la celda, platicando sobre sus cambios notorios de personalidad, las nuevas experiencias que habia pasado Thor, sus nuevas relaciones con los midgardianos.

— ¿tan genial es Jane? Me alegra saber que por fin alguien atrapo tu atención.

—pero si intento volver a usar el otro bifrost, moriré en el intento.

* * *

**Se que va muy, pero muy lento, pero cuando la acción inicie querrán que todo sea mas tranquilo.**

**Las cosas se complican ahora que sabemos de su antigua amistad y posibles atracciones.**

**Se pone en duda la Naturaleza de Liv ¿es extremadamente buena o una mala, excelente actriz?**

**¿habran golpes entre las mujeres de la historia?**

**¿Qué planes malvados tiene Jayred?**

**¿Qué tiene que ver el contra ataque de Svartalheim, con el nuevo bifrost?**

**¿de que pasado entre los protagonistas habla Thor?**


	4. Dios del perdon

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Los dos estaban sentados afuera de la celda especial donde se encontraba el dios del engaño, Liv todavía tenia el frasco que su madre le había obsequiado, la reliquia más extraña que tenía como recuerdo, lo sostenía entre sus manos, moviéndolo con inseguridad y nerviosismo. Esperaban que el efecto de los analgésicos disminuyera en el cuerpo de Loki y asi poder hablar con el cara a cara.

—Tendrías que cambiar tu destino y ser el dios del perdón —Recargo la espalda en la pared y acomodo su cabello para ver a su amigo —No estoy segura de que esto funcione.

—En Mitgard aprendí que la vida es tan frágil y nunca se sabe que pasara, —Sus ojos dejaron de aparentar valentía, mostraba cierta nostalgia. —No quiero perder a nadie mas.

—Al parecer eres otro, desde tu primera visita a ese lugar, pero no cambia el hecho de armar todo aquel teatro sobre cosas que jamás pasaron.

— ¿Sabes porque mentimos? —Hizo un pausa para aclarar todo —No queríamos que los asgardianos terminaran odiando a Loki y poder darle una última oportunidad.

— ¿Oportunidades? Esa palabra jamás la habías utilizado antes. —Thor siempre pensaba "es ahora o nunca, blanco y negro, bueno o malo" era de sorprender que mostrara un lado humilde.

—Jane me enseño en tener fe sobre cosas imposibles —Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado pálido muy notorio en el.

— ¿Algo más que quieras agregar a esa hermosa historia? —Pregunto con algo de inquietud. —Esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja te delata.

—Cosquilleo extraño en el estómago —Contesto sin querer decir más.

—Esa es la peor respuesta — alzo una ceja y masajeo su cabeza por lo simple que era su amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? Me sentía inseguro al verla y no sabía cómo comportarme cuando hablaba con migo, pero ahora, no dejo de pensar en ella y de repente sonrío y no sé por qué. —paso su mano por la boca al notar que sus palabras sonaban cursis.

—Vaya, vaya, tengo frente a mí a un nuevo Freya, ¿podrá ser que hablas sobre amor?

—Pues yo que sé. Lo único que sé es que se siente fantástico

— ¿tan genial es Jane? Me alegra saber que por fin alguien atrapo tu atención.

—Pero si intento volver a usar el otro bifrost, moriré en el intento.

—No entiendo, ¿estas enfermo? « ¿Qué tanto sacrificaste con tal de traer a Loki de vuelta?»

—Siempre me sorprendes, en lugar de preguntar sobre el portal, preguntas por mi salud. —Comenzó a quitarse las muñequeras rojas y dejo al descubierto unas marcas de quemadura en estas —Esto solo queda a la vista, lo demás llega a mi espalda.

—Eres un bobo, ¿puedo ayudar en algo? —Se sentía tan inútil, por no ser nadie importante.

—Nada en realidad, solo el tiempo dira que tanto afectara mi vida, solo queda ayudar a Loki y que no fuera en vano el esfuerzo —escucharon ruidos desde el interior de la habitación y Thor vio por la ventanilla —¿quieres hablar?.

Loki solo giro la mirada, fijándose en sus heridas que ya no estaban, toco su cara y no dolía —¿Fue Liv?.

—Llevas años dormido, soy su hijo y mi padre es Thor. —contesto el rubio con cara seria.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto algo desconfiado levantándose de manera súbita, mareándose un poco.

—Mentira, estamos aquí los dos. —Ayudo a que Liv se pusiera de pie.

La chica sintió un golpe en el estomago, sus palabras bien planeadas se borraron de la mente —H, hola.

—En verdad estas nerviosa —Dijo Thor en secreto a Liv y ella solo le dio un codazo a su costado.

Loki also el rostro para poder fijar su mirada «Siempre pensé que lo lograría, poder superar cualquier expectativa»

—Parece que se llevan muy bien, pensé que era todo para ti, Liv ¿Qué cambio?—Camino en su dirección y se paro frente a la ventanilla. —¿Estás interesada en ser la reina de Asgard?

—Tu cambiaste, te cerraste a cualquiera que te quisiera ayudar, olvidaste que yo te apoyaba, incluso en las decisiones que no eran correctas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu ayuda? Te lo dije antes, eres patética. «Nunca quise herirte pero eres a quien mas estoy dañando, estar con migo solo te envenenaría» vio como Liv agachaba la mirada intentando ocultar las lagrima que estaba estancadas sobre sus pestañas.

—¿Podrías comportarte? —Thor pego e la puerta con la palma de su mano —el problema es con migo, yo te traje a la fuerza, yo te quite el trono… yo opaque todo lo que eras.

—siempre siendo tu sombra, el segundo en todo, ¿tienes idea de cuánto te odio?

—Todavía tienes una familia dispuesta a perdonarte.

—es muy tarde. —Para mi, no son nadie.

Un guardia llego a interrumpir la plática y aviso que pronto habría una reunión de los diez sabios y que Liv tenía que asistir.

—Un sabio… te quitan todo y te vendes por un lindo titulo. —Sus ojos verdes volvieron a posarse en la chica —Tu padre murió a los tres meses de conocernos ¿recuerdas Thor? Y tu madre se volvió la burla de todo Asgard por juntarse con Heimdall, para que tiempo después los elfos oscuros llegaran y la mataran en nombre de Svartalheim ¿no son suficientes razones para querer estar lejos de aquí?

—¡Basta! Entiende que para nosotros eres el mismo niño mimado... ya llore mucho por tu ausencia, no lo hare mas.

* * *

_Nerta jugaba con su hija, pero al mismo tiempo le enseñaba una gran lección —las orquídeas son flores muy hermosas, pero tienen grandes poderes. —comentaba mientras regaba su jardín._

—_Pensé que solo los dioses tienen poderes, tu eres una diosa ¿Qué tienen de especial estas flores violetas?_

—_Me ayudan a no tomar el camino fácil, con su esencia puedo desinfectar una herida en lugar de usar mis poderes._

—_Papá y Thor dicen que nacemos para luchar, quiero ser como ellos._

—_Soy mas que una guerrera._

_Tocaron la puerta dejando a medias la conversación y cuando Nerta abrió sabia de que se trataba, al ver un mensajero de combate —¿hace cuanto paso? —pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos._

—_Dos días, dio todo por Asgard._

—_Gracias por avisarme Heimdall «no quería hacerle caso a mi presentimiento»_

—_Quería darte la noticia personalmente, __Fimbulvetr__ fue un gran ejemplo para todo nosotros._

_Nerta al cerrar la puerta se derrumbo quedando de rodillas en el piso, sintió cuando ese laso se había roto y no le prestó atención. Explicarle a su hija fue aun más difícil._

—_Las pérdidas son imposibles de reponer, pero siempre vivirán en nuestra memoria, cada guerrero represento con honor el nombre de Asgard, por eso estamos seguros que tendrán nuevas aventuras y celebraciones en el Vakhalla, en especial a __Fimbulvetr__ a quien le deseamos la vida eterna.__ —Odín era un experto en dar discursos fúnebres. _

—_Hola niña olorosa —Dijo un niño rubio con pose tosca._

—_Está llorando déjala en paz, eres molesto hermano —Llego Loki intentando arreglar la situación. — ¿estas bien?_

—_Quisiera ser Thor._

—_Todos quieren ser como yo._

— _¿Por qué? —Pregunto Loki algo enojado._

—_Es por algo tonto, no te preocupes. — Contesto muy ruborizada_.

* * *

«Desde ese momento supe que solo te quería a, ti» Se dio la vuelta y no dijo nada a los dos hombres que dejaba atrás.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con ella?—Dijo Thor al ver a su amiga irse.

—Desde niños siempre te ha preferido a ti, todo lo nuestro… —Guardo sus palabras, no quería contar nada de su pasado.

—Tu estúpido odio no te deja ver, estás enfermo de ira.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Encerrarme como una bestia? —Señalo a su alrededor mostrando que ya había pasado.

—eres un completo imbécil, están a punto de mandarte a un lugar mas inhóspito que Jotunheim . —Solo esperaba un mínimo cambio en la actitud de su hermano.

— ¿crees que es divertido para mi? —Se veía a si mismo como la víctima, aparentando inocencia.

Thor no supo que contestar, Loki había empezado a invadir su mente con la culpa, ahora solo esperaba que en la reunión Liv pudiera arreglar algo.

Todos estaban ya en la sala, esperando a la irresponsable e impuntual joven, iniciaron discutiendo las malas decisiones de Jayred de poner a Loki en aislamiento absoluto, también de atarlo quitándole todo valor como asgardiano —Disculpen, no quiero tomar un papel de protagonismo en todo esto.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, esperaban una respuesta optimista de Liv, pero ella tenia planes distintos a los de Thor, tendría que mostrar desconfianza ante Loki, para después ayudarlo a dar una mejor impresión de el mismo, su madre la habia enseñado a no tomar el camino fácil, a luchar de otras formas que la directa.

—Se que es peligroso, hable con el, no es de confianza, jamás lo fue —Los ancianos quedaron impactados por las declaraciones.

—Les dije que no pasaría micho tiempo, para que Loki se mostrara como realmente es—Disfruto Jayred el apoyo de la joven.

—Me ofresco, para revisar su comportamiento en la prisión y si pasa algo apresurar el juicio. —Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de ir a casa, donde intentaba acomodar sus ideas, intentando descansar de todo el desgaste emocional.

Cambio sus ropas a algo mas ligero, solto su cabello y se metió a la cama, tapándose la cabeza, imaginando la reacción de Thor al enterarse de la que habia hecho en la reunión «Ahora solo tengo que convencer a Sif, Volstagg, Frandal y Hogun» descubrió su rostro al escuchar un zumbido extraño «¿Qué es ese ruido?» el sonido aumentaba y cuando estaba mas cerca la figura del dios del trueno apareció en el balcón. «Acabamos de hablar y ya estas de regreso»

* * *

**Disculpen que Liv tenga tanto protagonismo, incluso ella dijo que lo odia, pero es importante que sepan mediante su historia, detalles importantes que unirán a los hermanos.**

**Pronto dejara de ser la pieza central y Loki tomara el lugar como el mas importante. (YEAH LOKI )**

**¿Qué hacer Thor en la habitación de la protagonista?**

**Dato curioso:**

**Svartalheim –Es el hogar de los Elfos Oscuros**

**Freya Diosa del amor**


	5. Necesidades especiales

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

—Maldito día, lleno de recuerdos frívolos y triviales— Estaba sentado en su cama, viendo el suelo y concentrado en la luz reflejada de la luna, pasando entre los barrotes, apretó sus manos entre las sabanas al sentirse impotente al no poder hacerlo, recodar los poco momentos en lo que realmente se sintió vivo, eran imposibles de olvidar.

Loki decidió acostarse intentar dormir, sus manos pesaban por los grilletes especiales que tenia puestos, dejo sus brazos bajo su cabeza, estaba agobiad por todo lo que estaba viviendo, sintiéndose destrozado moralmente viendo el techo, obligándose a dormitar, cerro los ojos, sintió que había pasado poco tiempo sin lograr nada, rodeado de silencio eterno y cuando abrió los ojos, la luz había cambiado, estaba en otro lugar, volteo a un lado y vio con claridad su antigua habitación, el buró donde siempre tenía vino para degustar, mas adelante la pequeña silla donde acomodaba su ropa usada, no tenia frio, pero tampoco llevaba playera, giro su cuerpo y abrió a un mas sus ojos al notar que no estaba solo.

«No puede ser…» Pensó el al notar que ya había vivido lo que estaba viendo. —¿No puedes dormir? —Pregunto el joven.

—Estoy preocupada por lo que no estás diciéndome —Tenia la mirada fija en esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes, se acerco a posar su mano en el pecho de Loki y después besar el lado izquierdo de este.

—Estoy sobrellevando la verdad... es difícil confesarlo, pero estoy devastado — Abrazo a la chica y sintió su espalda desnuda, la rodeo con sus brazos juntándola más a su cuerpo.

—Dime lo que sientes y lo sentiré con tigo. —sus manos se deslizaron poco a poco, por su abdomen, pasando delicadamente sus dedos por la piel pálida de Loki.

—He he he, estoy metido en un gran problema —su risa fue muy escandalosa, al sentir las manos invasivas de Liv.

— Arruinas el momento, estoy segura de que serás un gran rey… si es lo que quieres—comenzó a besar el largo cuello del hombre de cabello negro.

El acerco el rostro al oído de la chica y dijo —sin ti, no soy nada — espero la reacción de su declaración, pero la imagen se disolvió como un relámpago, enceguecedor al mostrar el golpe que habia recibido en Mitgard por parte de Iron Man, eso lo despertó de golpe algo confundido. ¿Era algún hechizo para hacerlo sentir culpable o extrañaba aquellos momentos?.

«las sombras llenaron un corazón y dejaron que un amor se desvaneciera» sabía que ella podía ver mas allá de las cicatrices que mostraba y de las cuales no se quejaba.

* * *

La figura de Thor era iluminada por la luna, gracias al _Mjolnir_había volado a ese lugar que por alguna razón frecuentaba desde la desaparición de su hermano, camino para tocar la puerta de la habitación de si amiga, pero todo comenzó a moverse, estaba mas mareado de lo normal, el lo atribuyo a la tristeza y al no poder demostrar debilidad ante la reunión familiar. La realidad era que había tomado en cantidades estratosféricas y no de cualquier licor midgardiano, eso solo le habría ayudado a digerir bien la comida, acababa de estar tomando con la mismísima Saga y con el padre de todos.

Liv vio desde su cama como zigzagueaba Thor, se levanto y camino al balcón para ver que sucedía, al abrir fue señalada por el rubio —!Tu¡ —Señalo con su _Mjolnir, algo molesto, dejándose llevar por la gravedad._

Ella corrió a servir de apoyo al rubio, tomándolo por el costado, el recargo su rariz sobre la cabeza de la chica e inhalo de forma extraña «¿estas oliendo mi cabello?» Caminaron juntos al interior de la habitación —Parece que la fiesta estuvo interesante— Dijo algo incomoda.

Thor abrazo a la joven con fuerza — La reunión que celebramos fue por mi llegada a Asgard y mientras bebía con mi padre, el me pregunto sobre el comportamiento de Loki, no supe contestarle, así que … ¡bebí más! —agito su arma en forma de celebración.

La chica rio en voz baja, —Ni odin puede beber mas de seis tarros ¿Cuál es tu nueva marca?— Recordando tantas ocasiones en las que Loki se había quejado de su hermano y el también habia llegado en las mismas condiciones, pero de diferente humor.

—Diez— Liv dejo caer su amigo a la cama.

—Para ser tan inteligente, Saga no debió dejarte salir como estas.

— Soy el dios del trueno, hago lo que quiero —Soltó el Mjolnir provocando un golpe seco.

«¿Dónde escuche esa frase?» —Eso dejara marca— dijo al notar las grietas del impacto.

—Estúpida fiesta superficial, solo para aparentar que todo está en perfectas condiciones, pero nadie sabe lo que vi en Mitgard, la extrema soledad que Loki… —dejo de hablar, debido a los sentimientos encontrados y el alcohol que los dejaba a flor de piel.

Ella estaba resentida con Thor y Heimdall, quizá un buen castigo para el serian los recuerdos —Acabas de destruir un lindo piso de mármol y mi noche, por ahora soy toda oidos— tomo asiento al borde de la cama, atenta a las palabras de Thor.

—Cada vez que lo confrontaba, el mostraba una actitud tan fría y soberbia, pero sus ojos reflejaban melancolía, por momentos juraba que era el mismo, jamás quise lastimarlo, pero él me orillo —Parecía que no creía sus excusas, la culpabilidad lo torturaba.

—A veces, no entendemos lo que demuestran los demás —Fueron sus palabras de apoyo.

—Antes de que me apuñalara, su mirada estaba llena de dolor, lagrimas de desesperación y sufrimiento, pero no mostraba cordura alguna, tal vez sea demasiado tarde.

—N, no lo puedes decir en serio, estas a punto de dejarlo a su suerte, como cuando lo dejaron caer del bifrost — Enfatizo lo último como reproche, no dijeron nada, ese enunciado fue fulminante para el rubio, que quedo sin palabras, Loki no era el único que lo acusaba por el accidente del portal, poco a poco el desgaste físico y mentas lo derrotaron.

Liv al notar que el dios del trueno dormía salió de casa, solo tomando una bata, recorriendo el lugar en busca de los amigos de Thor, el primer en encontrar fue Volstagg que aun cenando ayudo a buscar a Hogun que de inmediato se reunió con el grupo, la tercera fue Sif que no dudo en ver a su compañero y el ultimo fue Frandal, que se divirtió al escuchar sobre la condición de Thor.

—¿Qué tan alegre esta? — Pregunto el hombre con rasgos asiáticos.

—Ya lo verán.

—¿Se quito la ropa? —Dijo Volstagg

— Es muy normal que lo haga —Término la frase Sif y los otros asintieron dándole crédito a lo recién dicho. Al llegar a casa de Liv, entraron los cuatro en silencio, pero en realidad no tenia caso, ni el mayor temblor haría que el hijo de Odin despertara, en la habitación vieron al dios del trueno recostado en la cama principal.

—Les dije —Señalo al embriagado rubio.

—Se ve terrible, paso lo mismo cuando nos conto sobre la humana Jane —Dijo Frandal, al notar la expresión de Thor

—Vamos, solo está mostrando lo triste que esta —Dijo Volstagg con algo de optimismo —Pronto estará mejor.

—Cuanta confianza —Dijo Sif con sarcasmo.

—Estoy cansada con el rol que me están dando, Loki tiene razón. —Contesto liv.

— ¿De que estas hablando?—Pregunto Frandal.

—No soy parte de su grupo, pero necesito su ayuda. —Trato de ser directa y sincera.

—Pensé que ya lo tenias resuelto con los diez sabios —Interrumpió Sif.

—Lo arruine y ahora Thor perdió la paciencia, son mi último recurso.

— ¿Por qué ayudaríamos a alguien tan egoísta? — interrogo Sif.

—Thor los expuso en Jotunheim por el mismo sentimiento.

—no fuiste con nosotros, no sabes que paso en ese lugar —Desacredito la opinión de Liv.

—Loki se sintió herido todo este tiempo ¿por que es diferente?

—traiciono al rey y manipulo a su hermano, no tenemos motivo por el cual confiar en el —Era una discusión personal.

—Tu seguiste a Thor aun con las ordenes del nuevo rey legitimo, ¿también eres una traidora? —Intento exponer su punto de vista.

—No es lo mismo, entiende.— Estaba parada frente a la pelirroja y ninguna mostraba retracto alguno en sus palabras.

—una oportunidad, solo eso pido, ustedes encontraron solo una razón para seguir a Thor a Mitard… por favor. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se dejo caer de rodillas.

Frandal quedo sorprendido al entender —no estoy convencido, pero si Thor y tu están asi de mal por Loki, cuenten con migo

Hogun extendió la mano a la chica —no doblegues tu honor.

—Loki sigue siendo el mismo niño que cambiaba el azúcar por la sal, a la hora de cenar —de algún modo Volstagg intentaba mostrar su apoyo.

—Platicar con él, no lo dejara libre y te debo un favor por lo de la cachetada. —Esperaron a que la chica dejara de llorar, pero en el fondo sabían que su esfuerzo no brindaría frutos.

«Estoy arriesgando mi vida» —Ya no podre hablar Loki, hasta el dia que tiene que estar frente a Odin, pero si pueden hacer que recuerde sobre lo que vivimos antes, cuando era feliz en Asgard, seria de ayuda, en verdad les agradezco tanto.

—no nos agradezcas nada, hazlo cuando no lo exilien a Yggdrasil. —Dijo Hogun.

—Los asgardianos celebran, no agradecen —Dijo Sif con un tono más relajado.

«tu destierro ya no depende de mí, pero me encargare de nuestra redención» Comenzaron a idear planes básicos, sobre como harias recobrar la conciencia de Loki, de las platicas que intentatrian establecer y sobre la resaca garantizada que tendría Thor en la mañana.

—Esta apunto de amanecer ¿quieren desayunar algo? —Pregunto, por sus instintos serviciales.

—eso es casi como un beso de Freya, pequeña Liv —dijo casi cantando Volstagg.

Todos estaban sentados en la sala principal, siendo atendidos por la anfitriona, que se comportaban como pocos, incluso Frigga en sus tiempos de juventud fue una gran guerrera con habilidades indescriptibles, esa fue la razón por la cual Odín la había escogido como su compañera de vida, sus movimiento eran delicados, lo cual demostraba que jamás había alzado un arma, sirvió un poco de té en la taza de Frandal y parecía una esposa moldeada, para otro reino donde eso fuera normal.

Thor bajo las escaleras haciendo ruido al bajar, pero lo nada sorprendente fue que lo hiciera sin playera, todos los hombres gritaron — "!Que horror, cubre eso!" —Al hablar de sus pectorales subdesarrollados, pero en cambiolas mijeres decidieron tomar delicadamente de su bebida matutina.

—Disfrutando de la vista, pero me gustan menos musculosos —Dijo Liv guiñando un ojo, muy cerca de Sif.

—Sigamos viendo disimuladamente —Comenzaron a reír, al parecer era más estable su comunicación (en cuanto a hombres y músculos).

—Mujeres, tan extrañas y tan necesarias en nuestras vidas —Se burlo Frandal.

—¿Por qué no me levantaste? —Dijo Thor, con el cabello un poco revuelto, —tengo que estar presente en el cambio de guardia en la torre —Al caminar para saludarlos, dejo al descubierto las marcas hechas por usar el otro bifrost, eran quemaduras, pero tenían un patrón singular, parecían marcas con algún tipo de significado.

—No soy tu niñera, ella esta checando todo Asgard en este momento—Liv de algún modo reconocía esos signos, —¿Todavía te duele la espalda?

—No me digas que puedes curarlo —Pregunto incrédulo Hogun.

—Lo tomare como un reto —la primera vez que tomaba unas palabras a la forma asgardiana, tomo una silla y la acomodo en medio de la sala, sentó a su amigo herido y comenzó a utilizar su magia —no entiendo cómo o porque tienes escritura de Svartalheim.

—No puedo responderte ahora, pregúntale a Heimdall, es un poco tarde ¿vendrás con migo?

—No puedo, ellos te contaran mis razones, estoy arrepentida —Thor sintió un gran alivio y comenzó a estirar sus musculos —Listo, como nuevo —todos quedaron sorprendidos por la forma de curar de Liv, no solo era una cara bonita (imaginen que es linda se prepararon para salir y tomaron direcciones diferentes, ahora sabían que tenían que emplear un plan distinto para ser escuchados, incluso si sus palabras no llegaban a quien eran dirigidas.

* * *

**_Les adelanto, que un grupo de rebeldes estarán en contra de Loki e intentaran quitarle lo que mas le importa y cuida, haciendo obligatorio un viaje a un lugar muy conocido por el._**

**_Disculpen que este capitulo fuera taaaan largo, prometo que ya dejare en claro el tema central._**

**_Todo a su tiempo, tengan un poco de paciencia._**

**_No me gusta la palabra anfitrión, pero bueno…. encaja perfecto por lo que esta pasando Liv._**

**_¿Hacen buena pareja Liv y Thor? (pregunta hipotética)_**

**_¿Ya saldrás más Loki en la historia? =Si, lo juro._**

**_¿Qué fue lo que separo a los protagonistas?_**

**_¿Cómo ayudo Heimdall a Thor para llegar a Mitgard?_**

**_Dato curioso._**

**_Saga es la diosa de la sabiduría, con quien Odín acostumbraba a beber._**


	6. Solía ser así

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años**.**

* * *

Los seis estaba en las puertas de la casa de Liv, a punto de salir —Tengo que cambiarme de ropa, su visita fue desgastante, en verdad son demasiado bulliciosos —Se olvido por completo que solo vestía con un camisón ligero y solo la tapaba una bata, los despidió de lejos y entro acomodando su cabello, para después cerrar la puerta.

Todos caminaban a la misma velocidad, mostrando un comportamiento raro hacia el dios del rayo —Tiene que ser una broma, Thor —Dijo Frandal mientras veía a la chica retirar su presencia —No puede gustarte en ningún sentido.

— ¿De que estás hablando? —Contesto algo divertido —Es Liv, las conozco desde que era niño.

—no se tenían ese tipo de confianza antes, dormiste en su cama, no me digas que no hicieron nada.

— ¿Qué tipo de ser creen que soy? —Pregunto sorprendido, ya no podía hacerle mas daño a su hermano quitándole la amistad de Liv, edemas de que jamás la había visto de esa manera —Solo nos apoyamos, desde el accidente de Loki.

—Me alarma tu infinita ingenuidad —Dijo Sif, al notar la poca asertividad del rubio.

—¿De que me perdí? —Pregunto optimista.

—Le dijo a los ancianos que Loki no era de confianza, retiro su alianza en todo esto. —Hogun hablo sin intentar metir en ningun aspecto.

—¿En que estaba pensando? —Su tono de voz cambio.

—Solo tu hermano podría contestar esa pregunta, no podrá verlo, hasta el día que hable con el padre de todos, no quiso decírtelo a la cara. —Volstagg vio una tormenta en los ojos de Thor.

—Nunca confíes totalmente en alguien, eso incluye a Loki y Liv— Por momentos ellos parecían tan simples, pero ocultaban ese lado tan indescifrable y complejo.

Llegaron a la torre, pero ninguno quiso pasar, sabían que le habían mostrado apoyo a la chica, pero jamás lo hicieron a el dios del engaño —Es lo mas correcto, que veas y platiques tu primero con el —Dijo Sif.

—Tienen muchas cosas que dejar en claro —Hugun tan directo.

—los apoyaremos cuando él sea una sujeto con la cual se puede razonar —Continuo la única mujer en el grupo —no somos sus amigos favoritos.

—¿Qué harán ustedes? —Pregunto Thor.

—Somos parte de la guardia real, solo tenemos buen trato por ti, siempre habra algo que hacer en el Gladheim.

El rubio entro resignado, algo obligado, sin muchos animos, por lo que encontraría en el interior del edificio, subió las escaleras y masajeo su nuca, camino entre el pasillo.

—Se que no quieres verme, pero no te dejare solo. —Quería que sus palabras fueran escuchadas, pero Loki no se inmuto en decir o hacer nada, el continuo con el esfuerzo — ¿Recuerdas la primera noche que pasamos fuera de casa? —Se recargo en la pared, viendo la entrada a la celda.

—No se que intentas, pero hablare con tal de que te marches rápido —Estaba sentado con la espalda en la puerta —Lo recuerdo, éramos niños y re te ocurrió una gran idea.

* * *

—_Vamos Loki, no seas cobarde —Protestaba Thor, empujando a su hermano a los adentros del bosque, habían escapado de un día de estudio sobre estrategia y guerra._

—_No quiero cazarlos, no quiero matarlos y no quiero que me persigan, en tiéndelo esos jabalís son muy necios y grandes. —contesto con seguridad y algo irritado._

—_Piensa que es un juego, es mas, te reto a tomar ese pequeño y solitario cerdito —Señalo entre los arbustos._

_Loki penso que seria facil — ¿Qué gano? —Pregunto casi decidido._

— _Cumple primero y eliges lo que quieras —Vio a su hermano huir a hurtadillas y cargar al pequeño animal y cuando este empezó a chillar, los demás los empezaron a rodear forzándolos a subir a un árbol._

— _Apoyate en mi hombro —Advirtio Thor al notar que serian perseguidos hasta el fin del mundo._

—_Eres un idiota —contesto Loki subiendo a una de las ramas gruesas y bajas del árbol —sujétate fuerte — Estiro la mano y ayudo a su hermano a subir en otra rama._

—_Se ven muy enojados ¿verdad?—Estaba entretenido el rubio y cuando giro la vista para ver la reacción de su hermano, la cual no fue muy agradable._

—_no quiero hablar con tigo — los animales golpeaban el tronco haciendo perder el equilibrio de ambos, espantando a Loki, esperaron el resto de la tarde a que los jabalís dejaran de perseguirlos, pero eso jamás paso, la noche estaba cada vez mas cerca y ellos ya habían aprendido una gran lección._

* * *

—Cuando las estrellas estaban en su máximo esplendor, Hiemal mando a los guardias para que nos buscaran, fuiste un gran imbécil, sigo pensando eso de ti. —Por fin hablaba en un tono mas neutral, pero todo era un plan mas

—Casi morimos del frio y después nuestro padre nos obligo a estudiar, leyendo cinco libros sobre estrategia y tácticas de supervivencia, jamás quise abrir esos libros, mientras tu aprendías al voltear cada hoja. —Su amiga tenia razón, intentar recordar sobre los buenos tiempos le daba un gran sentimiento de alivio al rubio —Jamás fue mi intención que te sintieras tan abandonado, solo quería ser un buen ejemplo para ti.

—Lo que quería pedir ese día, era romper la regla de que solo existiera un rey, pero jamás paso TU padre jamás me reconoció como una opción. —Veía la ventana que mostraba el cielo, las nubes se movían por el viento, el cual jamás lo sentiría de nuevo al ser desterrado al lugar donde tenía miedo pronunciar. —El tiempo de visitas a término.

—No eres un prisionero, no cumples ninguna condena, eres hijo de Odín. El rey de Asgard sentía culpabilidad por todo el dolor causado por sus palabras, jamás se había sentido así de confundido acerca de las dicciones re rodeaban a su hijo adoptivo —aprendí a otorgar segundas oportunidades, eres mi hermano.

—¡He he he! —Tapo su boca intentando revisitar el recuerdo insistente —Al final un jabalí corrió y te mordió el trasero, estabas muy apenado cuando Nerta curo la herida.

—¿estas escuchándome?

—Solo son buenos recuerdos, nada puede cambiar el destino, yo marque el mio.

—La vida puede a veces no mostrar piedad, incluso hacerte sentir el alma desgarrada, al limite de creerte loco, solo tu puede decidir empezar de cero.

—Sería un buen deseo de cumpleaños, pero tengo mala suerte con los pasteles —Tenia la cara alzada, dejando que las lagrimas se perdieran entre su cabello «Estúpido sentimentalismo».

—Esa es una de tantas cosas por las cuales tengo que pedirte perdón.

* * *

_Frigga estaba realizando los preparativos para la fiesta mas expedida en Asgard, incluso había cambiado el color de las cortinas reales al color favorito del festejado —Tiene que ser verde, la vajilla tiene que tener jade incrustado._

—_Pero su majestad, es solo la fiesta de un niño._

—_Es mi hijo —Dejo en claro la importancia y el cariño desmedido — mejor dime ¿Cómo va los preparativos del pastel?_

—_los ingredientes están siendo inspeccionados, ya fueron traídos en el Bifrost, insistió que quería lo mejor_

_Todo marchaba al pie de la letra, cada detalle era parte de la personalidad del joven príncipe, las velas iluminaban las mesas, la comida sobraba y rl ambiente era ameno, todas las personas importantes estaban reunidas, los niños corrían entre los pasillos y Loki recibia su primer regalo en la noche._

—_P, padre —Dijo sosteniendo un casco de guerrero._

— _¿Esta algo mal, querido hijo? —pregunto el padre de todo inclinándose para escuchas la respuesta._

—_Mi casco, es muy grande —Contesto mientras se quitaba parte de la armadura, su cara mostraba preocupación al no estar a la altura de las expectativas de su padre._

_Odín mostro una mirada seria —No te preocupes, ya resolví ese problema —se aparto un poco de la estantería y dejo ver tres piezas más de diferentes tamaños —Construí mucho mas, porque creces muy rápido —Acaricio el cabello de Loki._

—_¡Gracias padre! _

_Corrió entre los pasillos para presumirle a su hermano pero por las prisas choco con Sif __—__¿has visto a mi hermano? __—Pregunto Loki_

—_entro a la cosina por algo dulce, por cierto, feliz cumpleaños__._

—_Gracias —Contesto mientras caminaba al lugar antes dicho, abrió las dos pertas y vio a su hermano con las manos metidas en el pastel y la cara llena de crema batida —¡Hey, ese es mi pastel de cumpleaños! —Grito al sorprenderse con esa imagen._

—_¿Qué? Pensé que era un bocadillo, lo siento —Sonrio mostrando rastro de frutas rojas entre los dientes._

* * *

—Fue un milagro que Nerta llegara con un pastel de repuesto, ya que Heimdall sabía lo que había hecho y le dijo que tenia que arreglar mi desastre.

—Tu niñera personal.

—no eres el primero que me lo dice en ese tono. — Avanzo para estar contiguo de Loki —Todo tiene solución en la vida, menos la muerte.

—Bonita forma de amenazarme —Sabía a lo que se refería Thor, pero no quería profundizar en el tema.

—podemos atravesar esta adversidad juntos, nos vemos mañana. —Deslizo un libro de cuantos bajo la puerta, el mismo que leían de niños.

«Eres un idiota» Tomo el texto y lo avento a la cama donde dormía.

* * *

En las afueras de Asgard, donde las ruinas del Bifrost, estaba como siempre Heimdall cuidando la seguridad de todo el lugar —Liv, estas creando una tormenta, no podre ayudarte si se escapa de tus manos.

—No vengo por un consejo, se lo que estoy arriesgando.

—tu forma de actuar, me recuerdas a tu madre.

—todavía la extraño, de ella venia a hablar.

— Svartalheim, Odin penso que serian enemigos fáciles de derrotar, pero tenían formas distintas de atacar, las primeras victimas están siempre presentes en mi memoria.

—Mi padre.

— Fimbulvetr, gran soldado, por lo único que luchaba era por sus seres queridos.

—No quiero recordar nuestras pérdidas, háblame sobre las runas.

—Crearon un bisfrost, solo podia funcionar con energía pura, Cuando llegaron a Asgard, buscaron lo mas parecido a esa energia.

Liv, comenzó a llorar sin control —Mi madre y yo fuimos secuestradas por los elfos.

—Utilizaron su magia para transportar a sus tropas, agotaron su energía acabaron con su vida y tu eras la próxima. —Intento recargar su mano en el hombro de la chica.

—Jamás moviste un dedo para rescatarnos. — Ella rechazo la muestra de afecto.

—No podia abandonar mi puesto, es un sacrificio al ser centinela de Asgard.

—Ahora, quien lo uso de nuevo, fue Thor, debes estar orgulloso por tu nuevo descubrimiento. —lanzo una mirada llena de despresio antes de irse del lugar.

—Liv, piensa lo que haces. —Heimdal hablo con voz grave, casi ordenando.

—No te preocupes, no dejare que nadie muera… sin motivo.

Como habia prometido, vigilaría en nombre de los diez sabios la torre, para mostrar a Odin qie su hijo era el mas temible enemigo declarado de Asgard y centro de atención de Jayred, quien desde que habia tenido contacto con Loki lo consideraba escoria asgardiana, alguien que podían sacrificar en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué piensas del jotun adoptado? —Dijo el hombre de barba y cabello largo.

—Tomo una decisión al vivir así, eligió ese destino —Dijo viendo el suelo, no quería mostrar inseguridad.

—Tienes razón, tal enemigo no tendría que vivir entre nosotros, es detestable, —Contesto Jayred, extaciado con la presencia de tal compañía —Pero le tenias afecto, por lo tanto sabes muchas cosas sobre el. —Sus ijos azules veían con detenimiento el comportamiento de Liv.

—Así es, conozco cada detalle de su comportamiento, su forma de atacar, sus inseguridades. —Acomodo un mechón fuera de lugar del cabello negro de Jayred.

—Dime algo que no sepa — Estaban sentados en la sala de seguridad de la torre.

—Normalmente, es capaz de reconocer su entorno es dos días, fue lo que le tomo para despertar al destructor —Se levanto del sillón y le dio la espalda a Jayred —Hoy se cumple ese plazo, detendré su huida como muestra de confianza.

—Cuando lo hagas, te dire el próximo movimiento para exterminar a ese mezquino jotun.

* * *

_**¿Qué esta haciendo Liv?**_

_**¿le lavaron el cerebro?**_

_**¿Cuál fue el motivo, por el cual no intervino el grupo de Thor?**_

_**Espero les gustara los recuerdos de infancia de este par, todavía hay aventuras que no han sido contadas.**_

_**Nada es lo que parece.**_


	7. Todo igual a nada

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años**.**

* * *

_El accidente de Loki en el bifrost era reciente y para conmemorar la memoria del príncipe mas joven decidieron hacer una reunion, al mismo tiempo que lo daban por muerto, nadie sabía de su trágico final, la familia real daba un discurso a las familias presentes, todos los Asgardianos influyentes estaban reunidos en salón principal, vestidos de ropas negras,. _

_Los tres representantes de la familia Odinson estaban frente a los invitados, pero ninguno sabia las palabras exactas que debían decir, Odín se mantuvo al margen de la situación, con un semblante serio y distante, Thor estaba devastado por los recuerdos, el no pudo ayudar a su hermano en el puente era una imagen que lo perseguia dia con dia._

_Frigga aun tenía ese sentimiento de incertidumbre en cuanto a como sentirse, no era la mejor persona para dar un oración y ninguno de los amigos de Thor tenia palabras de aliento que ofrecer, aun estaban resentidos por lo que había pasado en Mitgard. _

_Solo quedaba la mujer que seguía a Loki, quien aquel hombre se había convertido en su motivo de vivir y que la habia salvado de ella misma en dos ocasiones, sus ojos estaban marcados de color rojo, por las noches que habia llorado, Liv se levando del lugar alejado en el que estaba sentada, donde Loki habría estado para apoyarla, camino entre la multitud y llego al lugar donde estaba Thor._

— _Liv, no tienes que hacerlo —Dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a su amiga._

—_Todos tiene que saber quién era tu hermano — Contesto afligida, se paro frente a todos, vestida de morado, cabello nada arreglado, solo amarrado, tenían inquietud en que diría y al verla se quedaron calladados, ella junto sus manos frente a su pecho —Loki era un hombre atractivo, el mas encantador de Asgard seguramente, piel palida y delicada de ojos claros llenos de dignidad y magnificencia, sonrisa que iluminada el lugar donde llegara y risa contagiosa — Fueron sus primeras palabras —Su ausencia es tan abrumadora, su recuerdo esta tan presente, que no encuentro paz mental, jamás llego a demostrar la gran persona en la que se convertiría —hizo una pausa para calmar el nudo en la garganta que la hacia sentirse ahogada._

_Odin dirigió la mirada a la chica, confundido con las palabras que estaba escuchando —Saber como murió es tan doloroso, junto a el tiempo fluía como cascada, ahora me siento congelada sin la persona que quería a mi lado, un hombre lleno de nobleza y carácter, pero también con un lado lleno de ternura y valor. —Cuanto mas hablaba Liv, contagiaba de nostalgia el salón —el seria definitivamente el esposo perfecto y el mejor padre de todos, el sabría cuando su hijo se sintiera perdido, desolado y vería en sus ojos la desesperación de su ser querido, con miedo a no poder ayudarlo y que pasara lo mismo que el, lo entendería, no lo dejaría con ninguna duda… —Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de su rostro —Pero no podrá._

_Thor agradeció a los presentes y llevo a la chica a un lugar donde el aire calmara sus ideas «No se, si el en verdad murió, pero no mereces lo que estas sufriendo» —El ahora esta en el Valhala, pensando en que debes dar la vuelta a la pagina._

—_Los gigantes de hielo, no van a ese lugar —Hablo demás, siendo esta frase el inicio de un acalorada discusión entre Odin y Thor, para ella fue lo que la orillo a estar en la junta de los diez sabios, para tenerla bajo la mira dudaban de su honestidad._

* * *

Ella fue la imagen de la muerte de Loki, cambio el concepto que los Asgardianos tenían sobre el convirtiéndolo en una víctima mas del terrible atentado ¿Qué pasaba por mente de Liv al contradecirse con sus actos? Ahora estaba entre las sombras esperando el primer movimiento del hombre que se encontraba en la prisión, para delatarlo.

—¡Hora de cenar princesa!—Grito el vigilante de ese día, que justamente se encontraba solo, los tres guardias que normalmente lo respaldarían, entraban treinta minutos después, debido al los horarios improvisados que tenían diferencias de horas y minutos, lo suficiente para idear un plan de huida, tiempo de sobra para intentar quitarse los grilletes o los brazaletes que sellaban sus poderes y magia, al quitarse cualquiera de los dos, tendría ventaja al luchar con sujetos no experimentados.

«Comienza fase uno» Había juntado toda su energía para poder mostrar una ilusión pobre, la silueta de su cuerpo colgando de uno de los barrotes de la ventana «Un clásico, espero funcione» La luz distorsionaba la imagen, ya que era nula, para ser parte del suplicio emocional.

El guardia dio un vistazo rápido mientras introducía los alimentos a la ceñda «¿Qué? No puede ser en mi turno, Thor me partirá con un rayo» tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta, sin darse cuenta que Loki estaba detrás de esta, cuando logro identificar que había sido engañado era demasiado tarde, fue atacado y noqueado de manera sorpresiva, el joven de ojos verdes tomo el rostro de su vigilante entre su mano y estrello su cráneo en la pared, dejándolo sin conciencia «no vales mi tiempo, como para matarte» dejo al tipo inconsciente, sangrando de la nariz.

«Todo parece tranquilo» Con sigilo cerró la puerta dejando al sujeto dentro y salió del pasillo corriendo en silencio, hasta que llego a las escaleras, donde eran vigiladas por dos hombres, los cuales tenia memorizados sus movimientos, desde el dia que llego a ese lugar, ellos dejaban un periodo de siete segundos entre el espacio que tenían controlado, y solo había un descanso donde el ángulo de vista no llegaba.

«Uno… dos… tres…» Comenzó a contar en su mente, y cuando la cuenta coincidió con el momento, bajo con agilidad los escalones, uno a uno sin mayor problema, cuando llego al descanso, estaba agotado «cuatro… cinco.. seis» al ver la distracción del otro custodio siguió con su plan, pero una de las cadenas choco contra el barandal metálico, un simple error que lo expuso.

—¡Ilumina en aquel rincón**!** —Ordeno el guardia , el otro sujeto obedeció, haciendo que a Loki el latido se le paralizara por unos momentos, imaginando que tendría que usar la poca energía que le quedaba para matar, pero gracias al aco, el vigilante alunbro el lado contrario.

—Seguramente son ratas**.**

—Probablemente, pero ire a checar al invitado especial

«Genial, ahora se darán cuanta que escape»—Ese intercambio de palabras, bastaron para que Loki lograra su cometido, ahora estaba en la recepción de visitas, caminando entre las sombras. «Algo no esta bien» se paron en seco.

—¿Alguna vez te dijeron que insistir demasiado es estúpido? — Pregunto Loki al sentir los pasos de Liv tras suyo.

—Me descubriste antes de lo que creí—Salió detrás de un pilar.

—Este encuentro no es amistoso ¿verdad?—Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Es igual que el primer dia de lluvia.

—Ahora llamaras a los guardias, como yo llame a Heimdall y te encerraron en este lugar, pero en un citio especial—Se acerco a la chica —Piensas que soy débil, pero estas equivocada, se donde has estado, solo eres una gran estatua de mentiras y engaños.

— Los años han pasado y aun no puedes cambiar, tus discursos siguen siendo ambiguos. —Ella también camino en dirección a Loki —Los guardias estarán aquí en dos minutos, imagino que ya lo sabes.

—Aprendiste bien, pero no lo suficiente para estar a mi paso.

—Se la razón por la cual te mantenías en silencio, ahora no podrás usarme como una tonta, yo vi esa herida que jamás mostraste.

—El tiempo se acabo, no estamos solos.

Las luces iluminaron el lugar y la voz de un hombre se escucho en toda la prisión —Fuiste seducido por una linda distracción, así que puedes ir borrando tu estúpida sonrisa burlona.

—Compórtate, no lo hagas mas difícil, Jayred no dudara en lastimarte. —Liv se puso de escudo, protegiendo a Loki.

—Acabas de ganarte toda mi confianza, sube y platiquemos de planes futuros—Hablo desde la torre principal de vigilancia.

—No quiero especular que fingías cuando nos besábamos, ¿pensabas en alguien mas cuando te acariciaba?—Paso su mano por el rostro de Liv, confundiendo a los guardias —¿Quien ocupa mi lugar? ¿Jayred, Thor? ¿Qué tan ambiciosa te volviste? Dimelo al oido.

—Recuerda que esto es solo el inicio, no buscan hacerte sufrir, quieren aniquilarte.

* * *

**Creo que deje en claro que es Liv ¿no? **

**¿Aquien nombrara en el proximo capitulo?**

**¿Les agradan los recueros o los confunden?**

**Espero no les aburra y sepan que ya habra mas accion.**


	8. Recordar y abandonar

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Liv intentaba advertir con sus palabras —Recuerda que es solo el inicio, no buscan hacerte sufrir, quieren aniquilarte. —Se alzo en puntas para alcanzar el yodo de Loki —No estamos solos.

—¿Tienes miedo? — Entendió de inmediato de que no se trataba de un plan entre dos, vio como ella intentaba tomar su mano, con una desesperación tan grande, igual que otras ocasiones cuando la situación superaba su conciencia.

—Vamos, no sean tímidos, platiquen frente a nosotros — Seis guardias comenzaron a bajar de la torre de vigilancia.

—Dije que serian dos minutos a solas con él, es privado lo que quiero preguntar —Se alejo unos pasos de Loki.

—El juego termina cuando las luces se encienden —Alzo las manos en señal de rendición —Deja de ser peligroso y divertido.

Jayred salio de la habitación y se recargo en el barandal —Yo les ayudo a romper el hielo, ¿Por qué te dejo sola sin su protección? —Tenia la mirada fija en Loki, tratando de leer su comportamiento.

—Deja de comportarte como un imbécil —Los guardias llegaron a rodear al chico.

—Solo quiero mostrarte que jamás quiso a nadie, no lo hará, solo te uso para llegar a Heimdall.

—Todos se dan cuanta mas rápido que tu, ¿no es lamentable ser tan insignificante? —Su comportamiento era tan indiferente con ella, como si su pasado juntos no existiera.

—Esa pena y vergüenza siguió creciendo, ese sentimiento que no nos es extraño a ti y a mí. —Liv dio la vuelta —Odín y Thor están alerta, no pueden tocarlo.

Corrió en dirección de liv y la tomo de los brazos—¡Maldita traidora! — La empujo tirándola al suelo —Aléjate de mi.

Dio la vuelta golpeándose un hombro—Se que están decepcionados con la noticia, pero no lo pueden golpear. — se levanto del suelo.

—Solo alguien tan trastornado puede comportarse así —Jayred estaba divertido viendo las posibilidades de acabar con la vida de Loki y retiro su presencia caminando lentamente.

—No tengo remedio —La sonrisa de Loki de nuevo se marco en su rostro, mientras era arrastrado por todo el lugar.

«No es la primera vez que dejas una marca en mi cuerpo» Ella tenía una cicatriz, una con tantos recuerdos, siendo una de las razones por las cuales Loki se alejo de ella «Somos adictos a la tristeza».

—Llévenselo, los demás estarán contentos cuando les diga que tan peligroso es, gracias Liv. —Dijo al ver a la chica a su lado.

Los guardias obedecieron y lo llevaron a su celda, la cual tenia adentro al guardia desmayado, Loki recapacito las pocas palabras que Liv le había dicho, tal vez era hora de cambiar de plan y ser lo que todos esperaban.

—¿Quiénes son los otros? —Dijo ella con una mano en su hombro.

—Te debo una explicación, entremos y platiquemos mientras limpio ese raspón. —Entraron y cerraron la puerta.

—¿son los diez sabios? —Pregunto Liv.

—No, es un grupo de gente que esta muy incómoda con el regreso de Loki, solo quieren a sus familias a salvo.

—Pero el padre de todos, esta enojado con el, seguramente le dara un castigo eterno.

—Eso es lo que la mayoría cree, pero es su hijo, lo mas drástico es que duerma sus poderes.

—Entonces… ¿Ustedes quieren castigarlo? —Quito la mano de su hombro.

—Podria decirse, el poder mandarlo a Yggdrasil, será un respiro para los asgardianos, pero si no podemos, le quitaremos todo lo que quiere poco a poco.

—Eso es drástico —Sintió la textura rasposa tela en su herida soltando un quejido.

—Disculpa, no estoy acostumbrado en ser delicado — Hablemos de otra cosa, Loki dijo que estuviste encerrada aquí—tomo un ungüento y paso su mano por la piel lacerada de Liv.

—Es verdad, ustedes votaron para mandarme a este lugar incluso inventaron una nueva forma de excluir a la gente.

—La habitación de Karmilla, ¿era para ti?

* * *

_Después de la muerte de Nerta, Liv había comenzado a alejarse de todos, lloraba todo el dia, gritaba al ser cuestionada, sus reacciones eran volátiles, ni siquiera Loki podía entender a su amiga, no sabia como ayudarla y al contarle a Heimdal el se sintió con el deber de llevarla a un lugar donde la tuvieran en observación, para que no hiciera alguna tontería, la reunión de las familias importantes de Asgrad decidieron mandarla a la torre de la prision, donde solo habían hombres peligrosos para el reino, pensaban eso de ella al ser hija de un capitán importante en la guerra y que su madre era la diosa de la naturaleza, quizá la combinación llevaría a una simple asgardiana a un ataque contra su pueblo._

_El joven príncipe la visitaba cada dos das, pero su paciencia estaba al dorde de la desesperación a llegar al punto donde Liv habia entrado en un estado de abandono total.__— Dos meses sin cruzar palabra con nadie, has llamado mi atención. —Quito el conjuro en la pared de cristal y paso a la habitación blanca, llena de luz enceguecedora —Hoy vengo a despedirme, mis visitas no te ayuda y eso me afecta. —Se sentó al un lado de Liv —Iré con Thor a explorar dos reinos, estaré lejos un largo tiempo, puedo negarme, eso depende de ti…_

— _Al menos me das opciones —Levaba largo período sin dormir, se auto flagelaba al sentirse tan inútil ante cualquier problema, tenía la mirada perdida dirigida al suelo, si imagen era deteriorada._

—_No sé, como hacer para que regreses. —Loki sonrió al escuchar la voz de la chica, tenia tiempo pensando como seria ese momento —No puedes cerrarte al mundo, no puedes tomar ese tipo de decisiones tu sola._

— _Al final todos pensamos de forma egoísta, por eso perdí la razón—Su voz era rasposa llevaba tiempo que no se comunicaba con nadie _

—_No te castigues, eres mas fuerte de lo que crees —De alguna forma se veía reflejado en ella._

—_Perdí a mi padre, el hombre más cariñoso que recuerde, mi madre sufrió hasta el ultimo respiro que dio frente a mi y todo Asgard me ve como si fuera una clase de fenómeno ¿sabes que tan insignificante me siento?. — Alzo la mirada para ver a los ojos a Loki._

—_Lo se, pase todo ese tiempo a tu lado, vi como caíste a este abismo._

—_¿Qué piensa Heimdall por dejarme aquí?_

—_hable con el hace tres días y dijo que también estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Nerta, pero se comportaba como un asgardiano, que primero era su deber y que tu tenias que comportarte igual._

—_Parece que jamás quiso conocerme, no tengo esa fuerza de voluntad._

—_Yo le dije que toda esa indiferencia era lo que te orillo a donde estas y que era una estupidez que te encerrara en este lugar, no estás loca, no perdiste la razón, solo estas confundida… y el dijo que podrías llegar a ser un peligro para Asgard, pero por el momento solo eras un peligro para ti misma —Su tono de voz comenzó a sonar enojado —Y yo dije que el ¡era un pendejo vomitando inmundicias! —Comenzó a reír al recordar tan inconstante que se comporto—Termino corriéndome de ese lugar._

—_Imagino que tenias miedo, al pensar que te golpearía. —Ella comenzó a reir y Loki beso su frente en forma de despedida, ella al ver que el se levantaba tomo su mano y no lo soltó _

___—Disculpame, es tarde._

_—No te vayas._

—_No te rindas, eres importante en mi vida._

—_No lo hare, lo juro — El al escuchar esa respuesta se inclino y la abrazo _

—_Pensé que era mi lugar ser fuerte, no quiero dejarte sola —Tiempo después Odín ordeno que Liv tendría estar bajo la orden de la familia real, debido a que ese favor se lo pidió Loki, también que era una buena manera de tenerla bajo vigilancia y saber que tan voluble era su comportamiento, fue nombrada consejera de los príncipes por eso su presencia no era extraña para la familia real._

* * *

—¿Qué te hizo entrar en razón? —Preguntó Jayred, después de escuchar la historia contada por Liv, en la cual omito a a Loki.

—¿El amor por Asgard? —No sabia que responder —Estarde y en verdad deseo dormir, gracias por estrujar mi hombro. —estaba parada en la puerta.

—Pude notar que Loki, no te odia, solo quiere alejarte de el por alguna razón, creo que están mas unidos de lo que dicen —Esas palabras dejaron helada a Liv, ese hombre era mas inteligente de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Dudas, preguntas o comentarios…. ¿no?**

**n_n bueno… T-T.**

**Todo se complica, no se sabe que es que, el juicio se aproxima y nada es como se cree.**

**Cambios de planes en los protagonistas, cambios de bando (y cambios de sexo… naaa es mentira XD).**

**¿Quien atacara a quien por la espalda?**

**¿Cuándo habra besos?**

**El próximo capitulo solo será sobre Loki y Thor.**

**Dato curioso:**

**Karmilla, es la hechicera mas poderosa de Asgard.**


	9. Declaración dolorosa

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

**Rumbo a la confrontacion real. (parte 1 de 3)**

Dos días habían pasado desde ese extraño encuentro con Jayred, dos días desde que había recibido alguna clase de visita, pero en fin… el había pasado mas tiempo perdido en el cosmos, suplicando por su suerte, implorando clemencia antes de sucumbir ante la inevitable muerte. La falta de compañía le parecía una sencilla prueba de paciencia, era justo lo quería para estar solo con sus pensamientos.

Llevaba puesta una camisa gris sencilla, pantalón negro y nada mas, habia dejado las sandalias bajo su precaria cama, tenia recargada la cabeza en la pared, viendo los grilletes de sus manos reconociendo el conjuro tallado por Karmilla. Repasando las palabras de Liv y si algo lo diferenciaba de un asgardiano era su intelecto «Parece que conseguí asustar a los fuertes, pero hay algo que me parece estupido» Masajeo su frente «Heimdall dejaría todo por proteger a Liv, pero tenia miedo de estar sola, por lo tanto… el no sabe nada ¿como es posible?» Tomo el libro que Thor le habia llevado y cerro las portada «¿En que lio estas metida? Si dije que te alejaras, eres una idiota» Sintió un súbito sentimiento de desesperación «Por mas que intento alejarte de todo peligro, intentas salvarme» Despues de un tiempo termino de pie caminando en el poco espacio de la celda.

A lo lejos escucho la voz grave de su hermano, griro los ojos imaginando lo que pasaría en cuanto estuvieran frente a frente, los pasos de Thor de detuvieron.—¿Leiste el libro que traje? —Pregunto el rubio al frente de la celda.

—No tengo nada que hacer ¿Que podía ser peor que ver unas hojas pintadas?

—Nuestra madre siempre nos leia una historia antes de dormir, contándonos lo que nuestro padre habia hecho por los nueve reinos.

—Cada quien recuerda a su modo, no es lo mismo para mi —Loki solo recordaba la direrencia entre el y su hermano, incluso desde su infancia.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidar todo lo que vivimos juntos? ¿Nuestra vida como hermanos no significa nada?

—Tu mismo iniciaste, ¿recuerdas tu historia favorita? ¿Cómo jurabas terminar con los enemigos eternos de Asgard?

Thor tenia la mirada fija al suelo, la culpa estaba presente en sus palabras —Éramos niños, no sabía el daño que te hacía. —Entendía a lo que se refería su hermano y se arrepentía con todo su ser.

* * *

_Una noche llena de estrellas cubría a Asgard y como era de esperar todos tenían que dormir para recuperar fuerzas, todos excepto un par de niños inquietos —Hermano, ¿Puedo leer un rato en tu cama? Todavía no tengo sueño —Imploraba un pequeño de ojos verdes a la entrada de la habitación_

_Los ojos azules de Thor miraron fijamente a Loki mientras cruzaba sus brazos —Solo un rato, mañana tengo que entrenar temprano y me gusta llegar a tiempo para ganarle a todos._ _—Se hizo a un lado, dejando un espacio en la cama_

—_Bien. —Sus ojos se iluminaron, al escuchar las palabras efectivas, corrió descalzo para meterse entre las cobijas._

—_Mira, es el libro de cuentos. —El rubio mostro una sonrisa triunfante, al mostrar su tesoro que escondía bajo su almohada. —No me gusta leer, pero así te dará sueño ¿Qué historia quieres escuchar? —Pregunto resignado. _

—_Lee sobre__ Jotunheim._

_Thor comenzó a hojear las paginas y llegar al texto indicado —Aquí dice que los gigantes de hielo son asquerosos, tontos y retrogradas mounstros. —Comenzó a hacer muecas para asustar al joven príncipe._

—_¿Cree que sean tan malos? —Pregunto triste y asustado._

—_No, yo creo que soy capas de destruir toda su raza inmunda. —Contesto De forma orgullosa Thor —¿Por qué pones esa cara, Loki? —Interrogo al ver el rostro decaído de Loki._

* * *

—¿Ahora entiendes? —Hablo frente a la puerta de su celda _—_¿Aun Tienes planeado cumplir con tu propósito? Estoy a unos pasos.—Cuestiona la valentía de Thor.

—No solo esta eso, tuvimos momentos felices, recuerdos entrañables, no se que pasa por tu mente. —Quería apoyar a su hermano, mostrarle que podía iniciar de cero, con sus seres queridos — No puedo imaginar, a pesar de que lo intente

—Es lo que odio de ti, tratando ser otro por una visita inmunda a Mitgard y pretender ser el salvador de Asgard…—Su voz estaba llena de rencor, así como de frustración —_¿Alguna vez entendiste lo que sentía?_ —Pregunto alterado.

—Jamas lo hice y lo siento—Era el inicio de su disculpa —Pero quiero enmendar mis errores, quiero saber quien eres en realidad que sientes en estos momentos ¿es tan difícil hablar con migo? — Camino para quedar frente a Loki —Soy tu hermano. —Intento crear un vinculo sentimental.

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos —¿Quieres saber cual era mi cuento favorito? —Sonrió mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro, estaba al borde de la desesperación —La historia cómo los objetos brillantes del cielo nocturno nacieron, como planetas, cometas y estrellas surgieron de las chispas del Muspelheim y Niflheim, siempre pensé que era magnifico, la forma en que los reinos estaban unidos. —Apretó sus dientes, conteniendo la emoción —Pero tenia que seguir tus pasos y odiar a cualquiera que no tuviera la misma visión que un asgardiano, termine olvidándome de mi mismo.

—Tantas palabras que quedaron sin decir¸jamas sabré lo mucho que te herí, si no me lo dices. —Imploraba que Loki le mostrara como ayudarlo.

—_Nunca pensé sentir esto_ —Estaba parado frente a la puerta mostrándose tal cual, con una postura de exposición— _Tan culpable y destrozado por dentro_— Sostenía las cadenas entre sus manos —_ Me siento entumecido, como si estuviera congelado en el tiempo_—Volteo a ver a Thor a los ojos —_Solo soy un cascaron sin alma, perdí esa parte importante de mi al hacer trato con los Chitauri._

—No te dejare solo, arriesgaría mi vida por ti de nuevo, solo para asegurarme que estas bien, lucharía contra todo un reino solo por cuidarte, tienes mucho por que luchar, Liv esta esperándote. —Por un segundo pudo ver a su hermano menor, no era tarde para rescatarlo, estaba enterrado bajo esa sombra creada por el.

—Quiero que te vayas. —Dijo de forma cortante

—¿Por qué cada vez que hablo sobre Liv, abandonas todo? Ella dijo que te siguió incluso cuando fuste rey, sufrió tu partida, espero tu regreso.—Entendió que ella, en algún momento tuvo el mismo ideal que su hermano ¿Por qué no estaba encerrado junto a Loki?

—No la metas en esto, le tengo el mismo interés como a cualquier asgardiano común. —Intento, no decir mas sobre su pasado con la chica.

Thor tenia que investigar sobre lo que había pasado cuando el estuvo en Mitgard —¿Qué necesitas para sentirte en casa? — Quiera saber que podía unir a Loki con su pasado en Asgard.

—Nada, este ya no es mi hogar. —Se alejo de la puerta regresando a la oscuridad, dejando en claro que la platica terminaba en ese momento.

—Vendré pronto, seré tu apoyo en esta difícil cruzada. —Fueron sus palabras de despedida, salio confundido, sin la compañía de sus amigos. Thor confundido fue a buscar respuestas, donde Loki aseguraba que no había nada, Pero quedo petrificado al percatarse de la cicatriz hecha por un gigante de hielo, en la piel de Liv, en un lugar que jamás habia observado de ella.

* * *

**Surgen nuevas interrogantes.**

**¿Por qué Loki siempre encubre a Liv?**

**¿Tiene planeado redimir sus faltas?**

**¿Qué importancia tiene su cuento favorito con el futuro de la historia?**

**¿Qué pasara cuando Loki este frente a Odín? ¿Qué le dira?**

_**Gracias por prestar algo de su tiempo para leer, también por comentar, todo lo que escriben lo tomo en cuenta.**_

_**Tengo pensado cambiar el genero de drama por el de misterio ¿Qué piensan?**_

**Dato curioso: **

**Niflheim es la materia fría, lo opuesto al ****Muspelheim**** o materia caliente y la creación se inicio del contacto entre el fuego y el hielo en el inmenso vacío ****Ginnungagap****, creándose el agua. Hice mi tarea nórdica XD. **


	10. Dulce sueño

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

**Rumbo a la confrontacion real. (parte 2 de 3)**

—El verdadero infierno, es que tu vida haya fracasado ¿no crees? —Loki recibia la visita de un hombre particular, que sin aviso invadió su espacio.

—Hoy es dia de visitas, no sabes cuanto aprecio tu compañía —Dijo con sarcasmo desde interior de la celda.

—¿Quieres saber que les pasa a los condenados mandados a Yggdrasil? —Tenía la firme intención de doblegar el espíritu del dios del engaño.

Estaba recostado en la cama —No estoy muy interesado, pero pareces muy emocionado por contarme.

Jayred empezó a reír con si voz grave y profunda —Deja de jugar, tu destino está en mis manos y no tardara en cumplirse.

—Dicen que en ese lugar vive un dragón, ¿Me darás una mascota? —Pregunto Loki de forma burlona.

—Níðhöggr, es de quien menos debes preocuparte, de hecho seriás afortunado si termina devorándote rápido, te ahorrara del verdadero sufrimiento. —Hizo un movimiento de manos, mostrando una figura de humo luminoso.

«Hechizeria» Noto rápido Loki.

—Estarás solo donde nadie escuchara tus gritos suplicantes de clemencia, implorando rezaras para que algo termine con tu vida, pero estarás rodeado de un silencio mortal.

—Aun no logras asustarme.

—En ese lugar viven algunos animales, venados tal vez, pero no son inofensivos, sus astas parecerán normales, pero en ellas crecen partes de la raíz del árbol, que con un simple toque en ti piel, comenzara a enterrarse dentro de esta. Tu sensible y pálida piel, sentirás como la raíz corroe tus adentros, quemando, desgarrando y tu sangre alimentara la tierra que pises. —Paso su mano por la ventanilla de la celda y mostro unas runas de jotunheim.

«Por eso heimdall, no sabe de tus planes ¿Por qué me muestras tu secreto?»

—Cuando tengas la necesidad de apoyarte en cualquier rincón, de este crecerán lanzas, que se clavaran en tus manos, jamás tendrás un momento de descanso, sentirás el sabor de tu sangre cuando caigas exhausto y el árbol comience a crecer desde tu pecho, perforando cada rincón, pero para tu desgracia, no morirás, te sentirás débil, al punto de tu ultimo exhalo, pero tu corazón seguirá latiendo. —Sus ojos azules, no mostraban piedad —¿Tienes miedo? …Deberias.

—Intentas, asustarme con algo que aseguras que pasara, pero soy hijo de Odín, no pueden condenarme.

—¿ No es una pena que tu vida haya fracasado? Tanto que incluso, la persona que te conocía de forma tan intima te diera la espalda.

—Usas muy bien a la hija de Heimdall —Pregunto al ver la magia recién usada. Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido, ternino de juntar las piezas «Planeas matarme antes del juicio».

—¿Lo dices por mis trucos? Ella no tiene nada que ver— Asgardianos poderosos estaban detrás del grupo de Jayred «Pero es la siguiente después de terminar con tigo».

Esa visita lo dejo exhausto física y mentalmente, tanto enojo dejaron tensión en su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban por la ira contenida, nada parecía seguro en ese lugar, tenia la cabeza recatgada en la pared, sus brazos recargados en sus rodillas, trataba de desconectarse de su entorno, respiro para tranquilizar su pulso, rescatar la poco razón que le quedaba, entrando poco a poco en un sueño profundo. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo ese sueño que lo perseguía, era el día que Odín había exiliado a Thor a Mitgard y acababa de comprender porque su padre lo trataba de forma diferente.

Estaba dentro de la bañera, sentía la espuma burbujeante en su piel, relajándose con el entorno, velas aromáticas encendidas, agua con temperatura exacta, compañía precisa, estaba consiente dentro de su recuerdo, lo sentía tan vivido, que anhelaba no despertar por unos momentos.

—Por fin odin vera que su hijo no es de confiar, podrá apreciar mi talento como futuro rey —Dijo con la mirada fija en la nada, recargado en el borde de la bañera. —Mi plan marcha a la perfección, solo falta un detalle.

—El Tesract, con sus poderes conquistaras los nueve reinos, reinventaras Asgard, todo está a tu favor con Thor exiliado —Liv estaba sentaba en un banco a un lado de la bañera, quedando frente al joven —Pero no puedo dejar de notar, algo distinto en tu mirada ¿paso algo mas en Jotunheim? —De entre la espuma comenzó a subir su mano sosteniendo una esponja, con delicadeza comenzó a masajear el pecho de Loki.

—Nada en realidad, solo confirme que esa raza no es nada más que un ejército de ignorantes y manipulables piezas en mi juego de guerra. —Poso su mano sobre la mano de la chica, recordando como en medio de la lucha su aspecto había cambiado, mostrando su verdadera naturaleza.

Liv noto que algo no marchaba bien, bajo la mirada, se levanto y camino a la entrada, tomando una toalla —Esta bien, no insistiré —Cerro los ojos dándole algo de privacidad a su príncipe. —Vístete rápido tienes una platica pendiente.

Loki salió de la bañera sin dar aviso, con el cuerpo aun húmedo camino a la puerta con su andar ególatra, acomodo su cabello y vio a la chica con los ojos cerrados, paso su mano por la clavícula de Liv y vio como algunas gotas de agua se perdían entre su ropa y el escote, disfrutaba cada instante con ella, acerco su rostro al yodo de la chica y susurro de forma sugestiva —Me encanta tocarte y ver como reaccionas a cada cosa que hago, tendrás que entrar con migo la próxima vez —Ella abrió los ojos y sintió la lengua de Loki por su mandíbula, después de unos labios mojados recorriendo su cuello.

Mordió su labio inferior —Sabes como cambiar de tema —Dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Loki, sin importarle que su atuendo se estropeara.

El separo el contacto para verla a los ojos —La toalla, por favor —Sonrió maliciosamente, sabiendo con exactitud lo que provocaba el la mente de Liv y vio la mirada suplicante de la chica, intento mirar a otro lado, dándose tiempo para entrar en razón, tomo la toalla de la otra mano de la joven y en vez de taparte el cuerpo, la coloco sobre su cabeza —Mi destino, se aclara hoy.

Loki se dirigió al lugar donde enfrentaría a su padre —¿Qué soy exactamente? —Estaba de espaldas a Odín.

—Mi hijo —Contesto el padre de todo.

—¿Estas seguro de que no es algo mas? —Pregunto mientras su piel tomaba color azul y sus ojos dejaban de ser verdes, ese fue el inicio su decepción mas grande, donde sus ilusiones se rompieron y sus emociones se quebraron, cuando mas necesito de un padre, el callo en el sueño de Odín y cuando mas confundido estaba le dejaron un reino que no queria, todo en una misma noche.

* * *

Thor voló a casa de LIv, con la intención de saber sus planes, saber la verdad o la mitad, espero en el balcón al notar que no habia nadie en la habitación, pocos minutos pasaron para que las luces encendieran y Liv entrara con el cabello mojado, vistiendo solamente con una bata de baño abierta, paso saliva al ver a su consejera de tal forma, ella camino al espejo de su pared y dejo al descubierto su piel, no habría pasado a mas si solo hubiera sido un cuerpo desnudo, pero ella estaba viendo una marca de ataque.

—¿Cuándo te agredio un gigante de hielo? —Entro el rubio sin pedir permiso, espantando a la joven que no intento cubrir su cicatriz —Contesta —Ordeno Thor.

—Fue Loki —Contesto de forma directa —Despues de tener contacto con el Tesrract, perdió control sobre sus poderes, no pude ayudarlo.

_Ya como legitimo rey de Asgard,Loki intento no mencionar sobre lo acontecido con su padre, intento olvidar el dolor en los brazos de la única persona que lo hacia sentir vivo, pero el vacio en su alma no lo dejaba descansar, taladrando en su mente que su origen lo terminaría separando de las personas que mas quería, que siempre seria la sombra de su hermano._

—_¿No puedes dormir?__—Pregunto el joven, al ver que Liv estaba pendiente de el._

—_Estoy preocupada por lo que no estás diciéndome__—Se acerco a posar su mano en el pecho de Loki y después besar el lado izquierdo de este._

—_Estoy sobrellevando la verdad, es difícil confesarlo, pero estoy devastado__— Abrazo a la chica y sintió su espalda desnuda, juntándola más a su cuerpo._

—_Dime lo que sientes y lo sentiré con tigo. —sus manos se deslizaron poco a poco, por su abdomen, pasando delicadamente sus dedos por la piel pálida de Loki._

—_He he he, estoy metido en un gran problema__—su risa fue muy escandalosa, al sentir las manos invasivas de Liv._

— _Arruinas el momento, estoy segura de que serás un gran rey__… si es lo que quieres__—comenzó a besar el cuello del hombre de cabello negro._

_El acerco el rostro al oído de la chica y dijo —sin ti, no soy nada —Tenía miedo de perderla, cuendo se enterara de la verdad._

—_Te amo, Loki —Esas palabras lo asustaron y de inmediato se levanto de la cama._

—_Quiero dejarte fuera de todo esto —Ya el había tomado esa decisión. _

—_No fue tu culpa lo que paso con Odín, el ya estaba cansado por el conjuro que uso con Thor._

—_¿Cómo sabes? ¿Quién te dijo?— Su comportamiento súbitamente cambio —Quiero que te alejes_

—_¿Qué pasa? Puedes decirme lo que sea. —Cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas._

—_¿En verdad? —Dejo expuesta su apariencia de gigante —¡Mírame! Soy un mounstro —Liv quedo impactada con la revelación, mostrando una expresión de incertidumbre —Acabas de mostrarme lo que quería saber. —Se dejo caer al piso, sus manos cubrían su rostro._

_Ella salio de la cama y lo abrazo por detrás, dejando una mano sobre su abdomen y otra rodeando su pecho—Eres el mismo, maravilloso e inteligente, pero mas poderoso y fuerte—Su apariencia volvía a la normalidad —No derrumbes lo que construimos._

—_No insistas —Dijo de forma autoritaria mientras apoyaba su mano en el costado de Liv, pero no controlo su poder quemando con su toque helado, el vientre de la joven, ella intento no mostrar agonía, pero herida era grave —Perdon Liv, no fue mi intención. —Fue la ultima platica que tuvieron como pareja, el la dejo fuera de todo propósito, incluso Heimdall la mando a las afueras del reino antes de que Loki cayera del bifrost. _

* * *

—No fue su intención provocarme esta cicatriz, estaba perdido detrás de tanta tristeza y soledad —El cabello rojo de Liv caía al frente —Todos cometemos errores, el mío fue pensar que podía manejar las cosas sola. —Giro dándole la espalda a Thor y dejo caer la bata, cambiando sus ropas en segundos.

Thor entendió por que su hermano estaba cautivado por ella, pero también dudaba de si franqueza —¿De que hablas?

—Has platicado con Loki ¿Viste su mirada? ¿Escuchaste su tono de suplica? ¿Entendiste su dolor? Sabes que de algún modo esta arrepentido.

—Creo en el ¿pero que te hizo cambiar a ti?

— Nada, sigo con la intención de ayudar a tu hermano, pero hay algo que esta fuera de mis manos. —Camino en dirección de Thor y tomo su mano —Tienes que prometer que lo cuidaras y que después del juicio protegerás su vida.

* * *

**Espero les agrade este capitulo, el pasado fue mostrado y los planes futuros igual.**

**¿Alguien sera capaz de salvar a Loki?**

**¿Thor podra resolver el misterio de Jayred?**

**¿Que planea Liv?**

**Dato cuirioso:**

**Níðhöggr dragon que vive entre las raíces del árbol Yggdrasil.**


	11. Vice Versa

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

**Me gustaría aclarar, que la dinámica de este capítulo es algo diferente, por eso el nombre tan peculiar.**

* * *

**Rumbo a la confrontacion real. (parte 3 de 3)**

A pesar de que deseo que el tiempo pasara lentamente, cada dia lo vivía cada vez mas paralizado por el miedo, temeroso de quedar en el olvido, había perdido su convicción mucho tiempo atrás, sentía su cuerpo consumido por la espera desolada en aquel calabozo, sus manos aun estaban aprisionadas en los grilletes irritando su piel, sus ojos verdes mostraban una mirada llena de cansancio y desolación, ya que en la habitación de karmilla conciliar el sueño era imposible, el destino lo llevaba de nuevo entre los pasillos donde vería a su padre, el hombre que lo condenaría, estaba a unos pasos.

Los superiores ya estaban reunidos en la gran sala, Adisla, Rustleif, Skavnir, Drifa, Nelkir, Korst, Merilis, Olfrid, Jayred y Liv. En ese orden estaban sentados a lo alto del recinto, los dos mientras aparentaban serenidad absoluta esperaban el momento exacto para exponer al dios del engaño y mostrar que seguía siendo peligroso para todo Asgard.

Odín con esa presencia tan imponente se dirigió a Loki —Se debe temer sólo aquello que puede perjudicar a otro; lo demás no, ¿Entiendes mis palabras? —Fue la primera cuestión de la confrontación real.

Los ojos verdes de Loki, dejaron de ver Odín por un momento, sintió como su pecho se contraía y la impotencia se apoderaba de su mente, intento despejar su garganta, ya que sentía una opresión inigualable, suvos se escuchaba algo rasposa —Siempre… toda mi vida, anhele poder ser de quien te sintieras orgulloso, que me conocieras, que fueras mi padre, pero jamás paso, solo me arrepiento de una sola cosa — Hizo una pausa para ver a los sabios, específicamente a uno —No poder regresar el tiempo y tomar otras decisiones.

**Un dia antes…**

El rubio paseaba de un lado a otro, entre el pasillo principal del recinto de Odín, dudoso de cómo actuar, confrontar a su padre era algo impensable, esos actos lo mandaron a Mitgard «¿Qué pienso ganar de todo esto?» paso la mano por su cabello y después masajeo su nuca, paso saliva y sus ojos mostraban determinación, paro su caminata y dio un paso firme a la puerta, alzo la mano y dio unos golpes en esta —¿puedo pasar, padre?

—Nunca pides permiso, puedes entrar —El padre de todos sabia que su hijo estaba cayendo dentro de la telaraña de culpa que tejía Loki y que eso se notaba en el comportamiento del rubio ¿Cada cuanto, Thor tenia un conducta cortes? Odin estaba en el marco de la puesta del balcón que daba una vista majestuosa a todo Asgard, incluso mas alla del reino, quizá buscaba tranquilidad mirando la luna, siendo el dios de la sabiduría, el pensamiento le ganaba a su tiempo confundiéndolo entre el cariño y el deber, no encontrado consuelo con su duelo moral.

Thor camino para estar junto a su padre —Jamás seré un rey tan esplendido como el que has sido, pero me pregunto ¿Qué tan sangre fría debes de ser para dictar un castigo tan cruel a quien criaste?

—Se que has visitado a Loki y el manejo tu conciencia —Buscaba una respuesta sincera por parte del ríos del rayo —Todo lo que mostro fue mentira, su alma cambio**.**

—No, el sigue siendo mi hermano, podemos salvarlo, incluso si algo nos queda en la duda en cuanto a su naturaleza, sigue siendo Loki.

—¿Quieres o crees que merece una segunda oportunidad? —Los dos miraban el cielo, tratando de no juntar miradas.

—Se que merece un castigo, pero mandarlo a un lugar tan terrorífico como Yggdrasil es impensable —Thor se recargo en el barandal, mostrando lo preocupado que estaba con la posibilidad de perder a su hermano menor.

—Como rey, no puedo perdonarlo por atacar lo que mis antepasados protegieron con sus vidas, lo que me inculcaron a cuidar, es mejor tener una mente fría en todo esto «Pero como padre…»

**_Un día antes…_**

_Lady Sif entro a la sección especial, miro lo que Thor le habia advertido días antes _«Esas son runas de Jotunheim» a los lados de la pared de cristal estaban pintados junto a los hechizos de Karmilla «¿Pero que significan? » — _Thor no viene hoy, tenia algo importante que hacer y me pidió que te cuidara, _

Loki alzo la mirada, el contorno de sus ojos tenia un color rojo —Deja de verme con lastima, haces que esta maldita habitación me haga recordar lo mismo que tu ¿Por qué eliges ese memoria?

Quedo impresionada ¿Qué clase de enfermo mando a construir tal horror? —Trato de recordarte cuando creía que eras uno de los nuestros.

—¿Un asgardiano? …Pues ya sabes que no.

—Eres un idiota, un amigo mas, eso pensé que eras.

* * *

_Los guerreros estaban en el centro de entrenamiento al aire libre, era tiempo de atacar al dios del trueno y como era de esèrar Sif fue la primera an atacar a golpe limpio, lanzando un puñetazo a la cara del rubio, pero bloqueado con el codo de la víctima, Thor tomo a Sif en un agarre de lucha, pero entro Frandal atacando con esgrima, fue cuando el rubio decidió usar su Mjolnir para seguir luchando, lanzando al joven de bigote al césped de alrededor,_ _—¡estoy bien!_ _—Contesto mientras se ponía de pie._

_Sif al notar la distracción, dio un golpe directo a las costillas haciendo que el rubio la soltara, ahora era turno de Loki para agredir al rubio, haciendo tres proyecciones de el, rodeando a su hermano, goleándolo en todas direcciones, se notaba que Thor estaba divirtiéndose —Tienes que venir a jugar, Liv —Grito aun siendo sometido por el ojiverde._

—_Tengo la escusa que debo entregar sus reportes sobre la seguridad de este mes, era su obligación escribirlos —Contesto debajo de un árbol _

—_Por eso eres nuestra consejera, mejor dinos ¿Por qué jamás entrenas?_

—_Thor, no —Loki por un momento bajo la guardia y fue envestido por su hermano, pero el rubio se encontró con una proyección y aparecieron dos mas._

—_Soy mejor en la táctica —Contesto mientras dejaba sus notas y veía el encuentro._

_Frandal, llego por la espalda y cuando el rubio giro, el lo golpeó con el borde del florete en la nariz, haciendo que Thor perdiera el equilibrio y Sif pudiera entrar de nuevo a la acción, pateando el abdomen del rubio, mientras el tomando su pierna para hacerle una barrida de judo._

—_¿Ya te cansaste hermano? —Hablo preocupado Loki, parado junto al el, recibiendo un codazo y para sorpresa era otro holograma, distrayéndolo para que Frandal tratara de noquearlo con un cabezazo, siendo sorprendido por el mismo golpe, haciendo que el joven de bigote soltara su espada y tomando un descanso recobrara la conciencia._

—_Enanos debiluchos—Rio Thor mientras seguía hermano, golpeando otra proyección, —Solo queda uno falso— Vio a su alrededor y solo vio a un Loki y antes de atacarlo, Sif intento patear a Thor de nuevo, desde el suelo donde los esperaba, cuando conecto el golpe se paro enseguida, quedando frente a frente, luchando a puño limpio, pero por mas fuerte que fuera, una mujer jamás tendría la fuerza de un hombre, quedando exhausta a la mitad del juego, siendo protegida por Loki._

—_Aquí estoy, ataca si eres valiente—Dijo mostrando una pose de ataque, Thor se enfureció al ser provocado, lanzando su martillo._

_Sif volteo a ver a Liv y ella guiño el ojo, susurrando, "No es Loki, el esta escondido" señalo a los dos hermanos para que no perdiera detalle sobre el desenlace._

_Por el enojo Thor no noto que era la otra proyección de Loki, haciendo que el Mjolnir se incrustara en una pared, El dios del engaño salió detrás de la figura de su hermano, con el florete que tomo del suelo, apuntando al cuello de Thor—El juego termino. —Todos quedaron anonadados con el resultado final, Frandal incluso le dio una palmada en la espalda baja, asustando a Loki, Lady Sif le dio unos aplausos._

_El camino en dirección de Liv —¿Cómo sabias que no era yo?_

—_Facil, jamás dejarías que Thor te lastimara, nunca te expones._

—_Felicidades, aprendes rápido hermano. —Dijo el rubio mientras pasaba junto a ambos._

* * *

—Siempre supe que tus celos y rencor contra Thor te llevarían a lugares oscuros, pero arrastraste a otras personas con tigo.

—¿Podrías dejarme solo? Se supone que tengo que vivir en confinamiento.

**Dos días antes…**

Thor entro a la prisión y se llevo una sorpresa al notar que Loki ya no estaba en su celda —¿Quién ordeno su traslado? —Pregunto con molestia al guardia.

—Es por el intento de fuga, la junta real lo decidió, disculpe. —Contesto Etzel, asombrado con la expresión enojada de Thor.

—Llévame con mi hermano —Ordeno y el joven guardia enseguida le mostro el camino, abrió las rejas de una sección que jamás había visitado, donde las paredes tenían un color distinto, signos de hechicería estaban pintados cada cierta distancia, y al final una gran pared de cristal, detrás de esta estaba sentado Loki en una habitación iluminada de color blanco, el estaba sentado en el medio, sus movimientos eran temblorosos, debido a las noches sin dormir —Hermano—Hablo en voz baja, Thor al notar aun mas debatido al joven de ojos verdes.

Loki hizo un mueca tapándose los oídos —He he he, esto es una verdadera mierda. —Dijo incomodo, ese lugar había sido creado para quebrar el espíritu de quien estuviera dentro.

—Solo alguien esta detrás de esto, no cuestiones a los sabios, pronto lo resolveremos.

—Por fin puedo verte, frante a frente —Contesto Loki parándose y quedando delantera al cristal —Parece que tengo lo que meresco.

—Te dejaste llevar por el dolor, jamás me contaste lo mucho que sufrias. —Thor mostraba una mirada sincera.

—Dime lo que entiendes y sabras quien soy —Intento darle una segunda oportunidad de darse a conocer —Siempre pensé que lo lograría, pero no sabia que mis actos estarían tan equivocados, Mitgar fue el declive de mi historia.

—Aun tienes mucho, porque luchar, una familia que te ama y que lloro tu partida.

—No puedes saber, que es lo sentí todo esta tiempo bajo tu sombra, ¿alguna vez te has soñado viéndote sumergido en la oscuridad sin más que hacer, solo perder toda convicción? —Cuestiono a su hermano.

—No, jamás. —Siempre tenía energía y moral para mirar más allá de los problemas

—Pues yo lo vivo a diario, viendo como después de mi fingida muerte todos siguieron con sus vidas incluso Liv —Tocio el cristal con su mano y comenzó a ser torturado con magia —¿Estas feliz, al quitarme todo lo que amaba en Asgard?.

«¿Aun la quieres? » Entendió por fin, que todo ese tiempo alejando a la chica era para protegerla —No se de que hablas.

Dejo de apoyarse en el vidrio, cayendo de rodillas agitado y cansado—Vivir el Yggdrasil, con migo es lo único que tendré, cuento los días para despedirme de un mundo al cual jamás le importe.

**_Dos días antes…._**

El sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta de metal lo despertaron —Buenos días mounstro. —Era la voz grave de Jayred —Hoy dormirás en un lugar muy especial, Loki.

—¿A que se debe tal honor? —Dijo mientras era escoltado por tres guardias

—¿Sabes cuantos asgardianos tienen miedo de un inmunda creatura como tu ande suelta? Tengo que darles la seguridad de que estarás encerrado o muerto, pero ya sabes las reglas del rey.

Loki al seguir caminando reconoció el pasillo por el que pasaba «La habitación de Karmilla, lo estas haciendo personal»

—¿Te gusta? No fue hecha especialmente para ti, pero bueno tiene su historia.

—Bueno, no esta mal, pero me gustaría estar en libertad —Su sarcasmo no lo abandonaba — Pero dado que me odias por haberte usado para atacar Asgard, seguro es tu mejor idea.

—parece que el tiempo para bromear se acabo — Jayred aventó a Loki en el centro de la habitación y esta se ilumuno de blanco, irritando los ojos del joven que estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad de su antigua celda. —La única razon por la que sigues vivo, es por que es divertido verte sufrir.

Antes de que Loki se parara y corriera en dirección de Jayred, una pared de cristal maigo apareció —¿Esa es tu forma de atacar?

—Tu lo consigues o no, pierdes o ganas, al final debes saber cuál es tu lugar —Liv fue quien levanto la pared de vidrio.

—Parece que nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Jayred cuidara bien de ti, por que res una de las creaturas que le da asco.

«»—Tu tono suena algo dolido, ella encontró el camino correcto y es de Asgard, no confundas —El hombre de ojos azules amarro su cabello y mostro una sonrisa triunfante —Cuando tu voluntad esta rota, es por que fallo el plan.

Loki intento ignorarlo y hablar con Liv —¿Esta es tu forma de decir adiós?

—Tu no significas absolutamente nada para mi —Era su mejor actuación en la vida — Nunca me volverás a verme ¿ahora quien llorara por ti?

—Eso quiere decir que buscas una corona, esta bien no merecías vivir con alguien como yo.

—Es mi ultima oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. — Intento darle una pista a su amado loki— _Vas a morir soñando o despertar y lograrlo_

«_¿Alguna vez sentiste lo mismo que yo?_ »Vio como lo dejaban solo, alejándose poco a poco.

**_Tres días antes…_**

_En la Habitacion de Liv, estaba Thor y ella, tomados de las manos _—¿Por qué quieres que lo prometa?

—Drifa y Nelkir querían que investigara el comportamiento de Jayred, pero esto esta fuera de control.

—¿No fue tu plan, ponerte en contra de Loki?

—Claro que no, soy parte del jurado real y tenia una misión.

—Entiendo ¿encontraste algo?

—Los encontré, es un grupo muy fuerte, incluso los ancianos tienen miedo.

—¿Qué buscan, mandar a Loki lejos?

—Eso es el plan inicial y si no funciona —Hizo una pausa —Asesinarlo.

—Dime quienes son y desintegraremos su horda.

—Parece que también son algunos del jurado, la única forma de sacarlos de juego es dejar a Jayred fuera de los diez sabios.

—¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Traicion a mi grupo, lo arrastrare junto a mi.

—Si te pasa algo, no puedo arriesgarte, empiezo a s… —Liv tapo la boca de Thor con su mano.

—Tendremos esta conversación después de que Loki no sea exiliado. —Thoe abrazo a la chica, pensando como es que jamás habia notado su forma tan maravillosa de ser. Tocaron la puerta y caundo bajaron las escaleras para abrir era Volstag que llevaba malas noticias.

—_Faltan unos textos sobre Jotunheim, Loki no pudo tomarlos ya que esta en la celda, ¿Quién podría robarlo y estar interesado sobre _Niflheim?_._

—Busca a Frandal y Hogun, tiene que hacerme un favor.

* * *

**Bien, espero intrigarlos aun mas, ya que sabrán la decisión de Odín y las peculiares declaraciones de Loki en el próximo capitulo.**

**¿Ya sabían que un personaje morirá? ¿No? XD**


	12. Mundo tan frio

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Thor estaba caminando por los pasillos del Gladheim junto a sus amigos Hogun y Frandal —Se que les pedi un favor muy difícil ¿Cuándo supieron que faltaban textos antiguos?

Hogun trato de explicar todo en pocas palabras, simples y directas —La reina, comento que la llegada de Loki era importante para la familia real y merecía que el lugar se limpiara completamente, todo comenzó como una rutina, pero cuando nos ordeno a los cuatro limpiar la sala de armamento encontramos un libro sobre Jotunheim.

—¿Eso es todo —Pregunto el rubio decepcionado.

— ¿Podrías cerrar la boca? …Gracias —Dijo Frandal molestando al rubio con sus caras sarcásticas —Cuando lo abrimos para leer, la reina llego a regañarnos, pero ella quedo sorprendida cuando noto la falta de unas páginas, dijo que mantuviéramos el acontecimiento en secreto y quien resultara responsable sería juzgado directamente por Odín.

—Volstagg menciono algo sobre Niflheim ¿Qué es ese lugar?

—Lo contrario al Valhala. —Contesto el hombre con rasgos asiáticos, sin querer contestar mas —Robaron conjuros para condenar almas.

Thor solo pensó en Jayred como el principal culpable, en ese momento solo quería romperle las piernas (Por decirlo de marera amable) ¿Quiénes mas estaban a su lado? Intento aclarar sus ideas y concentrarse en lo importante —¿Saben el significado en la celda de Loki?

—Hablamos con Sif y dijo que era un maleficio "Incluso en los días oscuros, el fuego quema siempre" lo que es muy bizarro, ya que los textos solo hablan sobre lugares donde el frio los cubre**. **—Hogun no le encontraba sentido a las runas. —Tenemos que planear una estrategia para encontrar al responsable, los tres dejaron de hablar para entrar a la sala donde Loki hablaría de nuevo con Odín, tomaron su lugar como parte de la escolta real. Detrás de ellos Volstagg acompañaba a Jayred para interrogarlo —Parece que haces cosas sin permiso últimamente.

—Nada que no me permita la junta real —Caminaba por el pasillo con una pose victoriosa y arrogante

—¿Qué diría el padre de todo cuando se entere que usas magia prohibida? —Al hacer esa pregunta ambos detuvieron su andar.

Jayred sonrió triunfante—No tienes pruebas, además todo este tiempo lo he pasado con Liv, pueden preguntarle.

—Tu coartada esta bien planeada, además tu no estás en juicio ¿Verdad?

—Exacto, solo estaré complacido cuando Asgard esté completamente a salvo. Jayred subió las escaleras y Volstagg tomo su ligar a lado de sus amigos.

Odín entro con su armadura dorada, sosteniendo la lanza del destino con orgullo, su mirada mostraba osadía y valentía, espero de pie a su hijo, cuando Loki hizo su entrada noto el cambio en su mirada, aquella mirada que habia contemplado toda una vida, ahora se veía corrompida por el odio y cuando por fin todo estaba listo hablo —Tenias que pasar dos semanas en solitario, pero las personas a quienes le importas no te dejaron solo.

—Toda mi vida viví en un mundo frio, consumiéndome poco a poco por buscar un poco de tu aprecio, viviendo una mentira que impusiste, tengo algo de nostalgia por las pocas veces en las que me sentí vivo.

—La peor desgracia es recordar los tiempos de felicidad en medio de la desgracia, lamento que aun culpes a otros Odín con esa presencia tan imponente se dirigió a Loki —Se debe temer sólo aquello que puede perjudicar a otro; lo demás no, ¿Entiendes mis palabras? —Fue la primera cuestión de la confrontación real.

Loki dejo sintió como su pecho se contraía y la impotencia se apoderaba de su mente, intento despejar su garganta, ya que sentía una opresión inigualable, su vos se escuchaba algo rasposa —Solo culpo a un asgardiano en especial, tu. —Esas palabras incomodaron a la parte inconforme del jurado. —Siempre… anhele poder ser de quien te sintieras orgulloso, que me conocieras, que fueras mi padre, pero jamás paso, solo me arrepiento de una sola cosa — Hizo una pausa para ver a los sabios, específicamente a uno —No poder regresar el tiempo.

—Es bueno saber que sientes alguna clase de arrepentimiento, pero tus actos no tienen excusa.— Drifa la mujer de mayor edad hablo con esperanza de poder razonar con Loki.

—Lo se, no los culpo a ustedes, solo a la familia que me aparto de toda comprensión, quise entregar todo por un trato de igualdad, pero jamás conseguí nada.—alzo la mano para apuntar al padre de todo. —Odin, tu me abandonaste dejándome caer a mi suerte, me rechazaste como tu hijo, luego me despreciaste como rey. —Paso una namo por su cabello — Utilizaste mi amor, te llevaste mi capacidad de confiar — No le importaba lo vulnerable que se veía —tu borraste todo lo bueno de mi, —Su voz se empezaba a entrecortar —Viste como moría por dentro y no fuiste lo humilde para hablar con migo —Agacho la mirada y termino la frase— No puedes culparme de todo.

—Tu único error fue perderte en el odio y rencor —Nelkir adivino las palabras que su esposa diría —Quisiéramos libérate de todo tu dolor, pero eso el algo que tu solo debes aprender a sanar.

Odin y Thoe estaban desconcertados con la repuesta tan nostálgica —Ahora que has aclarado tu punto de vista, será de ayuda para llegar a un acuerdo junto a la orden real —El padre de todos estaba devastado, pero no quería demostrarlo, si Loki quería engeñarlo, lo habia conseguido —Como todo Asgardiano, tuviste tu oportunidad para ser escuchado ¿Algo mas que quieras agregar?

Loki tenia los brazos cruzados — Pese a que estas por condenarme, quiero dejar algo muy en claro—Solo se veía su boca entre el cabello que caia sobre su rostro —Cuando caí del bifrost, me jure en la mitad del cosmos que si sobrevivía, ya no seguiría tus pasos, ni tus ideales, por eso después de todo lo que me hiciste, te perdono, dicta tu sentencia. —Miraba al suelo desconsolado aparentemente.

—¡No pueden caer ente tal patética y desesperada actuación, el trajo a los gigantes a esta tierra sagrada, nuestro hogar—Jayred salto de su lugar, tratando de cortar el momento —Sigue siendo el mismo, intento escapar de la prisión.—volteo a ver su cómplice buscando apoyo —Diles como te ataco.

Loki busco algo de consuelo en el rostro de Liv —Eres la única que llego a conocerme por completo.

Liv veía aun lado queriendo escapar del enfrentamiento —No tengo ninguna marca, no hay pruebas.

—¿Yel guardia a quien lesionó? El podría declarar lo que paso.

—Podrían dejarse de juegos, ambos están acabando con mi paciencia —Contesto Odín irritado —¿Qué esta pasando?

Liv sentada comenzó a hablar —Jayred y yo creamos la atmósfera necesaria para que Loki tratara de escapar—Fijo la mirada en loki—Conocerte a la perfeccion no resulto a tu favor.

—Sabes que pudieron haber heridos, ¿Por qué fueron tan inconscientes?—Pregunto Olfrid, sabio conservador.

—Sabiamos , pero al final detuvimos su huida —Dejo ver que era plan de dos.

—No es un hombre de confiar. —Jayred trato de cambiar el tema.

—No lastimo a nadie, pudo hacerlo ya que es un guerrero experimentado, pero no lo hizo.—Merilis noto el comportamiento responsable del acusado.

—¡Atacara a nuestra gente cuando menos lo imaginemos!— Jayred se habloenojado alanzando la voz. —Solo quiero proteger a asgard de ese mountro.

—Esa misma intención tiene a Loki en este lugar.—Drifa confronto al hombre de ojos azules.

Odín masajeo su frente —Tu obsesión con Loki te llevo a límites inimaginables, no eres digno de estar en ese grupo.

—En cuanto a ti, liv, quisiera sabes el porque de tus actos.—Esa pequeña mujer era mas indescifrable que el mismo Loki.

—En realidad no tiene explicación, sigo resentida con Loki, por haberme dejado a pesar de lo que sento… tia .—Su conciencia termino traicionandola

—eso no es verdad Liv.—Respndio desde su lugar Nelkir.—¿por que nos proteges?

«Solo quiero protegerme a mi» se recargo en el barandal—Esta bien…Drifa y Nelkir tenían dudas sobre la cordura de Jayred y bueno, como soy la mas inestable de esta lugar, fui una buena opción para investigar.

—Eres un miembro importante de la junta —Dijo Merilis.

—Mentira, por eso me agregaron a la junta, para nueve guerreros inteligentes, sin piedad y meticulosos checaran todo mis movimientos, desde que Loki de dejo sola, soy su experimento para llegar a el.

—Los dos están fuera de control y es por eso que quedan fuera de la junta real. —ordeno Odín.

Liv abrió los ojos al escuchar la noticia. —Como usted ordene padre de todos— Hizo una modesta reverencia y salio del salón.

—No puede hacer eso padre de todo, mal interpreta mis actos.—Solo el noto una sonrisa oculta tras la expresión de Loki «Te matare lo juro» —No discutiré mas, espero que entre en razón —Salió del recinto sin decir mas, caminando rápidamente, sus pasos marcaban la fuerza de su enojo.

Liv mirava por una de las ventanas respirando libertad después de años bajo la mirada del consejo «Ahora tengo que disculparme con Loki» Vio como Jayred se acervaba y le mostro una sonrisa maliciosa al hombre de barba de candado —Es divertido ver que no lo esperabas.

Jayred avanzo y quedo frente a la chica —Cai en tu juego, me engañaste desde el principio, eres igual a Loki, me usaste para reducir su condena. —Aventó a la chica a la pared —¿Qué estoy pasando por alto? ¿De que lado estas realmente?

Liv comenzó a reir —Que brusco eres, como todo un guerrero —Estiro la mano para acomodar un mechón fuera de lugar en el peinado de Jayred —Deberías saber que en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale y bueno… es un poco de ambo —Vio directamente a los ojos de su atacante —No lo tomes personal.

El sometió a Liv, oprimiendo su rostro con la mano —Fuiste bien entrenada, ¿Que tan lejos piensas llevar este plan?—Comenzó a apretar el brazo de la chica.

Ella sonreía quitada de la pena —¿Plan? No hay ningún plan trazado, solo quiero estar con Loki tranquila.—Intento parecer inocente

—Estas acabando con mi caridad.— Apretó el cuello de la chica —Ustedes jamás estarán tranquilos con nadie, siempre trataran de hacer pagar a otros por su sufrimiento.

—¿Tienes miedo de sabes la verdad? Primero muerta antes de decirte lo que planeamos.

—Eso se puede arreglar — Paso su barba irritando la piel de Liv.

—Suéltame por favor, me lastimas —Cambio de actitud.

—Lo hare cuando contestes correctamente —Amenazo aumentando la fuerza en sus manos.

—Sera mejor que la sueltes, no quiero usar el Mjolnir en ti —Thor había salido en silencio, viendo como una frágil mujer era maltratada sin razón aparente.

—Puedo ver la verdad detrás de tus mentiras —Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir azotando la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto el rubio.

Dentro de la sala trataban de poner orden todos los presentes.—Lamento lo ocurrido amigo Odín —Dijo de forma gentil Nelkir.

—Son unos idiotas —Dijo en voz baja Loki —Acaban de exponerla, ahora será un blanco perfecto.

— ¿Perdón de que hablas?—Rustlief recién interfería en la platica.

—Ella es lo único que quiero, su bienestar, su felicidad es la mia, solo manténganla a salvo.

—Ella mantiene tu cordura, misericordia y compasión presente ¿Sera capas de rescatar tu alma?» Odín veía con detenimiento a su hijo.

—Liv participo en el ataque a Asgard ¿Por qué seriamos indulgentes con ella? —Rustlief fue directo con su punto de vista.

—Su único error fue fijarse en mi, yo envenene su vida, pero parece que intenta reponerse.

—¿Quieres lo mismo? —Pregunto Merilis al ver el lado sensible que tanto presumía Liv.

—Ahora podemos tomar una decision, junto al padre de todos, hemos visto todas las perspectivas y sabremos lo mejor para todos, incluido tu. —Los sabios que quedaban tendrían una reunión en privado con odin y dentro de otras dos semanas el destino tendría un final.

* * *

**Liv que se muestra bien malota XD**

**¿Sera su verdadera naturaleza?**

**¿Quién mas en la junta real apoya a Jayred?**

**¿Qué significa lo escrito en la celda de Loki****?**

**¿Pasara algo antes del juicio?**

**¿Thor tendrá esa platica incomoda con Liv?**

**¿Cuándo los protagonistas se diran lo que sienten cara a cara?**

**Dato curioso:**

**'Nylfheim significa Hogar de la niebla, que en la mitología nórdica**** es el reino de la oscuridad y de las tinieblas, envuelto por una ****niebla**** perpetua.**


	13. ¿Por que no ahora?

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

En el Gladheim todo parecía tranquilo mediante la reunión, pero nadie sabia lo que pasaba detrás de las puertas; un enfurecido Jayred amenazo a Liv y Thor habia salido a rescatarla. —¿Estás bien? —Se encorvo un poco para ver a la joven.

Liv intentaba recuperar el aliento, el maquillaje de sus labios lo tenia esparcido por todo el rostro, parecía tan frágil, unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos color hazell, movió la cabeza en señal positiva.

—Todo estará bien, tranquila —Abrazo a la joven, no tenía ni la menor idea del porque, fue instinto intentar calmar la tensión que abatía a su amiga.

Liv respondió al abrazo, sintiéndose protegida por el rubio —Solo quiero ir a casa, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar —Acomodo su cabello y alzo el rostro para ver a los ojos de Thor, el entendía, ahora que no pertenecía a la junta real, tendría que tomar dediciones importantes, solo asintió y mostro un sonrisa sincera, poso la mano en la mejilla de Liv, una atmosfera extraña envolvió a ambos.

Un golpe seco sono en las puestas de la sala —La reuni…—Frandal quedo impactado al ver lo que pasaba, esa imagen era lo que el había adivinado, Thor comenzaba a sentir un cariño diferente por la hija de Heimdall, cerro de nuevo las puertas para dar tiempo de separar la muestra de cariño —La reunión termino, los diez sabios acordaron que era algo impensable exiliar a Loki a ese lugar. —Se mostraba algo serio.

Los dos se apartaron, mientras Liv escondía el rostro, mientras Thor exclamo —Esa es una buena noticia. —Todos los presentes comenzaron a salir.

Loki fue el primero, su actitud diferente, algo sosegada y marchita, había sido utilizado por la única persona en quien confiaba, solo para quedar bien con los ancianos, caminaba sin ánimos, a pesar de que los pronósticos eran favorables, algo permanecía dentro de su ser, alzo la mirad buscando algo de empatía con Liv, pero ella le dio la espalda «Después de tanto tiempo creo merecer esto, eras la ultima persona en querer lastimar»

—Hermano, te prometo que las cosas mejoraran, ya verás —Thor estaba entusiasmado con la posibilidad de un castigo menos para Loki. El joven no dijo nada, termino el día sintiéndose solo entre las paredes de una celda, pensando en los errores de su pasado, quedando noqueado.

En medio de la noche frente a la prisión estaba Jayred planeando su siguiente movimiento, dos hombres mas estaban a su lado —Ella dio el primer golpe, por su culpa tu idea de mandarlo a Yggdrasil fue desestimada.

—Lo se, estaba presente ¿Recuerdas? Cuando me dejaron fuera de la junta real, era yo siendo eliminado del grupo.

—Respondio con sarcasmo, Jayred era un hombre bien parecido, ojos azul turquesa, cabello negro azulado y largo, barva de candado, algo mayor (Me gustan los hombres mas grandes de edad que yo) con una expresión seria, su pasado como parte de la guardia de Asgard era antigua, habia luchado junto a Fimbulvetr y tenia los mismos valores de lucha que Heimdall —Manejo muy bien su apariencia frágil, sus ojos melancólicos y su aparente odio.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora que estas bajo las miradas de los otros sabios? —Pregunto un hombre conocido.

—Comenzaras, haciendo amenazas, mientras yo salgo del plano de sospechosos —Dejaria de visitar al prisionero durante unos días — Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Olfrid.

El hombre de cara tatuada, giro la capa en su cuerpo, la tela parecía ceñirse mas a su piel, empequeñeciendo su tamaño y al final se transformo en un cuervo, volando a la torre principal —¿Qué ganas con esto? —Pregunto Rustliev.

—El simple placer de hacerlo sufrir, odio a esa raza de engendros, cambiare un poco los planes ahora que se cual es la única preocupación de Laufeyson—Dijo la última palabra con coraje.

Rustlief entendió que Liv era la siguiente en la lista —Es peligroso lo que estas pensando, muchos aquí la consideran como una buena opción de reina.

—Los que piensen eso son unos ignorantes, ella planea algo, será mejor detenerla antes que deje libre al jotun. —Ambos se alerajon «Quiero ver la mirada de Loki, cuando no pueda hacer nada para salvar a su amada cómplice»

* * *

El dia comenzaba, los rayos de sol entraban entre las cortinas del balcón, Liv permanecía recostada, cuando escucho como tocaban la puesta con fuerza «¿Quién será?» Se sentó en la cama, esperando que el visitante retirara su presencia, pero no, de nuevo tocaban la puerta con insistencia —¡Ya voy! —Masajeo su cabello y tomo la bata de franela, bajo las escaleras sin ganas y fue una gran sorpresa ver al amigo de Thor.

—Buenops días, Liv—Saludo cortésmente, Frandal.

Ella alzo una ceja con los ojos entrecerrados —Buenos días. —Hizo una seña con las manos invitando al joven a entrar.

Camino al interior, sintiendo un poco de incomodidad por lo que habia visto una noche antes—Es un poco temprano, pero el rey Odín insiste en hablar con tigo.

—Ire en seguida, solo tengo que cambiare. —comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero Frandal la siguió. —¿Pasa algo mas?

Estaban frente a la habitación principal —¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? —Algo lo inquietaba.

—Es sobre lo que paso anoche, esta bien. —Contesto despreocupada, entrando a su habitación, quitándose la bata.

Frandal pregunto sobre un tema que los ancianos habían advertido en la reunión—Siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué Heimdall jamás intento exponerte? —Algo ruborizado, giro la mirada cuando la chica le dijo que se volteara para cambiarse.

—A estas alturas, lo que menos quiero es tener secretos—Amarro su cabello en una coleta —Loki le dijo a mi padre que me mandara como embajadora a un reino cercano representando al nuevo rey. —Hablo sobre sus momentos mas tristes en la vida.

—Nosotros estábamos buscando a Thor en Mitgard, entiendo. —Noto que era apreciada por ambos y por eso la salvaguardaban.

—Asi cuando el ataque ocurriera, yo no estaría presente, lo entendí al enterarme que Loki habia muerto —Comenzó a reír en voz baja burlándose de ella misma —Que estúpida fui, jamás note que se odiaban.

— Ocultaron tu complicidad en el atentado contra Asgard, a mi me parece trabajo en equipo. —Frandal tenía la vista fija en el tapis de la pared— ¿Por que eras fiel a Loki sabiendo sus planes?

Hablo a un lado de si interrogador, levaba puesto un vestido lila —Se que no me entenderás, pero cuando a nadie le importaba e imploraba un motivo para vivir, el apareció como una respuesta, quizá estábamos desesperados por conectarnos a alguien tan destrozado como el otro.

— Casi mata a Heimdall cuando llego con los jotuns y tu confianza no se quebró ¿Por qué tienes esa fe en el?.

—Obtuve lo mismo cuando fui encerrada en… no importa —Bajaron a la sala de nuevo —Yo lo hubiera seguido donde su destino lo llevara, incluso al Ragnarok, pero solo me queda enmendar mis errores.

—Siguen sin llevarse bien con la soledad, jamás aprendieron a ser guerreros.

—Explícate — estaban enfrente de la puerta.

El joven de bigote abrió para ser caballeroso —Hogun dice que el guerrero que se hace amigo de su soledad, aprende que jamás estará solo. —Espero a que Liv saliera.

—Eso es estúpido ¿Entonces por que conquistas tantas Valkirias? ¿Buscas llenar ese vacio? —Cerro la puerta principal.

—¿Así como tu con Thor? —Pregunto de forma directa.

—Interpretas mal las señales, puedo ir sola, no es necesario seguirme. —Mostraba cierto enojo al salir de su casa.

* * *

Thor llego temprano a la prisión y antes de entrar le pregunto a Etzel —¿Ahora cuando sacaran a mi hermano de ese espantoso lugar?

—Lo siento, es imposible cambiarlo de celda, ahora que Jayred fue expulsado, tendrán que elegir a otro para encargarse de su… ¿encierro? —Contesto algo temeroso.

Thor estaba divertido por las muecas del joven guardia —¡Vamos, cambia esa actitud! —Dijo de forma optimista mientras le daba una palmada mortal en la espalda el muchacho.

Etzel abrió los ojos al sentir el golpe, pero de igual forma sonrió —Ja, tiene razón su majestad —Tomo las llaves de la sección donde estaba el joven príncipe y abrió las rejas.

Thor camino por el largo pasillo que daba a la habitación de karmilla y todo parecía normal exepto una nueva leyenda pintada «¿Cuándo escribieron esto?» Miro incrédulo aquellos signos.

—Bonitas palabras "La miseria comienza a levantarse" es escritura jotun —Loki estaba sentado en un rincón, tenia recargada la cabeza en la pared sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y su postura era calmada.

Thor no dejaba de pensar en que su hermano tenia una pared de vidrio enfrente —¿No viste quien fue? —Quería para toda esa broma pesada.

Loki intento fijar su mirada en la figura de su hermano —Es gracioso que lo preguntes, pero cuando llegue aquí, fui sedado, tu voz acaba de despertarme, tenia tiempo que no dormía a la fuerza —Camino de forma torpe y se recargo en el cristal, recibiendo dolor instantáneamente, todo en esa habitación tenia algún conjuro, desde el suelo a la luz, incluso las paredes —No vi nada, apenas puedo estar en pie.

—Siento tanto no poder sacarte de este lugar.

—Si mal no recuerdo, tu me trajiste de regreso a Asgard. —Contesto con sarcasmo

—Y lo volveria a hacer, eres mi hermano, cuando supe que estabas vivo arriesgue mi vida pot ti.

Loki alzo la mirada para ver a lo ojos a Thor —No entiendo, destruiste el Bifrost, ¿Cómo conseguiste ir a Mitgard?

— Heimdall me ayudo, muy a su pesar.

—¿Sera por que me odia y yo siento lo mismo por el?

—No tiene nada que ver sus problemas, es mas personal, cuando los elfos de Svartalheim atacaron Asgard tenían un Bifrost que usaban con energía pura.

—¿eso que tiene que ver? Ganamos esa batalla.

—Nerta murió siendo utilizada para transportar las tropas de elfos.

—Destruyeron ese portal ¿no?

—No lo hicieron, Heimdall escondió los restos y guardo los planos.

—¿Usaste ese artefacto solo para detenerme? —Pregunto sorprendido con la confesión.

—Lo hice para salvarte, solo yo puedo usar el Bifrost, por un alto precio. —Su vida fue reducida en tiempo, no se sabia cuanto, pero no le importo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Eres mi hermano, tenia que ayudarte, siempre tratare de protegerte, se que el daño ya esta hecho, pero si puedo hacer lo que sea para hacerte sentir en casa, cuenta con migo.

—Sacame de esta miseria en la que estoy ahogándome. —Mostro las cadenas de sus manos —Todas las cosas que nosotros no nos dijimos, terminamos al borde de destruirnos.

—Jamás note las cicatrices, que deje en tu vida, pero por el cariño que nunca murió, ¿Por qué no cambias hoy¿ ¿Por qué no empiezas desde ahora? —Thor se veía aumentado.

—¿Crees que tengo algún futuro aquí?

—Tu corazón aun puede sobrevivir, ahora que estoy frente ati, ahora que Liv llego tan lejos, solo resisite —Noto a un Loki distinto, a ese hermano que simpre buscaba la aprobación de el —No es demasiado tarde.

* * *

La joven llego sola al recinto sonde su rey vivía, fue escoltada asta la terrasa donde se veía todo el reino, donde probablemente Loki se sintió el peor ser creado en los nueve reinos —Llegue lo antes posible, disculpe mi demora —Hizo una reverencia y camino junto a la pareja gobernante.

—Tu comportamiento fue retorcido, fuiste en contra de la ley asgardiana, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Pregunto odin mirando el reino y frigga estaba a su lado.

—Habria sido un error para usted desterrarlo, después de tanto daño, jamás podría enmendar nada con el.

—No hables asi frente a tu rey.

—¿Qué dije mal? Ustedes secuestraron a Loki cuando era un bebe, jamás le dieron al oportunidad de recibir el cariño de suj familia, lo mantuvieron prisionera en una jaula de oro toda su voda, el Gladheim.

—El estará bien, conozco a mi hijo es fuerte. —Odin jamás volteo a ver a la joven.

Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos —Le dijo toda su niñez que podía llegar a ser rey, siempre lo comparo con su hermano, usted no sabe quien es Loki. —Puso la mano sobre su pecho caminando con decisión quedando frente a sus reyes.

—No viste lo perdido que estaba cuando enfrento a Thor en el Bifrost.

—Eso es algo de lo que aun me arrepiento, pero ¿no le dijo cuando estaba emocionalmente inestable que no era digno de la corona? El se dejo caer s su muerte, al notar que lo había decepcionado una vez mas, como tantas que antes me contaba desconsolado.

—Un rey tiene que tener la mente fría, para gobernar con sabiduría. —Odin lanzo una mirada fulminante

—Grandes enseñanzas de un padre, ¿Pero sabiq que el ni siquiera quería ser rey? —Las palabras eran dirigidas a Frigga —Jamas entendió la mirada de Loki, nunca tuvo ese vinculo madre e hijo con el, solo era su pequeña mascota azul.

—¡Basta! Eres tan impertinente, retráctate de tus palabras. —Frigga había llegado a su límite de tolerancia.

Liv, no dejaba de llorar, apretó sus manos —Me retracto, sabe que no lo digo sinceramente ¿Qué gana con obligarme? —La discusión fue acalorada, tocaron temas delicados para ambos lados, pero todo termino cuando Liv azoto la puerta y corrió entre los pasillos, llegando a casa devastada.

Estaba sentada en la cama, recargada en la cabecera de cedro blanco, tenia sostenida una taza de te en la mano derecha y abrazaba sus piernas con la otro, su cabello caía a los lados. En medio de todo ese silencio eschicho llegar a Thor, abrió las puertas del balcón y pregunto —¿Cuál fue el motivo que te hizo tomar hoy? —Disimulo su apatía con una sonrisa forzada.

Se notaba la alegría en el joven, su nariz estaba enrojecida y su hablar era algo torpe —Estoy contento, por primera vez en llegar a Asgard.

—Eso me parece perfecto —Observo como Thoe entraba sin permiso a la habitación y sin dar aviso se quito la camisa «Sif tiene razon, esto es muy bizarro»

—No dejo de pensar en que tenemos una platica pendiente —El rubio estaba mirando el perchero como si fuera una persona.

«Me esta comparando con un palo, genial» Camino en dirección del dios del rayo divertida con la situación —Lo se, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento.

Thor jalo a la chica de la muñeca y la abrazo para caer en la cama, ella sobre de el, la abrazo por la cintura, ella alzo el rostro ruborizada —¿Alguna vez te guste? Siempre me pareció que así era —Beso su frente esperando una respuesta positiva.

* * *

**Los dejo en suspenso jojojo.**

**En el próximo capitulo alguien intenta abandonar Asgard.**

**¿En que termino la discusión entre los reyes y Liv?**

**¿Qué tiene tan contento a Thor?**

**¿Cuál será la respuesta de Liv?**

**¿Cuándo atacara el Grupo de Jayred?**

**¿Cómo usaran el poder de Niflheim?**


	14. Encuentros y despedidas

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

—_No puedes opinar de algo que no sabes —La reina fue muy directa._

—_¿No se? Es una broma, Loki siempre corría a mi lado, para decirme lo frio y distante que eran con el._

—_No hablo de mi hijo, hablo de una familia, no sabes que es tener una —Le dio en el punto clave a la joven._

_Parpadeaba constantemente para ver con claridad pero las lagrimas no la dejaban —¿Esa es su elegante forma de reinar? Pisotear el orgullo de quien se rebele, pues Loki no es solo la víctima, Thor también sufre por sus secretos reales._

—_Insisto Liv, no sabes de que hablas, habrás trabajado para el reino, pero no conoces a mi familia._

—_Pensé conocer a Loki, pero su temor por fallarles fue mas grande que el miedo a ser desterrado._

—_Mantendría a mi hijo en este lugar a la fuerza, es un asgardiano más —Odín no interfirió, solo pensaba sobre el daño que había hecho a una vida inocente._

—_¿Cómo puede decir tal atrocidad? …_

* * *

El sonido estridente del Mjolnir saco a Liv de sus pensamientos, desde la ventana se veía el zigzaguear del rubio «Le hubiera puesto lo mismo a mi te» Quizá perderse en el alcohol era una salida fácil, pero calmaría su mente. Camino para abrir las puertas del balcón y pregunto —¿Cuál fue el motivo que te hizo tomar esta noche?

—Estoy feliz, hace mucho que no me sienta asi —Contesto el rubio, muy perdido en el —Ver a los ojos a mi hermasno y recordar una vida de buenos momento, me hizo recapacitar.

Liv sonrio forzadamente —Me parece perfecto— Thor entro sin pedir permiso, deambulando por la habitación, se quito la ropa de la parte superior del cuerpo y la colgó en el perchero —¿Sobre que recapacitaste? —Pregunto intrigada «Sif, tiene razón, esto es bizarro»

—En que tenemos una plática pendiente, esta idea me ha martilladlo los pensamientos, desde hace tiempo —Parecía que hablaba directamente con el perchero.

Liv entro cerrando las cortinas y las puertas —¿Sabes que estas hablando con un mueble? Yo tengo senos —Se recargo en el buro «Me estas comparando con un palo, genial» Pensó resignada, en que la platica no llegaría lejos.

—Es difícil, no notarlo, cuando solo vistes con escotes —Thor nunca vio a su amiga vestida como guerrera.

—¿Desde cuando te fijas en la ropa? —Estaba divertida con toda la situación, Thor esa como un niño pequeño, no se guardaba nada.

—Desde que nos conocimos, me pareciste una niña muy rara, incluso extraña, jamás jugabas a la guerra.

—El juego se llamaba "maten a los jotuns" y no fui educada para quitarle la vida a nadie.

—Nerta, diosa de la naturaleza y de la vida – camino para quedar frente a la chica —En el funeral de tu padre, le dijste a Loki que querías ser yo ¿Por qué?

—No creo que sea el mejor momento —Acababa de pasar por una discusión dolorosa y hablar sobre su familia no mejoraría su humor.

Thor jalo a la chica de la muñeca y la abrazo para caer en la cama, ella sobre de el —¿Alguna vez te guste? Siempre me pareció que así era —La abrazo por la cintura.

Ella alzo el rostro ruborizada —Desde el primer momento en que te vi, quede cautivada con todo tu ser —Sintió como Thor besaba su frente debido a la respuesta positiva.

—Últimamente, no dejo de pensar en ti.

—Ese es el problema, últimamente, significa "extraño a Jane" —Recargo su mano en el pecho del rubio —No piensas con claridad sobre mi desde que llegaste de Mitgard.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura? Dijiste que te gustaba —Thor no entendía del todo, pero en realidad si añoraba el recuerdo de la dulce y tierna mitgardiana.

Ella comenzó a reir —Dije que quería ser tu, para estar siempre con Loki, para poder hacer que riera todos los días, ocupar su mente como el lo hace con la mia. —Se aparto de Thor —Recuerdo lo mucho que hablaba sobre tu magnificencia con mi madre, lo poderoso de tu mirada, tu personalidad arrolladora, tu simpatía natural, pero mi vida cambio, mis perdidas fueron irreparables, tu creciste preocupándote por guiar la próxima guerra. —Tomo la mano del rubio.

—Siempre fui tu amigo.

—Exacto, últimamente es un cambio repentino y yo siempre he sido igual —Miro fijamente al dios del rayo —Siempre te apoyare, te cuidare y curare, pero no puedo ser quien quieres.

—Entiendo porque mi hermano solo quiere protegerte, puedes salvar el lado compasivo de quien sea. —Dio pequeñas palmadas sobre la mano de Liv y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. —No pude salvarlo, no soy quien crees.—Bajo a la estancia pensando en su última cara bajo la manga, repetiría un discurso para hacerle entender a Loki que aun lo quería y durmio en el sofa.

A la mañana siguiente, salió antes que el rubio despertara, dejándole un desayuno pesado para contrarrestar su malestar, vistiendo de forma diferente a la acostumbrada, botas de combate, guantes para evitar el roce de las armas y armadura hecha a medida.

—Buenos días, Liv —Saludo una familia que paseaba por las calles de Asgard.

—Excelente mañana ¿verdad? —Respondió animada.

—¿Qué piensas sobre esta dia? —Pregunto el niño más pequeño que caminaba con sus padres y hermanos.

—El so promete bañar de vida el lugar. —Guiño el ojo, haciendo que el infante riera. Muchos en Asgard consideraban a la joven como una respuesta a años de guerra, sabía lo que era sentir la perdida por luchar y no hacerlo, su padre y madre murieron por diferentes razones pero por un mismo motivo, su forma directa de ser era reconfortable para sus conocidos, nunca guardaba un secreto, siempre era humilde y bondadosa. Eran atributos que una reina debía que tener.

Llego a la prisión antes de que el cambio de guardia se diera acaba y junto con el las nuevas órdenes de la junta real, camino por los pasillo viendo las runas amenazadoras, quedo frente al cristal. — ¿A que se debe tu visita?

—Necesito hablar con tigo. —Dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello a un lado de su hombro.

—Puedes esperar antes de que me sentencien.

—Llegue a la conclusión, de que mis visitan no te ayudan, te recuerdo lo que paso en el bifrost y eso me vuelve loca. — Él la observó, su postura era tensa, seguramente lloró y tampoco durmió mucho —Voy a mudarme.

«Es en serio, incluso tu forma de vestir lo demuestra» miro los guantes que llevaba la chica —Entiendo ¿Dónde iras?

—A las afueras del reino, ahora que soy libre de todo ese asunto real, podre sanar esas viejas heridas, tu también lo mereces, quizá estar separados sea mejor para ambos.

Loki recordó esa misma escena —Ahora viene la pregunta incomoda

—Ya sabes la rutina, solo espero la misma respuesta. —Odiaba llorar, pero de nuevo lo estaba haciendo —Soy a la única que le demuestras odio y rencor. Siento tanto haberte dejado cuando mas solo te sentías, cuando mas me necesitabas —Intento calmar su voz —Mis sentimientos no han cambiado, solo busco tu felicidad.

—¿Alguien mas en este reino busca mi tranquilidad? —Pregunto de forma ironica.

—Ayer hable con Frigga, dijo que haría preparativos para reunirte con las familias importantes y hombres con puestos de la realeza, solo cuando mejoraras, le reclame que no estabas enfermo. —Loki comenzó a reir de nervios —Le reclame que no eran momentos de fiesta, que estabas próximo a ser desterrado —Seco las lagrimas de su mejilla.

—Todo en esa familia se basa en apariencias —Estaba resignado a su futuro incierto.

—Ella dijo que,yo no te concia, que solo tratabas de llamar la atención —Su voz sonaba molesta —Yo le conteste que esa actitud te tenía en este lugar, su actitud tan distante y manipuladora fueron clave para impedirte ser tu, tantos secretos y desdén a tu persona te llevaron a defenderte, era una forma de proteger tu espíritu, que no estabas arrepentido de atacarlos. Que solo buscabas tu libertad —Giro la vista con ira y apretó los puños —Y ella contesto que preferiría mantenerte en prisión siendo torturado por el resto de tu vida a que fueras exiliado a Yggdrasil.

Loki quería calmar a Liv, sabia que aun lo entendía —La forma de educar de un asgardiano es tan confusa—Sus ojos mostraban melancolía, notaba que la chica estaba al borde de lo que podía soportar, sonreía por haber sido defendido.

—No podía creer la atrocidad que había dicho y le dije ¡Perra despiadada! —Los dos comisaron a reír —Salí azotando las puertas, la platica no acabo muy bien, ya no soy bienvenida en ese lugar. —Poso su mano en el vidrio —Lo nuestro es real, aunque los demás no lo crean, por eso se que soy parte del problema, te deje solo.

Loki hizo lo mismo, pero recibiendo su respectiva dosis de dolor —Cualquiera que te haya abrazado, entenderá siento, lo único que he querido en la vida es sentir que no estabas fingiendo —Tomo valor para casi acabar la oración —No puedes ver que yo...

Liv, sintió un golpe en el pecho, como su corazón se había encogido, abrió los ojos intentando memorizas esa imagen —Espera — Camino a un lado y quito el conjuro de la pared, entro a la habitación d Karmilla —Termina la frase, por favor. —Camino de prisa y sin pedir permiso abrazo al joven de ojos verdes, pasando por debajo las cadenas de sus manos, se paró de puntas para alcanzar a rodear el cuello de Loki —Te extrañe tanto.

El se sintió admirado por unos momentos, llevaba tanto tiempo sin ninguna muestra de cariño, que no sabia como responder, sus brazos los dejo a los lados, los sentía pesados, su cuerpo estaba tenso, su alma aun estaba dolida, pero ese calor que provenía de Liv, lo hicieron sentir bien. Respiro el perfume de orquídea que tenia siempre en sus pensamientos, instintivamente abrazo a la joven y acaricio su cabello —Te quiero —Dijo en voz baja, con un tono exhausto de tanto guardar odio, juntándola mas a su cuerpo, de manera algo torpe.

Liv alzo la mirada y acaricio el rostro de Loki —Te mentí, no tenía ni la menor intención de salir de Asgard —Roso su nariz en la mejilla del dios del engaño —Obtendremos la redención, lo juro.

—Lo sabía, yo tampoco quería ir con Thor a ese viaje —Loki hundió su cara entre el cuelo y el hombro de la joven, no quería dejarla ir —¿Ahora que pasara con nosotros?

—Esperar el dia del juicio, tener seguridad en que todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan, abandonaría todo por ti, incluso mis poderes, mi vida—Abrazo aun mas fuerte a Loki—Todo marcha a la perfección, el solo tiene que caer en la trampa y hará el resto para nosotros, es tan predecible como dijiste.

Liki paso su dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de la chica interrumpiendo el discurso, acerco su rostro poco a poco, Liv, podía sentir su respiración vaporosa en la piel, pero fueron interrumpidos por Rustliev —No me sorprende tu poca fidelidad a Asgard, eres tan débil como tu padre y banal como tu madre —camino sosteniéndose de su bastón, su mirada era poco indulgente.

Loki hizo una mueca burlona, mostrando sorpresa —Que grosero es, me impresiona esa actitud tan agresiva, vivniendo de in anciano decrepito —Protegio a Liv dejándola aun lado.

—Pagaras cada una de tus faltas, Jayred tenía razón. —Pego en el suelo con el bastón, pero toco con la mano al joven de ojos verdes lanzando una onda de energía, mandándolo contra la pared —No estarás un día tranquilo. —Salio de la prisión sin ninguna dificultad.

—¿Estas bien? —Corrió preocupada, quedando de rodilla aun lado de Loki —Podríamos huir, si quisiéramos. —Ayudo a incorporar al dios del engaño, que no mostraba ningún dolor o daño.

—No quiero causarte mas problemas, ya me hiciste demasiado —tenia ambas manos en el pecho —Estúpidas cadenas. —Liv abrazo de nuevo a Loki, feliz de que no había sufrido ningún rasguño —Tranquila, todo estará bien.

—Tengo las manos atadas —acaricio el brazo de Loki.

—En realidad querida, yo tengo las manos encadenadas —Poso su cabeza en la cabeza de Liv, disfrutando un pequeño instante de tranquilidad, minuto el cual no cambiaría por nada, aun sabiendo la confrontación declarada.

* * *

**¿Por que Rustliev salio del lugar?**

**¿La pelea de Liv y Frigga, influira en los pensamientos de Odin?**

**¿Cuanto durara la felicidad para los protagonistas?**

**Dudas comentarios, no duden en hacer criticas.**

**GRACIAS. :D**


	15. Regresa a mi

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

—¿Qué encontraste Rustliev? Que te hizo correr como un cobarde —Pregunto con sarcasmo Jayred —Eras el encargado de cuidar al joven príncipe, solo tenias que matarlo —Tenia el brazo recargado en la codera —Dirías que fue en defensa propia, encerraríamos a Liv por ser su cómplice y no habría mas gigantes de hielo en Asgard —Masajeo su frente —Entonces ¿Qué estabas pensando? —Sonaba molesto.

Rustliev, un hombre mayor, parecía débil, pero su apariencia escondía lo poderoso de su magia —Paso como advertiste, Liv sabia que la junta cambiaria al encargado, cuando llegue estaban juntos, Loki la protegió.

—Lo sabia, ella es importante para mi cometido.

—Me enfrento, parecía decidido a luchar contra mi, solo use un pequeño golpe y fue cuando escuche entre los pasillos a Thor.

—Déjame adivinar —Giro la vista a la ventana —Llevo a alguien de sus amigos para vigilar a la nueva guardia —Tomo la copa de vino que estaba en la mesa de centro y bebió un trago, esperando calmarse.—¿Noto tu presencia?

—No, estaba usando el bloqueo Jotun.

—Hoy era un buen dia, para acabar esta pequeña tarea —Con su mano comenzó a formar una esfera de niebla flotando entre sus dedos —No te culpo, pero te sugiero no acobardarte cuando todo se complique —Un giro de sus manos hizo desaparecer la magia.

Momentos antes, en la habitación de karmilla—No recordaba cuanto odio este lugar —Se levanto enseguida mirando fijamente el muro, revisando cada runa pintada—Es una suerte que las paredes sean tan blandas.

—¿Sabes lo que haces?

Liv alzo la ceja al ser cuestionada —No fuiste el único en aprender a usar magia, esto sería una broma para ti, pero esos grilletes suprimen tu poder —Encontró la frase que buscaba —Quitare algún conjuro, solo para tu comodidad

—Arriesgas todo por salvarme, aun no vez que soy mi peor enemigo —La pares de cristal surgió de nuevo.

—No necesitas ser salvado, solo ayudado — Se sentó en el suelo, fingiendo tranquilidad mientras el sequito de Thor entraba.

—No logre borrarte de mis pensamientos, es difícil olvidar a alguien con quien lograste olvidar todo lo demás.

—Te culpo por odiar las noches llenas de estrellas, recordar todo este tiempo la forma en que caíste del bifrost …tal vez sea mi ultima oportunidad para pedirte perdón.

—El Tesrract nos condujo hacia atrás, llevándome a un camino indeseado, seria yo quien pidiera disculpas —Estaba sentado frente a Liv, separados por el vidrio —No sabes como me siento.

Mostro una sonrisa cálida —Dime lo que sientes y lo sentiré con tigo. —Thor entro junto a Sif, ella seria quien custodiara a Loki mientras las dos semanas pasaban, los dos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la singular pareja.

—No sabia que estarías aquí —Los dos voltearon a ver al dios del rayo, sus miradas habían cambiado, Thor recordó su adolescencia, donde todo era menos complicado y tranquilo —Gracias por el desayuno, casi no lo vomite.

—Para que están los amigos… espero encontrar las alfombras limpias

—No puedo asegúratelo —Bromeo un poco —Es mentira… sobre lo de anoche. —Estaba apenado por su comportamiento.

—Note preocupes, me alegro que pasara. —Giro para hablar con Loki —Me alegra ver esa mirada, espero poder venir todos los días, ahora que no soy la persona favorita del reino, quizá me prohíban algunos derechos.

—Pensé que hablaríamos mas tiempo.

—No tienes nada que arreglar con migo, sabes que te quiero, todo me une a ti, eres mi motivo para vivir —Se paro para quedar junto a Thor —Hay un lazo de hermandad que tienen que reparar. —Miro a los ojos a Sif y caminaron hasta quedar lejos.

—Heimdall, lleva días tratando de hablar con tigo —Siempre era la indicada para ser mensajera, por su postura neutral y firme.

—Quiere regañarme por lo de la junta… la discusión con Frigga y sobre lo que siento por Loki.

—¿Estas feliz con el resultado?

—¿Tu no lo estarías? Velos, parece como si lo de Mitgard no hubiera sucedido. —Los dos hablaban frente a frente

—Luchas de manera diferente, todos parecen tenerte confianza.

—No lo busque, solo defiendo mis creencias.

Sif estaba cruzada de brazos —Entiendo tu forma de pensar, tal vez dentro de ti viva una guerrera que no ha entrenado jamás.

—Lo tomare como un cumplido, quizá no seas una guerrera de piedra y dentro de ti tengas sentimientos, aparte de las ganas de luchar —Sonrieron al entenderse —Cuida de Loki.

En las afueras de Asgard el centinela de Odin esperaba a su hija —Perdiste toda la confianza que los reyes depositaron en ti —No quiso voltear a ver a Liv —Es deplorable la forma en que defraudaste a la junta por Loki.

Ella estaba molesta —Lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo, merece una segunda oportunidad.

—Y estas desperdiciando la tuya comportándote como un provocador. —Su mirada estaba fija en el infinito —¿Crees que Odín caerá en tus mentiras?

—Escuchaste lo que le dije a Loki en la prisión, entonces oíste igual lo que dijo Frigga sobre mi familia.

—No cambies el tema —Alzo la voz.

—Es lo mismo, es sobre mis decisiones y lo prefiero a el.

Volteo un instante a ver a Liv —Aclaraste mis dudas, no puedo seguir llamándote hija. —Siguió con su labor, sin decir mas.

Liv le dio la espalda antes de irse de ese lugar —No le guardes rencor a Loki, soy responsable de mis acciones, de mi comportamiento.

Esa noche Thor llego con su padre explicándole lo que vio —Loki no será el mismo jamás.

—Es mi hijo, es fuerte, sabra como reponerse.

—No, el daño es irreparable. —Trato de proponer uan idea —Deja que Liv sea quien se encargue de el, Loki jamás la lastimaría, ni defraudaría.

Odin llevaba tiempo pensando en mandar a Loki a Mitgard sin recuerdos, pero con la chica como supervisor del castigo —Es una joven indulgente, pero agresora —No quería demostrar sienta afinidad con su hijo —No es la mejor persona para cargar una responsabilidad.

Dos días después, Odin llamo a una reunión con los miembros restantes de la junta real —Los he llamado, para discutir el futuro de Loki, pensé en una sentencia transgresora.

Nelkir pregunto —¿Es sobre Yggdrasil? Sabes nuestra opinión.

Odin dejo las cartas sobre la mesa, habalndo sobre dejar a su ijo libre de Asgard. Olfrid y Rustliev no estaban de acuerdo. —llevamos toda nuestra vida protegiendo este lugar y estimado rey, te has ablandado al pasar de los años, ves unos ojos llorosos y quieres olvidar el daño.

—Renuncio a la junta, no puedo estar de acuerdo con ustedes —El hombre con el tatuaje en el rostro salió sin decir mas.

—Pienso lo mismo —Tomo su baston y abandono la sala.

—Me parece que es algo diferente, pero los cambios a veces son buenos —Drifa estaba conforme con la idea sugerida. —Esto es muy nuevo para decidirlo hoy, deja que nuestras mentes se enfríen un poco.

—Piensen en lo que dije, dos vidas entan en sus manos. —Fue como odin termino la reunión —Mañana le diremos a Loki la sentencia.

Tiempo después en la casa de Jayred otros planes se llebevan a cabo —Ya veo, asi que Odín termino siendo un anciano melancólico, pues tendremos que dar el primer golpe. —¿Colocaron los sellos?

—Asi es Jayred, dificl, pero se activaran cuando la junta este en la sala y sus puertas se cierren.

— Bien, ya saben contra quien pelearan mañana. —Sonrio de forma maliciosa —Yo matare al jotun.

Al dia siguiente Volstagg y Thor estaban en la terraza real, esperando que la reunión acabara, a pesar de que otros dos miembros habían desertado de los diez sabios, las ideas de Nelkir y Drifa parecían prevalecer ante las viejas creencias asgardianas.

—Ya paso demasiado tiempo, entremos y veamos que pasa. —Thor estaba desesperado por saber el futuro de su hermano.

Escucharon una voz avejentada detrás de ellos, entrando por la pierta de la terraza —Buenas noches jóvenes.

—¿Rustliev, que haces aquí? —Pregunto Volstaggl, el hombre que estaba frente a ellos, era uno de los sabios que habia renunciado a la ajunta real.

—Se que tienen planes de ir con Odin, pero no se los permitiré. —Bloqueo el paso al dios del rayo.

—¿Es una broma verdad? —Le pareció divertida la situación. —Frandal, sal de donde estas. —Tenia una sonrisa muy marcada.

El anciano toco el pecho de Voltagg, derribándolo sin mayor esfuerzo, rompiendo con su cuerpo algunas lozas del suelo —Esto es un sacrificio por el bien de Asgard. —Dejo caer su bastón y camino en dirección del dios del rayo —Podemos luchar el resto de la noche.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? —Thor, pregunto sostenido el Mjolnir.

Frandal y Hogun estaban vigilando en silencio a Olfrid, que parecía salir de la cuidad llevándolos a un bosque de árboles secos —¿Qué planea este hombre? —Pregunto Frandal en voz baja.

—Esto no tiene sentido, todos estos días lo seguimos con total discreción y esto parece…

—¿Una emboscada? —El hombre a quien seguían ya no estaba afrente a ellos, ya se encontraba detrás —Los jóvenes no saben nada sobre estrategias. —Movió su capa al contorno de su cuerpo convirtiéndose en cuervo volando a una de las ramas del árbol más alto.

—Por eso no fuiste capaz de burlarte de nosotros.

El ave se lanzo al suelo y antes de caer se transformo en un lobo, acercándose a los guerreros su forma se transformo de nuevo—Tengo que distraerlos o matarlos, hagan este tiempo divertido para mi ¿Quieren? —De entre los arboles salieron ocho lobos mas.

Tanto Frandal como Hogun tomaron sus armas, adoptando una postura de combate —Esto será interesante.

Mientras en el Gladheim Liv había llegado siendo llevada por cuatro guardias esperando en la recepción sentada en una silla elegante, impaciente por saber las noticias, Loki entro junto a otros cinco escoltas y Sif, ella salto de si asiento al escuchar las puertas, dejo jugar con sus manos y de inmediato saludo —Me alegra verlos, ¿Sabes a que se debe todo esto, Sif?

—Odín tiene una reunión privada con la junta real —Era lo que decían los guardias.

—Entiendo, no quiere esperar mas con la decisión de tu futuro —Volteo a ver a Loki, tratando de tomar su mano, pero el joven retrocedió unos pasos —¿Por qué no me tocas? —Pregunto de forma directa al notar el comportamiento de Loki.

—No quiero herirte —En el pasado ya lo había hecho.

—No podrías —Se acerco para acariciar el rostro del dios del engaño —Has perdido mucho por miedo, duda y desconfianza —Se vieron fijamente a los ojos —Pasaremos todo esto juntos.

«Esto es incomodo, cursi y muy aburrido» Sif se dirigió al otro lado de la sala dándoles espacio para hablar.

El también acaricio la mejilla de Liv al no sentirse solo —Siempre supe que volverías a buscarme —Entrelazo una de sus manos con la chica, queriendo que el tiempo no pasara. —Siempre supiste que no seria fácil y aun así insististe.

Ella tenia la mano recargada en el pecho de Loki, pasándola por sus pectorales —Esto solo podría haber terminado de dos formas…

—Volver al principio y recordar cómo empezó todo. —Fue lo que paso.

—O tocar fondo y ver como terminaba. —Subió su mano por el cuello de Loki, llegando a su cabello.

—Siempre pensaste que te dejaba todo fácil, pero no sabías que estaba destrozado.

—Abandonaría todo, solo para hacerte olvidar el dolor, eres todo para mi.

—Me dije a mi mismo que no seria malo con tigo, los buenos momento y los malos, solo los veo en ti.

—Déjame entrar, acercarme mas, ten confianza en nosotros. —Le dio un ligero beso en los labios, después paso sus dedos por la barbilla de Loki. —Me perderé si es lo que quiera que haga, cada dia pienso en ti.

—Recuerdo cuando dije no era nada sin ti. —El acerco el rostro a la chica, junto sus labios a los de ella, abrió ligeramente la boca y ella paso su lengua por el labio inferior del dios del engaño, el rodeo la cintura de Liv con su mano y ella abrazo a Loki por el cuello, no eran necesarias las palabras ese momento era de ellos.

Treinta guardias entraron por la puerta principal, alzando sus armas listos para atacar —Esto no luce bien, larguémonos de aquí—Propuso sif, entrando por los pasillos del castillo real.

Unos aplausos se escucharon con eco —Que escena tan patética —Camino mostrando su espada color negro, ropa de combate y hablo con Sif —Eres parte de Asgard, pero hoy estas con migo o en contra.

* * *

**Ni les duro el gusto a los protagonistas. ¬¬**

**Ya todos están listos para la batalla épica. :D**

**¿En que consiste el sello de la sala?**

**¿Odín podrá dictar una sentencia justa?**

**¿Que tiene de especial la espada de Jayred?**


	16. Triste adios

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Treinta guardias entraron por la puerta principal, alzando sus armas listos para atacar —Esto no luce bien, larguémonos de aquí—Propuso Sif, entrando por los pasillos del castillo real. —Tenemos que avisarle al rey sobre esta conspiración. —Entraron entre unos de los pasillos que no eran vigilados, en esos momentos no podían confiar ni en las sombras.

Entraron a una habitación abandonada, seguramente una bodega —No quería arrastrarte en todos mis problemas en aquel entonces e incluso Hiemdall entendió el mensaje mandándote lejos. —Empezaba a disculparse por acontecimientos pasados.

—Y aun me enoja que me dejaras de lado, intento superarlo para tener un futuro juntos ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Qué tal el clima?

—Despejado —Sif vio como el personal abandonaba el camino a la sala de reunión. —¿Puedes hacer algo con sus cadenas? Porque no creo que seas de ayuda a la hora de luchar. —Pregunto mientras veía entre la puerta de la habitación.

—Puedo intentarlo, pero fueron hechas por la madre de la hechicería, comparada con ella yo seria como la mascota de su mascota —Respondió de forma sincera.

Vamos, apresúrense —Ordeno la guerrera de cabello negro, antes de seguir caminando entre los pasillos, mientras la pareja iba tomada de la mano, para poder descifrar el conjuro tallado en el metal —Genial, tendremos que luchar —Sif noto la sombra de un guardia.

—Liv trataba de liberar las manos de Loki —Tranquila, toma tu tiempo —Las manos de la joven comenzaban a temblar debido a la presión —Todo estará bien —Los ojos verdes de Loki mostraban comprensión antes de recargar su frente a la de la chica.

—Conseguiremos atravesar esto juntos, promételo. —Ella roso su nariz a la de Loki respirando al mismo tiempo.

—Lo prometo —Beso una vez mas a Liv, tratando de memorizar esa sensación, la armonía que lo envolvía, el sentimiento por el cual pelearía lo cubría ese sencillo pero significativo beso.

Unos aplausos se escucharon con eco —Que escena tan patética —Jayred los sorprendió, llevándolos de nuevo a la recepción del palacio real.

* * *

Volstagg ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto el rubio, al ver cómo era maltratado su amigo.

—Estoy bien, entra con la junta para dar aviso de esta traición —Comenzó a levantarse quitando los escombros de sus ropas.

El atacante solo sonrió de lado —No hay forma de que den aviso, tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver.

—No me hagas reír anciano, no intento matarte. —Dijo el rubio intentando entrar a su hogar, pero un sello comenzó dibujarse en las puertas.

—Dije que era sobre mi cuerpo sin vida — Dio un golpe directo al hombro del dios del rayo, lastimándolo momentáneamente.

— ¿Qué planean hacer? — Pregunto mientras presionaba el golpe con su otra mano. «¿Cuál es el secreto de tu fuerza?»

El hombre de apariencia débil siguió caminando para atacar —Acabar con quienes son un peligro para Asgard —Volstagg, lo tomo con un agarre de lucha, pero no fue suficiente para contener la energía del viejo sabio.

Thor intento volar con ayuda del Mjolnir, pero Rustliev dio un salto, sujetándolo del pie —No es contra ustedes, solo esperen la señal.

El anciano expulso al rubio contra el suelo —No es opción, amenazas con matar a mi familia—Se levanto de inmediato, debido al miedo de perder a Loki, esta vez para siempre— Tendrás como respuesta mi odio. —Thor cambio de actitud, dejando de lado la consideración.

* * *

Jayred camino mostrando su espada color negro, ropa de combate, cabello amarrado y hablo con Sif —Eres parte de Asgard, pero hoy estas con migo o en contra — Apunto con su espada a la joven guerrera.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con tu venganza —Liv intento negociar.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a cerrar la boca, arpía? —Jayred dirigió su ataque a la joven que protegía a Loki —Estoy arto de tu apariencia casta y piadosa. — Liv tenia las manos en la espalda sujetando las manos del dios del engaño. —Cortare primero esa sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro —Inclino su cuerpo mandando la energía a su espada, tratando de cortar la cabeza de Liv, ella solo cerro los ojos esperando el final.

El golpe de jayred fue parado por algo —¿Qué? —Se pregunto enojado, al ver que antes que sable cortaria la piel de Liv no habia llegado a su destino, ella ya había roto las cadenas.

Loki sonrió de forma irónica —No estaríamos tan expuestos si no hubiera un plan — Habia formado una daga de hielo, soportando el ataque.

—No sabes quien soy yo —Deslizo su dedo en la empuñadura, abriendo la espada en partes, cortando el pómulo de la chica y la mano de Loki, dejándolos indefensos.

—Ellos no son la clase de asgardiano, por quien yo pelearía —Sif se paro junto a Jayred, mostrando sus dos espadas en las manos.

—Es inteligente que pienses asi —Jayred intento atacar de nuevo, pero la joven de cabello negro contesto en medio de su agresión.

—Pero Thor cree en ellos y por eso elijo a mis amigos. —Apunto con su espada al cuello del asgardiano — ¿Cuál es su plan?

—¿No es obvio? —Respondió siendo amedrentado. —Matar al jotun que tengo al frente

Sif lanzo la otra espada en las manos del dios del engaño —Ella habla sobre el porqué encerraron al rey en la sala de reuniones.

* * *

—Jugaremos un rato con tigo, pero no respondo por Hogun, el es muy serio con respecto al honor de una batalla —Dijo Frandal al notar que estaba rodeado por animales salvajes.

—¿Por qué no quieres que estemos en la sentencia del rey? —Pregunto el hombre con rasgos asiáticos.

—No habra tal sentencia, Odín esta encerrado con el resto de la junta para eso queremos entretenerlos, Jayred hará el resto. —Los lobos comenzaron a aullar acercándose peligrosamente.

Olfrid se transformo en una parvada de cuervos para nublar la visión de los jóvenes (¿Itachi? ¿Dónde? u_u ignoren todo lo de este paréntesis) —¿Cómo liberamos al rey? —Pregunto Hogun, después de juntar todas la piezas del rompecabezas.

—No saldremos vivos de esto, asique solo tengo que sobrevivir unos momentos mas, para que Jayder mate a Loki. —Se escuchaba su voz pero en diferentes partes. —Nuestra vida es el sello, cuando uno de los tres muera la magia acabara.

Un lobo mordió el antebrazo de frandal y el lo corto a la mitad con su florete —¿Qué ganan con todo esto? —Pregunto frustrado.

—Mantener a Asgard segura.

—Esto tiene que acabar rápido —Hogun también fue atacado por los lobos, matándolos entre los dos uno a uno. —Ellos no eran parte del sello.

—Parte de la distracción. —Volvió a cambiar de forma, de nuevo era un lobo.

* * *

Los guardias llegaron a atacar a Sif, que de inmediato respondió de la misma forma, estaba luchando contra diez soldados rebeldes, esquivando golpes, asi como ataques con espadas. —Es como en los viejos tiempos. —Bromeo con Loki.

— Odio los viejos tiempos, odio los viejos gobiernos—El fue rodeado por quince mas.

— Jugaste a ser un soldado, perdiendo el derecho a usar la corona —Una niebla comenzó a opacar el lugar —Demuestren sus habilidades o mueran en el intento.

Los guardias igual se perdieron entre la bruma, Loki estaba recuperando su energía escuchando cada paso, cada sonido de las pisadas, esperando que la nube se disipara —No podrás matarme, soy más inteligente que tu.

—¿Quién dijo que merecías una salida fácil? —Las formas comenzaban a distinguirse y Jayred estaba parado detrás de Loki, tomándolo por el cuello —Mereces sufrir un poco mas —Alzo la espada para atravesar el pecho de su víctima —Te creía mas inteligente.

Sif intervino pateando el costado de Jayred —No, si acabamos con tigo primero—La habilidad de ambos no era suficiente para estar al parejo de un sabio de la orden real, podía intuir los movimientos técnicos y correctos de Sif y los ataques controlados pero iracundos de Loki, contrarrestándolos con ataques adecuados a la forma de luchar de cada uno.

—Intenta soportar un poco Liv, estaré junto a ti en unos momentos —Loki imagino que la chica estarle en apuros al no estar armada.

Ella estaba manteniendo a raya a los cinco guardias que estaba en la sala con magia —Es igual que el primer dia de lluvia —Respondió no muy lejos de la acción, creando campos de fuerza, pero refuerzos comenzabana llegar al lugar.

Jayred noto el cansancio en ambos, pateo al joven de ojos verdes quien tenía menos energía, uso de nuevo la niebla en el lugar — Veamos, veamos… quien es capaz de cambiar el rumbo de esta situación— El estaba detrás de Sif decidido a cortar su cuerpo, eso se notaba entre la bruma, pero Loki no tenia una buena visión, Liv corrió entre la densa neblina y empujo a Sif para no fuera herida, el guerrero sabia a quien estaba atravesando, aplicando mas fuerza en su estocada.

Solo fue un instante para que Loki volteara y viera esa escena tan escalofriante, los ojos de Liv dejaron de brillar, la espada negra habia entrado su abdomen a la altura del esófago, Jayred vio como su ataque era efectivo y desplego la espada en el interior de la chica para hacerle un mas daño, ella grito debido al dolor insoportable en un tono casi aterrador, sintió como la herida que estaba quitándole la vida a cada segundo.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante antes de que el dijera —Al parecer no eras intocable —Jalo el arma y para sacarla del cuerpo de Liv, la pateo en el estomago, en señal de humillación —Es una pérdida de tiempo ensuciar mi espada con tu sangre.

Por el impacto retrocedió unos pasos, pero después la falta de anergia la hizo caer de rodillas, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, estiro su mano dejando caer gotas de sangre, intentando rozar los dedos del joven dios a quien veía en una imagen borrosa...

* * *

Thor corrió para golpear de frente a Rustliev, pero nada podía penetrar la onda de energía. —Alguien tiene que distraerlo, para atacarlo por la espalda.

—No tengo la fuerza del Mjolnir, asi que yo sere el voluntario. —Contesto resignado, asintieron ambos y trataron de atacar de nuevo

Volstagg, bajo del techo enfrentando sin frutos al traidor.—Hoy nadie morirá —Dijo Thor mientras llamaba desde lo alto a sus manos le energía de los rayos.

—No pueden contra mi —Respondió el atacante dando un salto para llegar donde el dios de la guerra se encontraba.

—Solo tenias que bajar la guardia —Ahora era Volstagg quien sostenía la pierna del anciano, para estrellándolo contra el piso.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —El anciano miro con detenimiento, al notar con claridad que Thor no quería usar la electricidad para su ataque, quería impulsarse desde esa altura para golpear el pecho de Rustliev con su martillo, cuando el golpe se conecto se escucho un trueno ensordecedor en todo el reino…

* * *

Sif, corrió para sostener su cuerpo —Eres una idiota ¿Por qué me salvaste? Soy una guerrera, naci para perder mi vida en batalla. —No sabia como reaccionar ante un acto asi de sacrificio.

Tosió un poco antas de hablar —No eres tan hábil como presumes, bajaste la guardia — Respirada con dificultad por la sangre que se acumulaba en su garganta —No eres una valkiria cualquiera, tienes que cuidar todo Asgard.

—¡No, no, no! —repetía incesantemente, el sufrimiento era inaguantable, cada segundo ella estaba mas cerca de la inevitable muerte, Loki respondió de inmediato con pequeñas dagas de hielo, atacando a Jayred.

—Se que pocos pueden sorprenderte, pero no viste venir el ataque. —Mostraba superioridad, sin sabes lo que desataría, Loki lo tomo del cuello lanzándolo a la pared y cuando su cuerpo cayo el suelo, enterró la espada en sus manos, dejándolo inmóvil —Eso es a quien deben matar—Dijo en tono adolorido.

Loki ya había perdido el control sobre si mismo, las cadenas que antes habían sido rotas controlaban sus poderes de gigante de hielo, sus ojos se tornaron color rojo encendido dejando mas que en evidencia la furia y frustración recluidas en aquel frágil cuerpo, su piel azul emanaba vapor congelado, su respiración era acelerada, cada paso que daba dejaba un rastro de hielo, las runas en su piel se profundizaban, los rebeldes estaban presenciando la aparición de un verdadero mounstro.

—¡Ataquen al misno tiempo!—se abalanzaron en un ataque coordinado, en un intento de agredirlo en diferentes ángulos, pero su postura habia cambiado, paro el golpe de una espada con la mano y congelando a los rebeldes, destrozándolos al girar el arma rompiendosus cuerpos en pequeños pedazos, otros tres intentaron embestir con todas sus fuerzas, pero el soltó una onda de agujas de hielo, hiriéndolos a todos, alzo las manos y todo el lugar comenzó a enfriarse, en las paredes crecía un revestimiento de escarcha, la temperatura descendía rápidamente, en sus manos formo dos sables delgados de hielo y comenzó a cortar todo a su paso, partir a quien lo atacara, acribillar a quien se proclamara su enemigo.

Parecía que no reconocia a nadie, formo una pared de espinas de hielo, para que nadie se acercara —¡Detente, esta respirando! — Grito sif, esa voz entro en el subconsciente de Loki que paro su ataque, respirando de nuevo con lentitud, acercándose a ellas intentado no lastimar a las dos chicas con su toque helado.

— Lo siento — Alzo la mano y la apoyo en la mejilla del joven manchando su rostro con sangre, sus fuerzas disminuían cada vez mas.

Loki recargo su mano en la de Liv — N, no te preocupes, estarás bien —No sabía que decir, solo quería tranquilizarla.

—No es verdad. —Los golpes en los muros de hielo sonaban cada vez mas fuertes, los soldados intentaban llegar a ellos a toda costa.

—Estarás jodidamente bien, no te rindas, no ahora, mírame a los ojos —Loki veía como la piel blanca de Liv se tornaba mas pálida sus labios dejaban de ser rosa cálido.

—Se que estoy muriendo —dijo la chica en voz baja, una mancha comenzó a esparcirse con lentitud sobre su cuerpo.

—No es momento para decir estupideces, envejeceremos juntos, burlándonos de cómo se arrugan nuestras partes mas firmes, viviendo lejos de todo esta caos.

— Te pido perdón por todas las cosas que no te dije, ni te di. —Por el dolor se encorvaba cada vez mas.

—No digas nada, no te esfuerces — Sif presionaba la herida, pero era imposible detener el sangrado (Una persona normal moriría en minuto y medio quizá, pero ellos son dioses, tengan un poco de consideración) sus ropas estaban impregnadas por fluido rojo.

Loki entendió que serian las últimas palabras que escucharía de Liv — Esta bien —Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas estancadas entre sus pestañas, mostro una sonrisa forzada, resignado por la última vez que vería a la joven con vida — No te preocupes, te perdono —Sonrió para ella, pero por dentro estaba devastado.

— No pude demostrarte cuanto te amo… no te haré sonreír mas —Exhalo mientras su mano caía al suelo, Sif intento mover su cuerpo para que reaccionara, pero ya no tenía pulso era tarde para cualquier intento de salvarla.

Loki inmediatamente la abrazo, ocultando su rostro en medio de su cabello y cuello, alzándola en brazos. —Lo siento.

Del otro lado del recinto una voz comenzó a reclamar —¡Yo le quite la vida! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Compórtate como lo que eres. —Jayred trataba zafar sus manos. —Sufre como la bestia que siempre fuiste. —Esperaba que de nuevo mostrara su lado oscuro.

* * *

**Aclaro, si Liv esta muerta, bien muerta, no hay truco alguno.**

**¿Qué pasa con las otras luchas?**

**¿Cuándo hará su gran aparición Odín?**

**¿Loki caerá en la Trampa de Jayred?**

**El próximo capitulo traerá sorpresas… mejor les muestro un fragmento:**

—**¿Por qué es diferente? ¿Por qué yo lo estoy pidiendo? ¿Por qué no era una guerrera? ¡Dime! —Grito desesperado .**

—**No estas entendiendo, esas marcas en su piel, es un conjuro de Nifelheim.—Explico el padre de todo.**

**Heimdall canimo en dirección a Loki y lo golpeo en la cara con un puñetazo —Su alma no esta en el Valhalla, no murió en batalla, su muerte no fue honorable, ahora ella esta en... **

**Loki intentaba recobrar su postura, con las manos en las rodillas sintiendo en poco tiempo el poder del golpe sobre su rostro —Yo la amaba...**

**No es lo que piensan, ahora comienza lo bueno XD.**


	17. Demasiado tarde

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Rustliev veía borroso a su alrededor, parte de su cuerpo estaba incrustado en el concreto, pero poco a poco intentaba levantarse —Jamas pensé que usarías la estrategia, Thor tan superficial y engreído. — Comenzó a levantarse, con una postura imponente —No ganaras a tu modo, hoy no salvaras a nadie —La túnica de su pecho estaba desgarrada mostrando un tatuaje.

El rubio no entendía que buscaban estos hombres. —El bienestar de todos depende de mi —Dijo mientras se acercaba al anciano.

—Corrección, Asgard depende del miedo con el que se le gobierna, un pueblo ciego es fácil de dominar.

Volstagg ataco de sorpresa, con las pocas energías que le quedaban. —Hoy tenemos que poner fin a este perturbador plan. —Dijo al notar que había atravesado la pierna de su adversario, disminuyendo las oportunidades de atacar a Rustliev.

—Ingrata es la lección que hoy aprendí — El Mjolnir comenzó a lanzar destellos, toda la energía de los cielos estaba lista para ser utilizada.

—El tiempo jamás regresa, mi trabaja esta hecho. —El también junto energía, nadie sabia pero el conjuro solo le daría fuerza proverbial solo por un dia, lo que en realidad se traducía como, no habría un mañana para el —Hijo de Odín, este golpe decidirá el ganador —No tenia nada mas que ofrecer.

—Por Asgard. —Contesto Thor.

Rustliev sonrió de forma pacífica. —Por Asgard. —La magia comenzaba a desvanecerse, no habia marcha atrás, se impulso en su ultimo ataque, el dios del rayo hizo lo mismo iluminando su paso, de todas las luchas en las que participo, esta era una de las mas significativas, ambos amaban su reino, pero consideraban amenazas a diferentes prototipos. El anciano trato de centrar un puñetazo en el abdomen de Thor, pero el tomo al anciano de la muñeca, lo envolvió con su propio brazo en un agarre de lucha y giro su cuerpo, para que viera las nubes, El dios del rayo alzo su martillo e invoco el poder de la electricidad al cuerpo de su adversario, calcinándolo en un gran resplandor sórdido.

—No tienes de que arrepentirte, el escogió su camino —Fueron las palabras de Volstagg al notar la expresión desenfocada de Thor, sirviéndole de apoyo después de tan extenuante encuentro.

* * *

Perdida en le agonía y el dolor Liv vio a Loki entrar en razón, «Lograste controlar a jutun que eres» intento levantarse, pero ya estaba muy cansada.— Lo siento —Dijo casi suplicando, alzo la mano y la apoyo en la mejilla del joven manchando su rostro con sangre, sus fuerzas disminuían a cada segundo que pasaba.

Loki recargo su mano en la de Liv —N, no te preocupes, estarás bien —No sabía que decir, solo quería tranquilizarla.

Sus miradas chocaron para enfrentar la realidad —No es verdad, se que estoy muriendo. —Los golpes en los muros de hielo sonaban cada vez mas fuertes, los soldados intentaban llegar a ellos a toda costa.

No quería resignarse a lo que se veía venir. — No es momento para decir estupideces, envejeceremos juntos, viviendo lejos de todo esta caos, estarás jodidamente bien, no te rindas, no ahora, mírame a los ojos —Loki veía como la piel blanca de Liv se tornaba mas pálida sus labios dejaban de ser rosa cálido.

— Te pido perdón por todas las cosas que no te dije, ni te di. —Por el dolor se encorvaba cada vez mas.

—No digas nada, no te esfuerces — Sif presionaba la herida, pero era imposible detener el sangrado, sus ropas estaban impregnadas por fluido rojo.

Liv pidió un último favor a la guerrera —Sif, dile a Heimdall que me perdone si alguna vez no fui una buena hija, siempre me guie por mis sentimientos, pero soy feliz — La joven de cabello negro solo asintió, se veía la preocupación en sus ojos.

Loki entendió que serian las últimas palabras que escucharía de Liv, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas estancadas entre sus pestañas, mostro una sonrisa forzada, resignado por la última vez que vería a la joven con vida — No te preocupes, te perdono —Sonrió para ella, pero por dentro estaba devastado.

— No pude demostrarte cuanto te amo… no te haré sonreír mas —Exhalo mientras su mano caía al suelo, Sif intento mover su cuerpo para que reaccionara, pero ya no tenía pulso era tarde para cualquier intento de salvarla.

Loki inmediatamente la abrazo, ocultando su rostro en medio de su cabello y cuello, alzándola en brazos. —Lo siento. — Mientras por su mente pasaban los recuerdos mas representativos. Los buenos momentos…cuando la conoció en su niñez y su alegre forma de ser, siempre ayudando a los demás, en el funeral de su padre donde parte de su infancia murió con el soldado, la adolescencia cuando supo que ella era igual a el, su primer beso lleno de sentimientos encontrados, bajo el primer dia de lluvia. Los malos momentos… Cuando Nerta falleció a manos de la guerra, cuando Liv perdió la cordura llevándola al límite del suicidio. Y los amargos... cuando el supo que no era hijo de Odín, ella trato de romper esa fortaleza que Loki con los años había construido, al decirle que el que era un jotun y la alejo tanto que tiempo después no se reconocieron, hasta que ella le hizo recordar que nunca estuvo solo, siempre fue aceptado tal cual, nunca intento cambiarlo, pero lo entendió demasiado tarde, la única persona que lo entendía y seguía estaba en sus brazos son vida.

Del otro lado del recinto una voz comenzó a reclamar —¡Yo le quite la vida! Y de una forma patética —Dijo con sarcasmo —¿Qué vas a hacer? —Jayred trataba de levantarse, rasgando su piel al tratar de liberarse.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! —Grito Sif —No tienes nada mas que decir. —Se levanto para enfrentar a Jayred.

—Ahora lo defiendes, ten un poco de orgullo, el intento destruir a Thor.

—Lo se, nosotros también le hicimos daño. —Pateo en la cien al atacante dejándolo inconsiente, regreso donde estaba Loki —Perdon.

Odín entro junto a Thor y varios guardias, por la puerta donde entraría desde un principio —¿Qué paso aquí? —Pregunto al ver el recinto congelado.

Sif estaba consternada por lo que había presenciado, casi no podía hablar—Jayred nos ataco y…y…Liv — Contesto mientras los guardia rodeaban la escena. —No crei que esto llegara tan lejos. —Estaba exhausta y mas emocionalmente.

—Lo sabemos Sif, también nos atacaron, pero Rustliev no sobrevivió. —Volstagg contesto al ver tal escena, las rivalidades siempre terminaban en muerte.

Loki estab desconectado de todo, intentando enmendar idear una salida , seco las lagrimas de su rostro, solo tenia una cosa en mente —Tráela de vuelta, tienes que hacerlo — Imploro con la mirada perdida, camino en dirección a Odín, su mirada mostraba desolación y se veía perturbado —Renunciare a todo, solo tráela —Fueron sus suplicas.

El padre de todo mostraba tranquilidad, a pesar de lo que estaba pasando —No —Contesto de forma cortante.

El dios del rayo se sorprendió por las palabras dichas por su padre —Siempre te importo la muerte de un asgardiano —Apoyo a su hermano.

Loki explico ilusionado. —Si su alma esta en el Valhala puedes usar la lanza del destino y traerla.

—No puedo —Respondió el padre de todos

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto enojado Thor.

Las puertas del Gladheim se abrieron de forma violenta y Hiemal entro derribando a quien se le pusiera enfrente, dejando en claro su ira.—¿Cómo paso esto? —Pregunto el centinela moreno al ver como el cuerpo sin vida de Liv era llevado fuera del recinto. Loki acaricio el cabello de Liv, al ser cargada por los guardias. —Dímelo tu, tenias que estar vigilando. — Reclamo al padre irresponsable que no distinguió el conflicto interno que llevaba su hija sobre sus hombros.

—Usaban la misma magia que tu, para que no pudiera oírlos —Culpo a Loki con esa frase.

Loki negó con la cabeza impresionado por la acusación e ignoro lo recién dicho, discutiendo con el padre de todos de nuevo—¿Por qué es diferente? ¿Por qué yo lo estoy pidiendo? ¿Por qué no era una guerrera? —Queria ver hechos, pero odin se mostraba frio — ¡Dime! —Grito desesperado al saber que había una forma de arreglar lo sucedido.

—No estás entendiendo, esas marcas en su piel, es un conjuro de Nifelheim.

Hiemal canino en dirección a Loki y lo golpeo en la cara con un puñetazo —Su alma no esta en el Valhalla, no murió en batalla, su muerte no fue honorable, ahora ella esta en... —Ahogo sus palabras, no quería terminar la frase.

Loki intentaba recobrar su postura, con las manos en las rodillas sintiendo en poco tiempo el poder del golpe sobre su rostro —Yo la amaba.

Thor intervino en la pelea —No es momento de comportarse asi. —El rubio podía notar el dolor en las palabras de su hermano, todo aquello que Loki quería se había marchitado, Liv estaba muerta.

Heimdall custiono al dios del engaño. —¿Cómo sabes del poder de Odín para cambiar el destino? — Prensó la mandíbula con fuerza, esperando la respuesta.

—Cuando me convertí en rey, le dije a Liv que traería a Nerta de regreso a Asgard, pero no la encontré en el Valhalla, solo vi el alma de su esposo y el no quiso regresar. —Contesto con sinceridad, ya que no tenia nada mas que perder.

—Tu no quieres a nadie— Heimdal al escuchar esas palabras solo hicieron que su sangre hirviera, ese hombre había llevado a su hija a la muerte, empujo a Thor para seguir golpeando al joven —Liv ahora esta sufriendo eternamente en…

—La cuidad de la niebla eterna, la casa de Hela —Termino la frase Odín. —Lleven su cuerpo a la habitación de recuperación. —Ordeno el padre de todo.

* * *

**Lamento que este capitulo sea algo repetitivo.**

**¿Podran solucionar este penoso acontecimiento?**

**¿Podran rescatar el alma de Liv?**

**¿Como reaccionara toda la junta real?**


	18. Decisiones de un rey

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

—¡Padre! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Thor después de su fatídico encuentro con Rustliev, con la poca energia que le quedaba derribo la puerta de la sala de reuniones y como el anciano había dicho, nadie de la junta real estaba herido. «Cumplió su promesa, lastima de las circunstancias que nos obligaron a enfrentarnos» Se quito parte de su traje, debido al maltrato de este.

—¿Loki esta contigo? —Pregunto preocupado Odín.

—Sabes donde estaría. —Por lógica ambos entendían que su vida estaba en riesgo.

El padre de todo apretó sus puños, toda la junta estaba en shock. —Tiene que terminar todo esto, hoy —Camino junto a su hijo, sus guardias mas leales llegaron a custodiar el perímetro, el imaginaba una simple pelea entre ideales, a cada paso que daba una incertidumbre corroía sus sentidos ¿El fue el responsable de tal enfrenamiento? ¿Su forma de gobernar el reino había llegado a su declive?

El clima entre los pasillos decencia cuanto mas se acercaban «¿Loki no habrá?... No, el cambio» El rubio pensaba lo peor, incluso que su medio hermano había recuperado el Tessrract.

Odín abrió las puertas de su palacio con majestuosidad —¿Que paso aquí? —Pregunto desconcertado al ver los cuerpos de los guerreros sin vida. Cuando escucharon las explicaciones de Lady Sif todo comenzó a tener sentido, pero lo que no lo tenia era la penosa muerte de Liv.

—Tráela de vuelta y renunciare a todo, solo tráela. —Thor vio a su hermano suplicar, levantándose dek suelo, aferrándose a la poca fe que conservaba en Odín.

—No. —Fue la repuesta de dios de la sabiduría.

Thor ya no podía pensar como lo hacia antes. —Siempre te importo la muerte de cualquier asgardiano. —En este caso, por mas incorrecta fuera la manera en que Liv reviviera apoyaría a Loki.

—Su alma está atrapada en la tierra de Hela. —Fueron las excusas de Odín, instantes después llegaron Hogun y Frandal, se notaba que su pelea también había sido difícil. Los dos entraron en el momento en que Heimdall le había centrado el golpe en a cara al joven de ojos verdes.

Hogun trato de desviar el tema. —Olfrid nos llevo a una trampa y… —La guerrera exhausta salto contenta por ver a sus amigos, tenia la seguridad de que seguían vivos, en un instante de euforia abrazo al hombre de rasgos asiáticos.

—Lo se, todo fue un mal plan, para asesinar a Loki —Sif hablaba de forma sincera, rodeando con su brazo a Frandal.

* * *

Momentos antes...

Olfrid antes de cambiar de forma y a tacar a sus dos presas, los reto.—Pobres ovejas ciegas…¿ Irán en contra de las nuevas normas de Thor e intentaran quitarme la vida? —Se encorvo para transformarse en un lobo y morder la mano de Hogun, dejando que la sangre escurriera de su hocico.

—Es muy rápido y no esta solo, tenemos que hacer algo. — Se quejó el único amigo de Thor que no era de asgard (Dato curioso de Hogun), rompiendo parte de sus ropas para crear un precario torniquete.

Frandal intentaba adivinar la forma en la que luchaba su atacante, pero sus golpes provenían del aire y el suelo, era difícil identificar la técnica que usaría en los siguientes segundos —Dame una pista, porque todavía no estoy convencido de seguir.

Olfrid se convirtió en cuervo, era seguido por una parvada de aves con ojos color zul brillante, el era el único que se notaban sus ojos rojos —Primera señal. —Advirtió Hogun, El hombre de bigote enseguida entendió al mensaje.

Esperaron a que el ataque cesara, recibiendo rasguños por parte de las pequeñas garras de los cuervos, intentaban proteger us rostros sin dejar de poner atención en Olfrid. —¿Esatn cansados? No podrá ver la sorpresa que esta en el Gladheim. —Se burlo desde la sombras.

—Esto ya me canso, después de est lucha pediré un masaje de parte de unas valkirias tiernas. —Brome un poco Frandal.

Hogun soportaba el dolor de su mano, pero fueron sorprendidos al ver la nueva transformación del guerrero, ahora era un gras oso polar con un gran tatuaje en la cara, comenzó a perseguirlos a ambos, pero fue Frandal quien recibiera un zarpazo en el hombro izquierdo, mandándolo varios metros lejos de su amigo —Estoy bien, deja me sacudo el polvo—Dijo casi sin aire, tratando de ponerse en pie.

Para Olfrin era su ultima carta bajo la manga, el conjuro estaba por terminar y el rey seria liberado de la sala de reuniones, volteo su cuerpo y fue directo por el hombre de rasgos asiáticos, lanzando garradas por el aire, siendo evadidas con dificultad, pero era parte del plan, ya que mientras Hogun de dejaba atacar.

Cuando al fin acorralo el oso a su presa entre u árbol y el sintió como era atravesaba el florete de Frandal, dejándolo sin aire, su caja torácica era presionada por l sangre acumulada en esta.

—Tenias que darl un paso mas. —Regaño a su amigo Hogun, al ver que el atacante tomaba su apariencia normal.

—Su esfuerzo no dara frutos, ya es tarde. —Olfrid comenzaba a levantarse.

—No podras saberlo. —Su vida fue interrumpida por un golpe directo a su cráneo fracturándolo en miles de fragmentos.

—Yo responderé por mis actos. —Hogun por su honor, no se dejo ver afectado, pero jamas seria el mismo al atacar a uno de los suyos.

* * *

El centinela solo mostraba desdén. —Te mataría con mis propias manos, pero mi voluntad es fuerte y mi lealtad al rey, lo es mas. —Haimdall abria y cerraba los dedos de su mano, debido a la fuerza con la que había ejercido el golpe unos segundos antes.

Loki escupio un poco de sangre que se había acumulado en el inerior de su boca. —Sere un gigante de hielo, pero eres el mismo gendarme frio, no me sorprende la ausencia de lagrimas de tu parte. —Limpio su mentón, con su muñeca.

Heimdall perdió los estribos, cuando el cuerpo de Liv era cargado por los guardias y pasaban entre ellos, Loki acaricio la frente de la chuca deslizando su mano por el cabello de la fallecida. —No la toques. —Reclamo el moreno. —¡Dije que te alejes! —Grito mientras empujaba a Thor.

Un golpe en el suelo dio a entender que era el fin de la escena de conflicto. —Lleven su cuerpo a la habitación de recuperación, todos vayan a que sus heridas sean atendidas. —Fue la orden del rey, al notar la mirada llena de decisión de su hijo.

Los seis siguieron al escuadrón, entraron a la sala donde mas magia se utilizaba y fueron atendidos, para curar sus lesiones, mientras el cuerpo de Liv era recostado en un lugar especial, parecía estar dormida, pero sus ropas mostraban lo contrario y mas las marcas negras en su piel.

Thor no podía creer lo que veía, la persona quien había curado la cortada que Loki le dio en Mitgard ya no estaba. —no entiendo el porque ilusionaste a Liv con la farsa de traer a su madre, pero si es verdad quiero saber, ¿En que consiste el poder usar la lanza del destino?

* * *

_Thor entro a la habitación de recuperación, bastante maltrecho, cansado por su extenuante viaje y al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos confundidos de la joven de cabello rojo. — Ya sabes la rutina, recuéstate y quítate la ropa. —Dijo de forma cortante._

_—Liv… yo, no quería que supieras de esta forma, jamas encontré el momento indicado. —El rubio comenzaba a pedir disculpas._

_La joven desinfecto la cortada de su amigo sin consideración. —No se de que hablas, es tu naturaleza ser tan osado y egoísta. —Dio unos puntos cosiendo la herida —¿Te lastime? Lo siento, lo hice por tu bien._

_Thor se encorvo por el dolor, sin poner atención a los reclamos de Liv. —¿Podrías dejar que te explique?_

_La mujer se recargo en la camilla. —Por supuesto que esta plática no termina aquí y claro que tendrás que explicarme la razón por la cual debo juzgar a Loki. —Salio azotando las dos puertas._

_«Entiendo tu enojo, eras la única de mis amigos quien no sabia la verdad» Thor se puso de nuevo la playera cuando vio entrar de nuevo a Liv —¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto sorprendido al ser abrazado por esta._

_—Puede que no lo demuestre, pero estoy feliz de que ambos estén con vida, espero podamos resolver los problemas. —Fue la platica que tuvieron antes de la reunión general con el rey Odín a la llegada de Loki._

* * *

—Tienes que encontrar el alma del guerrero y mostrarle el camino de regreso, hacer un nuevo cuerpo para que recida en el y … no se que mas hacer, en quel entonces Fimbulvetr se negó a volver. —Contesto Loki mientras curaban su mano, jamas levanto la mirada, se veía mas devastado que nunca.

—¿Qué pasara con Jayred? —Pregunto Volstagg mientras era vendado del pecho.

—Sera encerrado en el calabozo, después se le acusara de alta traición y jamas será liberado. —Contesto Frandal. —¿No estas feliz por eso Sif?.

La joven tenia una expresión abatida y su mente estaba vagando en sus recuerdos, no sabia como enmendar sus errores y el como hbia juzgado a loki todo ese tiempo.

«Tengo que hacer algo.» Thor salio directo a ver a su padre, quien estaba platicando con los hombres mas sabios de Asgard —Si quieren que en un futuro sea su rey, tende que gobernar también para las minorías.

—Lo sabemos —Drifa fue quien hablo por la junta real —El reino esta dividido, ¿Podras unirlo de nuevo? ¿Les adras la esperanza que tanto anhelan?

—¿Cómo rompo el hechizo que cautiva el alma de Liv.

Odin sabia de los planes de su hijo —Tendras que ir por su alma, engañar a Hela y regresar con vida.

—Lo hare por Loki, en verdad la apresia.

Nelkir intervino. —Todos la apreciábamos, su muestre tendrá repercusiones devastadoras en Asgard.

Thor entro al los pasillos donde Loki y el corrian en su niñes y la sorpresa fue el ver a su hermano en la ventana principal. —¿En verdad la querías tanto? —Cuestiono el rubio antes de arriesgar su vida en una nueva misión.

—No puedo lidiar con esto —Loki se desplomo, recargándose de repente en la pared, consumido, devastado, perdido. —Todo comenzaba a tener sentido, mi vida, mis errores, pero ¿porque ella? — Estaban recargados en el pasillo donde recordaban tantas cosas de su pasado.— Solo quería apartarla de mi verdadero ser y eso fue lo termino con su vida, Jayred tenia razón.

—No es verdad, no te dejare caer, estaré peleando a tu lado —Insistió en su pregunta — ¿En verdad la estimabas?

Loki se sintió abrumado.—Siempre la ame por su bondad y valor, nadie lo sabia pero lo nuestro era real.—Dijo con un tono dolido.

—Ella te hacia entrar en razón, te impulsaba a ser mejor, siento tanto lo que paso Loki — Thor comenzó a alejarse de su hermano. —El tiempo pasa y jamás te demostré lo mucho que me importas, los recuerdos permanecerán en muestras memorias. — Paro su caminar, para declarar algo importante —No caeremos, ahora, no nos rendiremos.

—Deja de lado tu discurso de héroe, solo quiero regresar a prisión. —¿Qué castigo más cruel podía merecer? No tenia nada mas que perder.

Thor hablo de golpe. —Ire por Liv, traeré de vuelta su alma. —Declaro con valentía el rubio.

Loki se levanto para quedar a un lado de Thor.—¿Harias eso, por mi? ¿A pesar de todo lo que hice?—Pregunto, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—No te abandonare hermano. —Tenia unos golpes marcados en el rostro, debido a la pelea en la terraza.

—¿Qué haras? —Pregunto Loki, no creyendo en todo.

—Usare el bifrost de Svartalheim, esa será mi forma de tratar de compensar el daño que sufres. —Coloco las manos en los hombros del dios del engaño, tratando de contagiarle su espíritu de lucha.

—Siempre seguí las normas de Asgard, trate de tener un comportamiento valiente mas no rebelde, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, tu siempre salias victorioso. —Le dio a entender que las cosas no podían repararse tan fácilmente. —¿Qué pasaría si nuestros papeles fueran al revés?

—Te pediría que no me dejaras solo. —Abrazo de forma fraternal a Loki. —Y no lo hare.

Se quedaron en esas posición unos instantes —Gracias. —Dijo el dios del engaño, palabra que tenia aprosionaba en su pecho, palabra que juraba jamás decirle a nadie.

—Le pediré a Heimdall las coordenadas y saldré en cuanto sea posible.

* * *

**Bien, espero no mostrar un Odin muy despiestado, pero despues de taaaantos errores no sabe de que manera actuar ¿Que padre reconose cuando la riega? XD  
**

**Los proxmos capitulos son reveladores, para muestra un boton...  
**

**Thor derribo al gigante de hielo que caminada en solitario —¿Que haces en Nifelheim?**

******—No estoy solo, es una nueva alianza entre reinos. ****—Respondio orgulloso el jotun de jade.**  


**********Jojojojo. ¿Que pasara con Loki?  
**

**********¿Podran salvar el alma de Liv?  
**


	19. Solo en el camino

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

La junta real llego a la conclusión de que encerrar a Loki de nuevo en la prisión podría propiciar un arranque en el muchacho y que un ataque por despecho, seria poco favorable para Asgard y fatal para el futuro incierto del joven.

Todos estaban conscientes de la decisión, al fin y al cabo no era fácil para nadie, Frigga contenta con la noticia, fue a la habitación de recuperación, para notificarle a su hijo —Ordene que arreglaran tu habitación, es un poco apresurado, pero estarás con nosotros unos días antes de que la sentencia sea puesta en marcha.

Loki estaba sentado junto a Liv, se sentía solo en un lugar donde siempre lo menospreciaron, escucho la voz de quien se hacia llamar su madre y alzo la mirada. —Perfecto —Dijo con sarcasmo —Me alegra oír que me trataras como tu mascota, antes de que crezca y me abandones a mi suerte. —Los amigos de Thor callaron en silencio, toda esa escena les parecía incomoda.

Frigga sintió ese rechazo, ya no tenia el respeto de su hijo —Loki… —Pauso sus palabras, no sabia como reconfortar a la persona que tenia enfrente —Sabes que tus actos no fueron los mas correctos, en este momento no eres un prisionero, pero tampoco eres libre. —Quería que si hijo mostrara algo de tranquilidad.

Loki alzo una ceja al escuchar el mismo discurso frívolo de siempre, pero tenia planes, planes que ponto daría a conocer, asi que solo accedió. —Bien, espero que no usaran mis aposentos como sala de trofeos de Thor, pero no me sorprendería. —Se levantó del lugar donde descansaba y paso su mano vendada por el rostro de Liv «Regresaras a mi lado y jamas me apartare, lo juro, por nuestra promesa.» Camino a la salida y acompaño a su madre por los pasillos del palacio real.

—Te extrañe, hijo. —Frigga solo quería abrazar a Loki, quería explicarle el gran miedo que sintió al perder a uno de sus seres queridos, por tantos secretos.

Pensó mucho en que decir, la sinceridad solo seria incomoda.—También te extrañe, fuiste la única persona que mostro cierto nivel de preocupación por mi, falso pero lo demostraste. —El ojiverde no mostraba cariño alguno a esa figura de autoridad.

Paso la mano por el brazo de Loki, para sentir que estaba en ese lugar.—Te dije la verdad aquella ocasión, siempre fuiste y seras mi hijo, no lo puedo asimilar de otra forma, cuide de ti, vele tus sueños. —Recordó cuando lo coronaron nuevo rey de Asgard.

—Y jamas pudiste entenderme. —Llegaron a la puerta del la habitación —Podrias someterme a una tortura eterna para que te vea como mi madre, pero asi no se gana la confianza.

Ella entendió las palabras dichas con anterioridad, eran las mismas que había dicho a Liv. —Malinterpretas la situación, solo quiero que veas la realidad.

Loki entro a la habitación y noto que nada había cambiado, la cama seguían en el mismo lugar, los muebles tenían el mismo aspecto, incluso su ropa tenia apariencia limpia. —¿Cuál realidad? ¿Que jamás fui los suficientemente bueno para ustedes? ¿Que solo fui una muñeco mas para ti?—Abrió las cortinas para ver las estrellas, su ventanal tenia el mejor panorama del cielo, el mismo cielo que de alguna forma le daba la fuerza que le faltaba. —Podrías dejarme solo… estoy agotado, en verdad.

—Siento mucho toda la situación de Liv, se que en otras circunstancias, nos habríamos entendido. —Frigga cerró la puerta accediendo a las peticiones de Loki, pero antes dijo sus ultimas palabras. —Estaré aquí para ti, cuando desees hablar te escuchare,.

—Lo tendré en mente. —Loki alzo la mano viendo los grilletes que suprimían su magia y las runas que hacían efectuar el encantamiento habían sido borradas «Un paso delante de todos, sabias exactamente lo que hacias.» Sonrió para si mismo.

Al cerrar la puerta, la reina confirmo lo que tenia planeado con Frandal y Volstagg. —Resguarden a distancia el comportamiento de Loki, no olvidemos que es por la seguridad de todos.

—Como usted ordene, reina. —El hombre de bigote afirmo la demanda, manteniendo distancia, pero jamas dejando de estar al pendiente del interior de la habitación de Loki…

La mañana comenzaba a bañar las montañas que rodeaban Asgard y Thor había sido el primero en despertar, sintiendo que las heridas no lo aquejaban en mayor magnitud salio a hablar con el centinela de Odín a las afueras del reino.—Se que todo esto se descontrolo, se me escapo de las manos, no pude cuidar de Liv. —Fueron sus primeras palabras de disculpa. —La traeré de vuelta, pero de nuevo necesito tu ayuda. —Comenzaba a explicar, con una postura segura. —Tendrás que preparar el bifrost para mi, sé que no estas de acuerdo, pero sabes las razones que tengo, es mi deber sanar las heridas de mi hermano.

Heimdall hablo con voz profunda. —Tu convicción es la de un rey. —No podía oponerse, era el único con la fuerza de voluntad y la fuerza para realizar esa temible misión y revivir Liv.

Caminaron a las muy cerca de las fronteras de Asgard, donde la tierra terminaba, para llegar al lugar donde tenían bien resguardada esa arma que había costado vidas importantes. —Lo hare Heimdall, ahora dime ¿Cómo es el lugar donde ire?

—Muy parecido a Jotunheim, incluso sentirás que estas en el mismo lugar frio y desolado y por mas peligroso que luzca, no es donde debes buscar a Liv. —Comenzó la temible explicación por parte de Heimdall, hombre poderoso que conocía todos los rincones de los reinos. —La cuidad de Helheim tendrás que encontrar debajo de las ruinas de Nylfheim. —Hizo una breve pausa para cuestionar la valentía de Thor. —Es una tarea difícil, ¿Sigues queriendo ir? —Pregunto intrigado al ver a lo lejos el bifrots de Svartalheim, el mismo artefacto con el cual los elfos oscuros llegaron a atacar su hogar, acabando con una familia completa, haciendo que ella en algún momento de su vida se sintiera rechazada, para terminar refugiándose en los brazos del dios del enmgaño, la vida de Liv definitivamente nunca fue sensilla.

Thor sonrio muy seguro de si mismo. —Ahora que lo describes tan emocionante, estoy ansioso para que me señales el camino.

Heimdall comenzó a destapar el bifrost, singular arefacto que lucía viejo y desprolijo, su base tenia runas características de los elfos oscuros, en el centro tenia que estar Thor, un lugar especial estaba creado para hacer que la energía fluyera para que este se activara, Heimdall solo recordaba como su esposa había perdido la vida conectada a ese mismo lugar, las coordenadas estaban marcadas y el centinela regreso con Thor —Todo esta listo.

El dios del rayo comenzó a prepararse mentalmente, pronto atravesaría un periodo de dolor insoportable. —Tengo que afrontar mis responsabilidades, no fui lo suficientemente para proteger a Loki. —Paso su mano por el cabello, como señal pesar en su mente, camino por el camino rocoso donde unos arcos tallados en piedra ocultaba el bifrost. — Cuida del _Gladheim y el reino, durante mi ausencia. _ —Sonrió de forma aventurera, pero en el fondo sentía angustia, su mundo se había hecho pedazos frente al el.

Heimdall comenzó a alejarse, dirigiéndose a su lugar de guardia. —Esas palabras están de mas, es mi trabajo. —Quedo satisfecho con la actitud del muchacho, recordándole la valentía de tantos guerreros y del mismísimo rey. —Mantén los ojos abiertos, hijo de Odín.

Thor camino en dirección del bifrost, sus pisadas se escuchaban chocar entre las piedras del suelo y cuando paso por un arco, sintió un ambiente distinto. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto al notar que no estaba solo. —Te hice una promesa, deberías confiar en mi.

Un silencio incomodo envolvió el ambiente, debido a que no tenia palabras de confianza. —Necesitaras mi ayuda. —Loki salió de entre las picos de sedimento, argumentando su presencia. —No puedo quedarme tranquilo, sabiendo que tendre que deberte este favor. —La personalidad de Loki surgía a flote.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, pronto me veras sumergido en el peor de los sufrimientos —Se paro en medio del bifrost, acomodo las muñecas en dos postes donde seguramente Nerta antes había sido torturada hasta su muerte, apunto el Mjolnir en dirección del contenedor de energía, invoco la energía de cientos de rayos.

Loki vio como las nubes comenzaron a aglomerarse en el cielo, nublando el paisaje. «Eres necio, pocos pasarían dos veces una travesia tan insulsa.» Observoen silencio, el como la maquina comenzaba a iluminarse las runas antiguas en un tono verde. Los engranes comenzaban a girar y el rayo alimentaba el mecanismo.

—¡Aaaah! —Se quejaba el dios rubio, al sentir como la electricidad pasaba por su cuerpo y la anergia subia la temperatura, Quemando su piel desde las manos subiendo el dolor a su espalda, pronto seria tranportado a Nyfelheim. Un Remolino de polvo comenzó a envolver a Thor haciendo que con esa misma velocidad desapareciera del lugar, en medio del camino perdió la conciencia, llegando a un lugar incierto expuesto a cualquier ataque.

Ates de que su hermano desapareciera Loki dijo a lo lejos —Nos vemos del otro lado.

* * *

Thor soñó con el primer dia en que Liv fue nombrada consejera de los príncipes.

_La chica comenzó con lo primero que tenia en la lista de tareas.—Es hora de levantarse… le dijeron a Odín que estarían presentes en el Gjallarhorn para cuando el llegara a dar el discurso de cada año —Hablo Liv frente las dos habitaciones contiguas._

—_Cállate mujer, eres muy molesta — Loki dio la vuelta tapando su rostro, comodo y adormilado en su cama._

_El primero en hablar era su victima de acoso.—Es mi labor hacerles la vida difícil — Entro en una de las dos habitaciones y comenzó a abrir las cortinas dejando entrar los rayos del sol. _

—_Y haces un buen trabajo… ahora solo sal de mi habitación —Sintió como la chica avanzaba en su dirección._

—_Sabes que no puedo, tienes que ir—Intento quitarle las sabanas del cuerpo y de repente miles de serpientes comenzaron a salir por debajo de la cama. _

—_No le tengo miedo a las serpientes. —Subió su cuerpo encima de Loki intentando descubrir su cara, pero sintió un movimiento extraño y cuando quito la sabana, unos tentáculos comenzaron a salir._

_Loki vio como ella de la impresión casi cae de la cama, pero dio un salto de desesperación y subió a la silla que se encontraba a un costado de la habitación._ _«Caíste en la trampa y veo tu ropa interior.»_

—_¿C-cómo sabes que me dan miedo los pulpos?_ _—Pregunto aterrorizada mientras acomodaba su vestimenta._

—_Les pones cara de asco cada vez que Thor come eso, como un troglodita…por cierto… ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? —Pregunto divertido Loki, con el rostro descubierto._

— _¿Qué? —Al ver donde llevaba sus notas, vio un pequeño molusco moviendo sus ventosas por sus dedos —¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —Grito al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo, agitando su mano._

—_Vamos, fue divertido, valió la pena despertar temprano para ver tu rostro lleno de miedo —Dijo ya sentado a la orilla de su cama, estirando la mano para ayudar a la chica._

_Liv estaba acostada sobre el piso.—Casi me matas del susto. —Por tu gran sentido del humor, me ayudaras a despertar a Thor —Acepto la muestra de afecto de mala gana._

_Los dos entraron a la habitación de enfrente, donde el rubio dormía extendido en toda la cama—Despierta hermano —Dijo Loki mientras aventaba una almohada a su cara —Inténtalo, es divertido._

—_Esta bien —Dijo resignada, tomo un cojín e intento hacer lo mismo que el hombre de cabello negro, pero la almohada salió de la funda y dio directo a la lámpara de mesa._

—_He he he he —Comenzó a reír Loki —Eres un desastre._

_Ella estaba apenada y con el rostro ruborizado. —Estu culpa, por decirme que te siguiera._

—_Pero eres muy torpe._

—_¿Quieres que te cuelgue como bandera de la entrepierna?_

—_¿Es una amenaza?_

_Liv comenzó a rodear la cama para alcanzar a Loki. —Vamos a averiguarlo._

—_¡Vaya! Es una amenaza —Contesto divertido, sin prestare atención a su hermano que escuchaba con detenimiento la disputa entre los jóvenes._

—_Dejen de hacer ruido —Dijo Thor sentado con dos almohadas frente a el, una la desbarato haciendo una lluvia de plumas blancas y la otra la aventó dándole a Loki en el pecho —Ven aquí pequeño tramposo. — Jalo a su hermano para acostarlo en la cama._

—_Thor, me lastimas —Se quejo Loki._

—_¡Oye! No seas tosco —Dijo Liv al ver que seria imposible hacer que se comportaran._

—_Tu fuiste quien me despertó. —Se levanto y corrió hasta alcanzarla, la cargo en brazos y le dio vuelas._

_Ella solo veía la habitación girar.—Voy a vomitar —Advirtió, Liv y el rubio la recostó en medio de ambos._

_Loki tomo un almohada y la aventó a Thor y el la esquivo con astucia—No escaparas Loki— paso por encima de la chica y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas en las costillas. (Eran adolecentes, esto es casi un juego sexy)_

_«Sera el trbajo en el que dure menos tiempo» Pensaba al notar la tardanza. —Ja ja ja ja, llegaremos tarde — La joven no paraba de reir, debajo de Thor._

_Cuando de repente entro Frigga y no sabia que decir por la escena bizarra que tenia al frente —Los espero en la sala en cinco minutos, sin excusas._

_El silencio se apodero de los tres. —Son de lo peor, ustedes tienen que arreglarse, pero yo estaba lista ¿me veo mal? —Pregunto señalando su cabello despeinado lleno de las plumas que Thor había lanzado._

—_Estas perfecta. —Dijo Loki, sin valentía de decirla la verdad, volteando después a ver a Thor, divertido con el peinado de la chica._

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, noto que estaba resguardado en una cueva, donde el la salida se veía el viento fuerte y la nieve que caía sin césar. —Que bueno que despiertas, llevas dos dias inconciente, comenzaba a preocuparme.

Thor intento incorporarse lentamente. —¿Tu me salvaste?

Loki colocaba leña en la fogata que había encendido. —Estabas inconsciente cuando te encontré, te traje a este lugar, ya que no estamos solos.

—¿A que te refieres? —Pregunto el rubio algo confundido.

—La entrada de la cuidad esta siendo resguardada por gigantes de hielo.

Thor no sentía tanto el frio, estaba vestido con ropa que Sif le había regalado para un viaja asi de largo tiempo atrás. —¿Querrán revivir a Lofey?

—No lo se, tendremos que averiguarlo junto.

—Soñe con Liv, quiero rescatarla. —No quizo decir que tenia sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

**¿Thor cuando salve a Liv intentara conquistarla?**

**¿Que planes tiene en mente Loki?**

**¿Que hacen los jotuns en la casa de Hela?**

**¿Que pasara en Asgard, con loki suelto?**

Datos curiosos.

_Gjallarhorn: Es el cuerno que se toca justo antes de que inicie el Ragnarok, en esta historia, lo uso como simbolismo de que nunca sucedió el génesis nórdico y eso es lo que se celebra con el discurso de Odín._

Nylfheim: Es el reino de la oscuridad y niebla eterna, donde vive Hela reina de las almas perdidas.

Helheim: Casa de Hela.


	20. Frozen

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

El espiral que transportaba a Thor, lo llevo a su destino, pero le había quitado toda su energía. Todo lo que veía a su alrededor se tornaba borroso, debilitado tanto física, como mentalmente, solo pudo dar unos pasos entre la nieve agotado en todo sentido, perdió la conciencia, justo frente a Loki, que había transportado a un holograma.

Repudiaba a su hermanastro, pero lo necesitaba, lo miro con desprecio, pero lo levanto ayudándolo a resguardarse de frio.

En el tiempo que Thor permaneció inconsciente, Loki no dejo de pensar en todo lo que había superado junto a Liv y lo que termino olvidando debido a su sed de poder.

* * *

_El joven se veía motivado, algo apresurado por salir de Asgard, había "raptado" a su consejera. —Sígueme, ya casi llegamos —El viento soplaba fuerte, pero el clima era calido y Loki veía como el cabello de Liv se veía despeinado y fuera de lugar._

_— ¿A dónde me llevas? Hoy es un dia muy agitado y tu interrumpes mi trabajo.— Pregunto la chica, sin mucho ánimo, cargando unas mantas sin ninguna explicación, tomando la mano del dios del engaño mientras caminaban por un campo y subían una colina inclinada._

_Ocultaba algo, pero parecía decidido a no mencionarlo. —A pasar el tiempo. —Contesto llevando cesta de bocadillos, su ropa era ligera, perfecta para el clima primaveral._

_Al llegar al lugar indicado Loki señalo un gran árbol, caminaron animados entre la ambiente, Liv lo primero que hizo fue correr descalza disfrutando del ambiente que su madre le enseño a amar, su vestido era largo con mucha tela, parecía que flotaba entre la naturaleza, el la abrazo pareciendo no querer dejarla ir, despues de un rato se acostaron extendiendo las mantas de bajo del árbol. Loki veía los ojos de aquella joven y no entendia como era que seguían juntos, observando como las hojas secas caian, las sombras que pasaban entre las ramas iluminaban los ojos verdes del joven, tranquilizándolo por momentos._

_—Me gusta sentir el pasto debajo de mis pies. —Dijo relajada, alejada de todo problema real o tarea a seguir._

_El solto una risilla burlona. —Eres adorablemente rara. —Contesto mientras ella lo empujaba con el pie, el comenzó a acariciar su pierna, subiendo la mano hasta su cadera, abrazándola aún recostados. —Desde el primer dia de lluvia, no imagino la vida de otra forma._

_Liv recargo su cabeza en el brazo de Loki. —Es verdad, desde ese dia comenzaste a convertirte en todo para mi.—Alzo el rostro para besar lentamente al dios del engaño._

_Estaba feliz. —Soy nada, sin ti. —Contesto a unos pocos centímetros de la boca de Liv, viéndose a los ojos, abrazados dejando pasar el tiempo, entrando en un profundo sueño, durmiendo con el sonido del aire, uno junto al otro, desconectándose de todo a su alrededor, la tarde avanzaba y ellos aun estaban en el mismo sitio._

_Loki fue el primero en despertar, viendo el cielo en silencio —¿Qué? ¿No parece un cuervo? — Dijo con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro al ver como ella reia por un momento tan simple, despertando lentamente._

_Estaba abrazada del joven, separo un poco el cuerpo y comenzó a ver el cielo. —Siempre eliges las nubes mas fáciles de reconocer. —Con esa frase le dio la razón al joven._

_Intento parecer mas intereseante. —Y esa luce igual a una licorera de plata y baño de oro. —Hizo una pausa para seguir intrigando a la joven. — El sol le da un color dorado._

_Liv entre cerro los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, para observar la nube que no tenia fugura. —Es eso…. o un corazón muy raro. —Dijo divertida._

_—La nube que esta aun lado tiene forma de una mujer desnuda. —Volteo a ver la reacción de Liv, mostrando una expresión seductora._

_Comenzó a reir por el cometario. —Siempre vez a gente desnuda o la imaginas asi._

_Loki volteo la vista. —Pero no hay nadia mas a quien quiera ver desnuda que a ti. —Dijo mientras veía el escote de la chica, pasando su mano por el cuello de Joven, bajándola por su clalicula._

_Liv salto ya que tenia varios pendientes ese dia. —¡Por Odín, vamos a llegar tarde a la coronación de Thor! — Sentándose de inmediato, después subió su cuerpo del dios del engaño atrapándolo al quedar frente a frente.._

_Loki suspiro, el momento se había cortado. —No hay prisa. — De nuevo tenia esa actitud a la defensiva, pero tenia sus manos en la cadera de la chica._

_Ella sonrió al adivinar el comportamiento de Loki —Ya se lo que pasa. — Alzo los brazos como gesto de admiración —Todo esto es una estrategia tuya para hacer tiempo ¿no quieres ir verdad? — Bajo las manos y las paso por los pectorales de Loki._

_—Acabas de descubrirme —Odiaba las reuniones donde solo se hablaba de los grandes logros de Thor y lo muy mimado que era el, lo poco fuerte, lo poco atleta, sus fallas infinitas, solo quería quedarse en ese lugar tranquilo, donde Liv no lo juzgaba, solo veía a través de sus ojos y sabia que buscaba un momento de paz. —Siempre pensé que podría haber sido el rey. —Sus ojos se entristecieron._

_—Siempre se quejaron que usabas miles de trucos en las batallas, como en Norheim. —Liv paso la mano por la mejilla del joven y beso su frente. —Pero jamas notaron qu tratabas de que las vidas de los soldados no se perdieran. — Para animarlo intento convencerlo. —Se que tienes miedo por el trato que hiciste con los jotuns, pero pase lo que pase estaré contigo, ataquen o no lo hagan, te cubriré. — Se inclinó recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Loki. —En la coronación, baila con migo aunque sea una vez._

_Loki seguía viendo el cielo, el mismo del cual sabia la historia. —Intentaremos parecer inocentes._

_Liv odiava las reuniones reales, todas las personas en ese lugar antes la habían encerrado, quitándole todo valor como Asgardiana. —En un lugar así me siento sola, desconectada de las personas que me rodean, solo me siento bien junto a ti._

_Loki ya tenia planeado todo para esa noche y como haría que su hermano fuera desterrado. —El baile jamas a sido una de mis habilidades, pero juro que no te dejare sola._

* * *

«Al final ternime haciéndolo, deje que te trajeran a este inmundo lugar.» Estaba parado frente la cueva, acababa de revisar los alrededores y tenia algo de inquietud al ver un grupo de jotuns resguardando la entrada a la cuidad principal, era señal de que las cosas no serían fáciles. «¿Seran mas fuertes desde que mate a mi padre?» Se pregunto al intuir una inevitable pelea, estaba en ese lugar con el dios del rayo, busca pleitos de los nueve reinos, seguramente pasar desapercibidos no era una opción.

Thor comenzó a levantarse, un poco recuperado y descansado, quizo ver las nuevas marcas que el viaje le había dejado y como era de esperar, la pel de sus muñecas estaba laceradas, podía sentir el ardor recorrer su espalda. —¿Tu me me trajiste a este lugar? —Pregunto mientras se arropaba con las pieles que Sif le había regalado.

—Fue algo difícil, dado que mis poderes están sellados y solo es un holograma. —Estaba comodo con el clima, parte de su ser disfrutaba del frio extremo. —Todos en Asgard están preocupados por tu tardanza, dormiste demasiado. —Reclamo con sutileza.

—Por eso tenemos que ponernos en marcha y rescatar a Liv lo antes posible. —Todavia tenia la chica en sus pensamientos.

Loki se acerco a Thor para confrontarlo. —Mencionaste su nombre mientras dormías ¿Paso algo de lo que tenga que saber? —Miro directamente a los ojos del dios del Rayo.

No quizo mencionar sobre sus sentimientos encontrados. —Soñe con ella… contigo y nuestra vida de jóvenes, cuando vivía en el palacio y solo nos preocupábamos por hacer las mejores bromas. —Se levanto para quedar frente a Loki. —Juego en el que siempre ganabas.

—Y Liv interrumpia y nos regañaba, porque terminab siendo nuestra victima. —Recordo con nostlgia el pasado.

—Podemos recuperar el tiempo, quiero enmendar mis errores, debido a mi ego y estupides.

«No niego la estupides, estad donde quiero que estes.» Sus ojos mostraban desolación. —Rompi nuestra promesa del primer dia de lluvia. —Dijo en voz baja.

Thor antes ya había escuchado esa frase varias veces de las misma Liv, le reclamo lo mismo cuando Loki estaba encerrado en la prisión y el lo dijo cuando era juzgado.

—Bien, comencemos. —Aplaudio para cortar el momento deprimente y juntar el valor, salio decidido a todo.

—debemos tener cuidado, no estamos solos. —Loki hablo metros delante de Thor, acababa de transportar su imagen. —Varios jotuns resguardan la frontera de la cuidad.

—Eso no tiene sentido… ¿Querran revivir a Loffey? —El rubio no se explicaba tal situación.

—No lo se, es imposible que lo logren, sin la lanza del destino solo es una perdida de tiempo. —No quería recorar el momento en el que con sus manos le quito la vida a su verdadero padre.

Estando en las alturas Thor noto que le hacia falta algo importante. —El mjolnir esta en el lugar donde llegue ¿Est muy lejos? —Pregunto, mientras alzaba la mano llamando a su arma personal.

—Vi las runas del bifrost, no esta muy lejos, de hecho esta de paso a la cuidad. —Loki de nuevo se desplazo en una distancia considerable. —Es en esa dirección. —Señalo un gran castillo azul, que parecía de cristal, muy diferente a las edificaciones precarias de jotunheim. —Esa es la entrada a la cuidad, pero no a la casa de Hela.

El golpe del martillo en la mano de Thor se escucho seco, ahora el dios del rayo comenzaba a girarlo para volar y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba frente a los jotuns, pero una niebla opaco el lugar, despitando al joven por unos instantes.

—Siempre decias que mis trucos eran basura. —Ya estaba esperando a su hermano, recargado en un árbol, al dar unos pasos dejo al descubierto a tres gigantes que estaban a punto de quedar inconcientes. —Un poco de tortura y nos diran sus planes. —Camino en dirección del soldado de jotunheim. —¿Me diras que haces aquí o tengo que obligarte? —Formo unas dagas de hielo en sus manos.

—No nos asustas asgardiano. —El jotunn que vestia de forma andrajosa mostraba seguridad.

—Bien, si asi lo quieres. —Todo del cuello a su enemigo y lo golpeo con su frente, al hacer contacto, la piel de Loki tomo el tomo azul característico de su raza.

—¡Pero si eres el bastardo de Odin! —Dijo el otro gigante, con sarcasmo.

Thor se enojo con el comentario, noqueando a su oponente de un golpe. —No digas eso de mi hermano.

—No tenias que defenerme, no somos hermanos. —Contesto satisfecho con la muestra de cariño.

—¿Te enoja ser una vulgar creatura? —Pregunto el tercer soldado, soltando un golpe directo a Loki.

El joven atrapo el puño del gigante en medio del aire. —Te mataria por llamarme de esa forma tan mezquina, pero no vales mi tiempo. —Avento al jotun directo a un pilar derribando la columna.

—No los mataremos. —Ordeno Thor que estaba en la entrada de Nylfjeim. —Terminemos rápido esta misión y despues nos encargaremos de los jtuns.

—Por hoy, lo dejare ir, tengo que cumplir con mi promesa. —Loki siguió a su hermanastro, atento a cualquier ataque.

—Alguien se acerca —Advirtio el rubio, camuflajeandose con la vegetación marchita, esperando la llegada de un jotun que caminaba en solitario a las puertas de la entrada a nylfheim, derribándolo en un ataque sorpresivo. —¿Qué hacen ustedes en este lugar? —Pregunto con enojo al jotun con armadura de jade.

—No sabes contra quienes estas peleando. —Contesto mientras forcejeba para salir del agarre de lucha.

Thor noto que Loki , ya no estaba, seguramente su energía había disminuido debido al sello de sus pulseras.

Loki había regresado donde los tres gigantes, su mirada era distinta. —Eres un patético soldado. —Tenia una sonrisa macrabra marcada en el rostro. —Y yo soy Loki Laffeyson, futuro rey de los nueve reinos. —Un sable comenso a formase en su mano. —Tengo que dejar en claro que, no permitiré esta falta de respeto. —Lanzo un ataque destrozando el craneo del jotun, girando el cuerpo en ambas direcciones, para fulminar con los otros soldados, agitando de un dolpe su espada, dejando la marca de salpicadura de sangre sobre el piso. —Odin, no significa nada para mi.

Thor insistió. —Volvere a Preguntar… ¿Qué hacen en este lugar?

—Somos parte de una alianza contra Asgard, varios reinos quieren el arma definitiva para acabar con la vida de Odin. —Contesto ahogándose, su traque estaba muy oprimida. —Entren con Hela, ella les dira el nombre de nuestro líder. —Dijo orgulloso, con la mirada clavada en Loki, que ya estaba frente a Thor.

Loki regreso la mirada, pero esta era llena de desden y rechazo al jotun. —Escoria del universo. —paso su mano por el cabello, aparentando serenidad. —¿Cuántos seguidores de Loffey están aquí?

—Los suficientes para que no bajen con Hela. —Thor perdió los estribos llamando un relámpago, consumiendo a su enemigo en un sofocado quejido.

—Tenemos que hablar con Hela, tenia un trato con nuestro padre, ella es la encargada de las almas perdidas ¿Por qué hoy decide ponerse en contra? —Abrio las puertas del reino de bruma eterna y al intante de pisar la tierra de ese lugar notaron la diferencia del ambiente.

«La niebla se levanta por encima de las mentiras…» Loki sabia que se dirigían en la dirección correcta. «La vieja metáfora era verdadera, este lugar sabe detectar a los farsantes.»

Thor no presto mucha atención a su alrededor, solo podía recordar la única cosa que mantenía unidos a Loki y Liv —¿Qué paso el primer dia de lluvia? —Tal vez al saber la respuesta, el tendría una oportunidad con la joven.

Caminaron juntos, todo parecía callado y solitario. —Le dijiste a Liv frente a todos los invitados de la fiesta de tu adquisición del mjolnir que estaba vestida como una ramera. —De nuevo la falta de interés de Thor había marcado una distancia entre la joven y el. — Le dejaste en claro que verdadera mujer se vestía con cuero y metal para representar el orgullo asgardiano y que solo la reina podia vestirse con telas.

Thor estaba sorprendido, ya que no consideraba a su amiga de tal forma. — Yo… no sabia lo que decía.

—Para ti fue divertido pues eras "el antiguo tu" no pensaste en que la lastimarías, acababa de salir de la habitación de Karmilla, eso paso.—Continuaron avanzando antre las ruinas de cristal, que aparentaban grandes agujas. —¿Recuerdas como salio del salón, perdiéndose por horas? —Pregunto enojado Loki.

—No lo recuerdo.

— Yo tuve que buscarla por los bosques de Asgard, preocupado de que no se lastimara. —Sintieron la respiración de un ser aterrador justo en sus espaldas.—Le prometi que jamas la dejaria sola.

—¿Quiénes vigilan las almas aparte de Hela? —Volteo Thor para encarar a un enemigo implacable…

* * *

**Ya que paso el dia de los emanorados, quize mostrar un poco de romance.**

**Loki trama algo… ¿Estara ligado con su raza?**

**¿Liv sabra que fue usada por el dios del engaño?**

**¿Quien o que sera lo que ataca a los dos Asgardianos?**

**¿Que significa el arma definitiva?**

**n_n Dudas, comentarios, criticas... ya saben, son libres de expresarse.**

**DATO CURIOSO.**

**Norheim: Es un reino que menciona Thor en la pelicula, donde asefura que Loki uso trucos sucios.**


	21. Los errores de los padres

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años. «»—

* * *

—¿Quiénes vigilan las almas aparte de Hela? —Pregunto al sentir movimiento de tras de ellos, Thor volteo para encarar a un enemigo implacable.

Loki veía al frente, sabiendo que algo los seguía. —Hel, el lobo cazador de almas. —Una sombra opaco el lugar y cuando ambos giraron la mirada, vieron un mazo de hielo caia en medio de ellos.

Thor esquivo en un movimiento hábil el golpe y noto que estaba frente a un jotun, su tamaño superaba a la mayoría de su raza y vestia con una armadura de jade y hielo, tan gruesa que aumentaba mas su dimensión.

—Hijo de Odin ¿Qué trae tu real visita? ¿Buscas una guerra? —Hablo en guerrero azul, sus ojos brillaban con un color rojo aterrador.

Loki solo desapareció, difuminando su holograma, apareciendo pocos metros después. —Es imposible. —Se impresiono al ver que su oponente era mas grande que algunos vestigios del lugar.

—Solo si me provocan, soy Thor futuro Rey de Asgard y actuare a favor de la seguridad de los nueve reinos. —Balanceo en mjolnir en su mano y opto una posición de ataque.

—¿Nueve reinos? ¿Sabes Cuantos quieren ver muerto a tu rey? El no es el gobernante del univero . —Volvió a tomar impulso y ataco al dios del rayo.

—¿Por qué hela hizo trato con ustedes? —Loki apareció bajo el gigante de hielo.

—Ella no sabe de nuestra presencia, jamas deja su puesto como guardiana de almas. —Thor golpeo con el mjolnir el hombro de su atacante, solo quitándole pequeños vestigios de hielo. —¿También vienes por el arma definitiva? No te dejare tocarla.—agarro al dios del rayo entre sus manos y lo estrello sobre el suelo frio.

—No podras vencerme. —Thor comenzaba a levantarse y llamar a los rayos en el cielo. —Tu armadura esta hecha de agua. —Vivir con Jane le enseño sobre conducción eléctrica. —El resplandor dio justo en el blanco y cuando la luz disminuyo, dejo al descubierto al soldado, estaba algo debilitado.

Loki estaba junto a Thor. —Su pecho quedo al descubierto.— Señalo a la parte fracturada de la armadura. —Tienes que atravesarlo.

Thor tomo impulso y de nuevo ataco, subiendo entre el cuerpo azul del jotun, quedando sujeto a su pecho, alzo el mjolnir y mando una sonda de energía de un trueno, quebrando por completo la armadura del soldado. —La muerte solo es una salida fácil, ya no busco sangre derramada.

—No puedo creer que tan grande es este problema, me parece irreal lo que pasa en este lugar. —Parecía sorprendido con la revelación del gigante de hielo. —¿Recuerdas lo que decía nuestro mentor? —Pregunto Loki, cuando retomaban su camino.

—No, lo único real para mi eran las experiencias que vivía, sus anécdotas eran aburridas y sin sentido.

—El aseguraba que todo ser tiene que tener un enemigo, la luz solo puede iluminar sobre la oscuridad, la felicidad solo se disfruta cuando se vive una tristesa, el bien, rige sobre el mal y la compañía la aprecias cuando caes en una gran soledad.

Thor solo escucho una indirecta. —¿Intentas decirme que soy tu enemigo? —El viento helado desarreglaba su cabello. —Somos hermanos.

—No lo somos, pero acepto que de algún modo nos complementamos, nos necesitamos para seguir adelante. —Sus ojos verdes apuntaban directamente al vestigio de cristal, la entrada a las puertas del reino de las almas perdidas

Thor sabia que esos sentimientos de inferioridad no desaparecerían de la mente de Loki, por un largo tiempo. —Ese anciano solo nos asustaba, para que fuéramos asgardianos de bien. —La mayoría de las enseñanzas el rubio se las paso por el arco del triunfo, para elera solo "Historias infantiles" pero poco a poco recapacitaba sobre lo que el representaba.

Loki comenzó a recitar sobre una leyenda de su libro de historias. —Siempre que el viento sople las secas ramas de los decrépitos árboles muertos, ellos tendrán una historia que contar... espera detrás del muro reflector, es un palacio de cristal torturado, fue forjado por las legiones de las lágrimas de los guerreros caídos y cubierto con una armadura tallada por el sufrimiento de las madres fallecidas en los alumbramientos. —La cuidad era callada, ningún edificio tenia forma, pero si veían con detalle habrían notado que cada pilar era un soldado de Jotunheim con armadura, los vigilaban en silencio, esperando el momento exacto para acorralarlos.

—Esa historia no me dejaba dormir por dos días. —Thor sintió un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda.

—En su mano derecha sostiene una estrella muerta, la vela, cuya luz es la sombra. —Loki comenzó a describir a Hela. —Su mano izquierda están manchadas con la sangre delos inocentes que se pierden en el camino, Hela canta la canción que pone fin a la vida. —Loki sabia muy bien todas esas historias, siempre fue la clase de joven que ponía a tencion a las clases de sus profetas, escuchando cada hazaña de su padre, sobre los reinos que conquisto. —Ella habla para confundir y dejar a merced a los condenados, para que queden inmunes al ataque de su querido centinela. —Continuaban caminando entre la cuidad marchita.—El lobo cazador Hel es el que confunde a los recién llegados, y perpetúa la tortura de los condenados. Él tiene la habilidad de leer las almas. —Singular guardian, que podía ver la debilidad de su presa. —Elimina la capacidad de sentir de las almas... nada más deja vivo el dolor.

—Tenemos que llegar con Liv, lo antes posible. —Thor no quería imaginar lo qué podría estar pasando su amiga de niñez. —No merece pagar por nuestros errores y mas cuando no pude protegerla. — La neblina del lugar parecía seguirlos, solo subia a cierto nivel, parecía que el suelo estaba hecho de nubes grises.—No podre seguir este ritmo de lucha por mucho tiempo, usar el bifrost dejo estragos en mi cuerpo. —Comenzaba a debilitarse poco a poco, aun mas rápido que en su ultima visita a Mitgard. —Jayred pagara por todo lo que causo. —El vapor caliente de su aliento se veía a través del gélido paisaje a medida de que se adentraban en aquel inhóspito reino.

* * *

Loki salió de su habitación deicidio a hablar con su padre. —¿Tienes que seguirme a todas partes o solo eres un fanático enfermo? —Pregunto a Frandal que se encontraba en el pasillo.

El joven de bigote contesto. —El palacio acaba de ser atacado, lo hacemos por tu seguridad.

—No necesito de tu hipocresía. —Cerro la puerta y comenzó a avanzar por su antiguo hogar.

Frandal, intento suavizar el ambiente. —Siento mucho lo que paso con Liv, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. —Con muy malos resultados.

—¿No entiendes lo que dije? Estar junto a ti ya es lo suficientemente nauseabundo, como para tener una platica de conciliación. —Paro en seco su caminar, para dejar las cosas en claro. —No tengo poderes, estos estúpidos grilletes suprimen toda mi magia ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Matar al rey de la risa por mi patética existencia? —Alzo las manos, mostrando la irritación extrema que las esposas le habían dejado y enseñando las pulseras hechas por Karmilla.

—La confianza se gana, tu decidiste atacar a tu reino, tus amigos y tu familia. —El solo trataba de ser sincero.

—¡No! Son mi familia. —Reclamo con agudeza. —Yo… no se quien soy, solo quiero encontrar a Liv. —Estaba frente a las puertas de la habitación de Odín. —Deberías estar feliz con mi respuesta, lograste sacarme de mis cabales, solo déjame hablar con tu rey.

Frandal no supo que contestar, aparentemente Loki seguía dolido con todo lo sucedido en Mitgard. —Sigues siendo un asgardiano.

—Me lo dices después de que intentaran matarme y Liv… intentara… —Giro la perilla y entro con quien se hacia llamar su padre, el joven se veía cansado, frustrado, triste.

Odin estaba sentado en una silla, siendo atendido por los sirvientes reales. —Pueden retirarse, quiero hablar con mi hijo. —Dijo de marera cortes . —Se levanto y lo invito a salir a una de tantas terrazas.

Al estar afuera viendo las estrellas en silencio Loki inicio la incomodas palabras. —Estoy junto a Thor tratando de encontrar a Liv, pero las cosas están algo complicadas.

—Omitió todo dato sobre la unión de los otros reinos. —Al parecer en Jotunheim quieren revivir a mi padre, ya que nos atacaron varios gigantes de hielo. —Intento mostrarse sincero.

—Las dificultades, son parte del destino. —Contesto odin, cosa que no le sorprendia.

Loki vio su respuesta calmada. —Un momento… tu reacción seria distinta si pensaras que pueden lograr revivir a Loffey, conozco tus trucos — No lo trataba a su padre con melancolía, de hecho trato a Odín de forma fría. —¿Que estas ocultando? —Se recargo en el barandal, viendo fijamente al rey de Asgard.

Odin fue muy claro en sus palabras.—Nadie puede rescatar a esas almas, por eso Hela creo su mundo, su manera de retenerlas con dolor. —Odiaba ser quien le hacia la vida difícil a su hijo. —Lamento que te enteres de esta manera.

—Loki comenzó a molestarse con tanta falsedad. —¿Por qué dejaste que Thor fuera a ese reino sabiendo que todo seria en vano? —Tnia tantas dudas en su mente.

Odin agacho la mirada. —Para hacerte setir bien, que trataste de enfrentar el destino.

—No quiero escuchar mas esas insolencias sobre que lo haces por mi bien. — Pego con la mano el barandal, mostrando enfado. —Estamos por entrar a Helheim, dime ¿Qué pasara cuando encuentre a Liv? —Loki solo tenia una cosa en mente.

Odin no podía seguir ocultando lo poco que sabia sobre ese reino. —No podrá reconocerte.

Loki señalo con desdén al padre de todo. —No nos conoces, no sabes todo lo que nos une.

El rey fijo su mirada a la de Loki.— Nada podrá quebrar su negación, es más fuerte que su amor… de hecho, el amor podrí a agravar la situación. —Siguió explicando sobre las almas perdidas.

—Le recordare todo lo que vivimos, nuestras promesas, le pediré perdón por mis errores. —Comenzaba a perder las iluciones.

—Podrás decir lo que quieras, incluso adiós. Aunque ella no pueda entenderlo, tendrás la satisfacción de no haberte rendido, eso tendría que ser suficiente. —Odin dio a entender que nada valdría la pena.

—¡No! —Camino hasta quedar frente a frente s u padre —Estas equivocado, juro que la traeré y tu la revivirás. —Exigió casi en un a suplica. —Después podrás desterrarme al lugar mas recóndito e inmundo de los nueve reinos, se que ella me seguirá.

—Espero que tu esfuerzo , pueda llenar el gran vacio que cargas desde años atrás.

—No intentes darme palabras de consuelo, cuando tu fuiste el culpable. —Si jamás lo hubiera sacado de Jotunheim, jamás se habría sentido fuera de lugar. —Siempre trate de ser alguien de quien te sintieras orgulloso, segui las normas que impusiste, trate de gobernar como tu lo harías y nunca. —Comenzó a sentirse débil, mental y físicamente. —Nunca fue suficiente, de ningún modo me viste como tu hijo, nunca llene las expectativas, todo cambio cuando cambie el habito de ser la sombra.

—No fue mi intención quebrar tu espíritu, me lamente tanto cuando caíste del bifrost, las palabras que dijo Liv, cuando dimos las noticias al reino fueron acertadas, eres mejor de lo que imaginas. —Thor estaba en lo cierto, Loki todavía mostraba compasión, pero no seria el mismo. —Creo en lo que tu crees, traeré a la vida a Liv. —Accedio a la petición del dios del engaño.

—Sera la única vez que me sienta en deuda contigo. —Camino para irse de la habitación real, mostrando vulnerabilidad. —Sigo estando en la jaula que me impusiste como hogar.

—Deberias de pensar en otra forma, esto se convertirá en tu vida, ¿Estarás resentido el resto de ella? —Pregunto odin al ver que su hijo, dejaba sus aposentos. —Deberias meditarlo, para que encuentres quien eres.

* * *

Ella estaba sentada en un trono de espinas, escuchando los lamentos eternos. —Querido Hel ¿Quién será nuestra próxima victima? —Pregunto mientras acariciaba a su lobo color negro, que en parte se volvía sombras, mientras veía su creación de dolor y penumbra, a lo lejos veía una nueva inquilina perdida en los recuerdos. —Trae a la pequeña pelirroja, parece querer compañía. —Para Hela era el inicio de la diversión.

* * *

Pronto, pronto se sabra la verdad, nada es lo que parece.

Loki sabe bien lo que hace.

Liv esta a punto de estar a merced de Hela.

¿Qué es al arma definitiva y que tiene que ver la frase escrita en la habitación de Karmilla con esto?

¿Qué tiene que ver la layenda favorita de Loki con sus planes?

Dudas comentarios, ya saben son libres de expesarse.


	22. Hasta que lo olvides

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años. «»—

* * *

_Liv tenia recargada la frente en la puerta donde en el interior se encontraba Loki. —Han pasado tres días desde que hablamos, yo te perdone desde que me lastimaste, no te culpo.. —Sus ojos estaban nublados, debido a la tristeza y por la distancia. — No me dejes sola, por favor . —Sus palabras eran de suplica, quería derribar la puerta para ver a los ojos al dios del engaño. — Por lo que mas quieras, responde si al menos estas escuchándome._

_Loki había perdido el control sobre su odio. —Te escucho. —Contesto de forma fría, estaba sentado en el trono, imaginando en como terminaría la vida de su hermano._

—_Por favor, abre la puerta. —La herida que había causado el joven jotun sobre la piel de la consejera, comenzaba a mejorar, pero dejaría una marca a futuro. _

_El no podía dejar de torturarse, lastimo a la única persona que lo apoyaba, incluso compartían las mismas metas. —Nada de lo que puedas decir, cambiara lo que tengo planeado, de hecho esta tarde saldrás a Norheim. —Se levanto del trono y camino un poco en dirección de la puerta principal. —Todo lo que siempre he querido, es que el destino se cumpliera. —Toda su vida escuchando sobre una posibilidad para que ambos hermanos reinaran, pero su destino estaba marcado desde el inicio. —Esto esta en mis manos, no tengo que fallar, no debo fallar. —Dijo con determinación. _

—_Incluso a través de los días oscuros, el fuego quema siempre. —Dijo con dulzura, esas palabras hacían que Loki viajara al pasado, cuando todo era sencillo para ambos._

_Abrio la puerta mostrando una mirada llena de nostalgia. —Mi historia favorita, las chispas del Muspelheim y Niflheim , cómo los objetos brillantes del cielo nocturno nacieron. —Vio como Liv, trataba de mostrar una postura normal, pero el dolor en su cuerpo estaba presente. —Como planetas, cometas y estrellas nacieron de dos reinos que originalmente debían estar en guerra. —Invito a la joven a pasar._

_Ella respondió abrazándolo al instante, rodeando su cuello, hundiendo la nariz en las ropas del joven. —Aun puedes superar tus expectativas, no estas pensando claramente. —No quería ver a otra ser querido perder la vida._

_Separo el abraso y cerro la puerta para que ambos estuvieran a solas. —Es tarde para buscar a Surt, cuando busque respuestas en jotunheim ellos no sabían nada, solo que odiaban a Odín, me apena saber que soy parte de una raza de idiotas._

_Acaricio el rostro de Loki teatando de que solo escuchara su voz. —Eres tan maravilloso, tan brillante y poderoso. —El poso su mano sobre la de liv. —Eso solo significa una cosa, que el rey Surt esta encerrado en la contraparte de Muspelheim . —Solo quería lo mejor para Loki, para ella el ere el rey de los nueve reinos._

—_Solo quiero que paguen los culpables de mi sufrimiento.—Siempre se esforzó por ser educado, tranquilo, sabio y ser un buen gobernante, pero al final el dios del rayo era quien se llevaba las victorias. _

_Intento dar su punto de vista. —Thor toda su vida se ha comportado como un imbécil, ególatra y engreído con su propia reputación , poniendo en riesgo la paz de Asgard. —Acomodo su cabello a un lado de sus hombros. —Eso es algo que solo tu y yo sabemos a la perfección. —Vio como Loki se sentaba de nuevo en su trono. — Se que estas harto de él._

_El joven jalo a su consejera, directo a sus piernas. —Entiendes porque lo quiero muerto. —Sabia que ese movimiento enloquecería a la joven._

_Liv, comenzó a besar el cuello de Loki, extrañaba su cuerpo, quito las hombreras y la capa a su rey y el desmonto parte de su armadura del pecho. —Conseguiste que fuera desterrado de Asgard. —Bajo lentamente el cierra del treja de Loki, acariciando con su otra mano el cuello deslizando sus dedos por el pecho del joven, viéndolo a los ojos. _

_El junto mas sus cuerpo, ella estaba con las rodillas recargadas en el trono y las piernas del dios del engaño. —Debe ser excitante para ti, saber lo que provocas en tu rey. —Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, mientras besaba a la joven rápidamente._

_Ella no quería algo tan fugaz, asi que busco un beso mas apasionado, tomando a Loki del cabello juntando mas sus rostros, el paso la lengua por el labio inferior de la joven y ella la dejo entrar a su boca. —Deberia ser suficiente, dejando a Thor fuera de nuestras vidas, no mandes al destructor a Mitgard. —Dijo en la boca de Loki, mientras el deslizaba el vestido de la joven, deteniéndose al ver la marca que el había provocado._

—_Dejo de ser nuestro destino, amor. —Loki tenia una sensación de amargo vino en su boca, ya no era parte de la vida de Liv, jamas fue un asgardiano, jamas tendría una vida placentera junto a ella, pero podría dejarla a salvo._ _—Ya no eres parte de plan._

* * *

La ilusión se acabo, mostrando el tétrico lugar donde la joven se encontraba. —Todo por lo que luchaste y al final, todos te dejaron. —Una voz se escuchaba con eco. —Nadie te quizo en vida y ahora sufrirás para entretenerme, por el resto de la eternidad.

—¿Quién eres y donde estas? —Liv solo vestia un sencillo vestido negro. —Llevas días haciendo lo mismo, haciéndome recordar cuando era feliz o cuando estaba mas triste que nunca. —Reclamo la joven que estaba bajo una pequeña catarata de agua fría.

—Y sigues con la misma actitud. —Del agua que la rodeaba la figura de mujer se empezó a formar. —Aun no quiebro tu espíritu, pero pronto pasara, igual que a Nerta te perderas en mi reino.

—Mi madre no esta en este lugar, no tienes con que torturarme, solo eres una diosa cobarde. —Dio un golpe a la silueta de Hela, destruyendo la proyección.

—Solo vienen aquí los que traicionan, tu lo hiciste a tu reino ¿No es asi? —De repente la herida en su abdomen comenzó a quemar y comenzó a sentir el dolor mas terrible que podía haber sentido en toda su vida. —Solo porque amabas a alguien. —La marca de la quemadura con hielo comenzó a extenderse, Liv sentía como moria, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba muerta, su piel comenzaba a quebrarse, sus músculos a atrofiarse y el frio llegaba a sus huesos, cuando pensaba que se perdería en la agonía, se levanto fuera de la cascada, se había arrastrado a unos arboles secos y la neblina tenia cierto nivel que cubría un poco mas de su cuerpo recostado.

«¿Qué fue eso? » Comenzo a sentir su piel y no tenia nada, Hela usaba artimañas viles. «Loki, no podre soportar mucho tiempo.» Se levanto del suelo al escuchar gritos muy cerca de donde estaba, ahora estaba siendo perseguida por Hel, pero el lobo se distraía con una que otra alma desafortunada. «Encuentra a nuestra redencion»

Thor vio a lo lejos la entrada a la cuidad subterránea. —Esas son las puertas de espejo, es el portal para llegar con Hela. —No habían sido atacados, por lo cual al guerrero el ambiente le parecía extraño. —Mientras mas nos aercamos todo esta mas callado, no es normal. —El vapor salía de su boca mientras hablaba.

Loki también puso atención a su alrededor —Algo no anda bien, los vestigios de este lugar están abandonados y los jotuns dijeron que no nos dejarían entrar a Helheim.

Thor tomo una postura de lucha, sujetando el mjolnir apuntando a las ruinas. —Quien se atreva a cruzarse en nuestro camino, conocerá la furia de un asgardiano.

Loki solto una risilla. —No cambias, que bueno que uno de los dos sigue siendo el mismo.

—Sabes que nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, eres mi hermano, siempre trate de que me vieras como una figura a superar.

—Cuando trate de hacerlo, tu familia me encerró.

—Nuestra familia. —Thor se interpuso en paso de Loki.

—Mi verdadera familia es Liv y tengo que salvarla, asi que quítate de mi camino.

—No se porque ella te quiere tanto, Liv es tan tranquila, amable, dulce y tu por desgracia solo vives engrandeciendo tu odio, jamas te dejaste ayudar.

Loki empujo a Thor. —¿Ayudar? Debe ser una jodida broma, como me ayudaste al humillarme en cada oportunidad frente a los otros, haciéndome menos en las platicas con Odin, cuando flirteabas y te revolocabas con cuanta valquiria te abria las piernas y yo solo esperaba regre sar con Liv, tu solo me acusabas de cobarde. —Comenzo a formar dagas de hielo en sus manos. —No conoces a Liv, solo te llama la atención porque la quiero y no puedes soportar que alguien mas tenga algo que tu no.

—Tengo a Jane.

—Pero destrui el Bifrost, jamas podras sentir jamas el aroma de su cabello o la calides de su piel, porque morirías en el viaje, fue gracias a Liv que sigues de pie. —Loki ignoro la presencia de Thor rodeándolo cuando caminaba.

—Solo por ella estoy en este viaje, espero que pueda hacerte ver las cosas como son.

—Y no tienes una idea de cuanto rogo que no mandara al destructor a mitgard, que te perdonara por los errores de tu padre, que no me sintiera diferente al ser un jotun, una mujer asi de meravillosa es mia y tu no tienes a nadie, solo tu reputación del dios del rayo. —Eschucho como las pisadas de Thor en la niee se acercaban a el. —Estamos a mano. —Estiro la namo en señal de pacto, viendo a los ojos a su hermano.

—¿Es un truco? Estabas a punto de atacarme, no se que esperar de ti. —Thor desdeño al acuerdo.

—No olvides que te quiero hermano, solo te daba mi punto de vista. —Su tono de voz bajo, parecía sincero. —Eres la figura de autoridad en la que puedo confiar. —Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al ver como las ruinas comenzaban a desmoronarse.

—No puede ser. —Se quejo Thor entre dientes. —Mas soldados de jade.

Seguramente alguno de ellos podría decirle donde estaba lo que buscaba, aye que se vaia que conocían la cuidad. —Ire a revisar cuantos están a punto de atacarnos. —Dijo antes de deaparecer.

«¿Liv seria capaz de quererme?» Se quedo dudando sobre los comentarios de Loki, era claro que le gustaba a ella, pero no había sentimientos tan grandes mas alla de la amistad.

—¿Dónde esta el arma definitiva? —Pregunto Loki al primer soldado que estaba libre de su prisión de hielo.

—Debes ser asi de alto, para poder hablar conmigo. —El gigante also la mano mostrando una estatura, que Loki no alcanzaba.

—Creatura insolente. —Comenzo a reir y lanzo una onda de energía, derribando a su enemigo. —Tenias que responder de forma sencilla. —Por eso, no perdonare tu patética existencia. —Formo un sable y atravezo al mounstro. «Tendre que investigar en Asgard» Transporto su holograma de nuevo con su hermano.

—¿Cuántos son, Loki? —Pregunto enojado.

—Al menos veinte, tendremos que seguir avanzando, no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos.

—Un asgardiano, jamas huye de una confrontación.

—¡Pero yo no lo soy! —Grito algo frustrado. —No quiero perder la oportunidad de traer a Liv, solo sigamos. —Se veía el miedo e incertidumbre en su mirada.

—Arreglaremos la guerra con jotunheim, mientras entremos con Hela. —Le dio la razón a Loki sin decírselo, el no estaba en condición de pelear con mas de veinte gigantes de hielo, si antes había vencido a uno le había costado la mayoría de sus fuerzas, quizá si el usara el arma definitiva a su favor podría equilibrar la balanza.

* * *

**¿Liv es mala o buena?**

**¿Ya saben cual es el arma de finitiva?**

**Thor aun no lo sabe, porque jamas puso atención a las clases de su mentor y no imagina los secretos de ese lugar.**

**¿Cómo investigara Loki si esta siendo observado por Frandall?**

**¿Cuándo se topara Liv con su madre y que dira esta cuando vea que su hija traiciono a Asgard?**

**Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) ya saben… en mi perfil son libres de expresarse.**


	23. Veneno vil

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

"La guerra entre Jotunheim y Asgard arrastro a mas de un reino entre el odio y la ira, solo por un mundo débil y lleno de seres egoístas que se olvidaron de sus dioses.

Loffey cegado por la rabia contra Mitgard decidió llamar al rey Surt como su aliado, dispuesto a compartir en poder del Tesrract, muchas vidas se perdieron llegando justo a mi reino en el corazón y entrañas de Nylfheim.

Solo por eso decidi intervenir, Loffey sabia que mi reino y el de Surt eran enemigos, asi como el y Odin, solo por eso me condene a servir como guardiana, yo encerre al rey de Muspelheim en el centro de Nylfheim, para mantener a salvo a mi amada Helheim.

Muspelheim se convirtió en un mundo desalado y asediado por las llamas eternas, donde incluso en los días oscuros, el fuego quema siempre. Sus soldados duermen sin la energía y corazón de su rey, que permanece dormido bajo los sedimentos que yo forje, yo Hela reina del inframundo.

Odin tomo una medida desesperado para encontrar la paz, convirtiéndose en juez y verdugo de su cruel acto, destinado a ver su fechoria en los ojos de su inocente victima, por el resto de su vida y yo tendría que conformarme de que jamas pisaría un asgardiano mis tierras, ya que solo ellos pueden romper la prisión de Surt, es una alianza forjada en desconfianza, donde nadie cree en nadie y lo mejor es permanecer alejados.

Mi reino es el olvido y a la vez el mayor miedo de un guerrero, solo vendrán a mi, los traidores, los delincuentes, los asesinos y los mentirosos notorios, donde los últimos serán señalados con la neblina que delatara su vil antifaz, ni siquiera los dioses saldrán de mi reino.

Si eso no os aleja, condenare sus almas, las mantendré cautivas en el dolor y oscuridad con.."

«Faltan unas hojas... » La luz del quinquel se vio afectada por una ráfaga de aire y el joven guardia cerro el libro que tenia en manos. —Hogun, me espantaste. —Dijo sorprendido Etzel. —La reina pidió que llevara este libro a sus aposentos.

—No tienes porque leer el contenido de esos textos. —Reclamo el hombre de razgos asiáticos.

—P, perdón, soy culpable me llamo la atención la portada. —El joven pelirrojo, tomaba su responsabilidad. —No fue mi intención enterarme de lo que lei.

—Solo sabes algo que ya paso. —Hogun no califico el comportamiento de Etzel como amenazante. —Tantos secretos dividen el reino, ten la seguridad de que esa información va a ser de nuevo guardada.

—Las paginas que arrancaron ¿Seran los conjuros que usaron Jayred y los otros? —Pregunto algo confiado el pelirrojo.

—Hela escribió esas palabras para alejar al padre de todo de su reino, amenazas, solo son eso, palabras sin sentido. —Tenia que proteger la imagen de Asgard. —La hechicería es peligrosa en las manos equivocadas.

—Loki es un maestro en hechizeria, ¿Sigue siendo un peligro para el reino? —Pregunto Etxel, el había sido guardia del dios del engaño y no le parecía tan temible.

—Guerreros como Loki, lo que menos importa es lo que dicen, sino lo que callan. —El joven dios siempre guardaba secretos, todo el tiempo pensaba en como envenenar la mente de quien lo rodeara, disfrutando de la miseria ajena y sobre todo gozando de humillar a quien lo viera con despresio. —No podrá ser lo mismo jamas, el marco su camino y estoy seguro de que lo seguirá, la pregunta es ¿Cuándo? —Termino custodiando el texto antiguo y vio cuando la reina lo tomo en sus manos, tambian vio a Loki salir en la direccion contraria al pelirrojo pero lo que no vio fue cuando Etzel regreso a su puesto de vigilancia, las sombras del salón de armamento pasaban por la figura de Etzel y despues de pasar por unos pilares mas dejo al descubierto su verdadera forma, era el dios del engaño que acababa de conseguir la pieza faltante de su redención, sonrió para si mismo y desapareció su holograma .

* * *

—Podemos hacerlo, solo falta un poco mas para estar frente a las puertas de espejo. —Thor mantenía esa vitalidad que lo caracterizaba.

—Están detrás nuestro. —Se quejo Loki algo agotado por el paso veloz que mantenía desde hace rato. —Tenemos que defendernos de alguna manera. —Estaba de rodillas exhausto por la persecución

—No puedes rendirte, no puedo hacerlo sin ti, te necesito hermano. —Sus poderes serian de ayuda. —Dame la mano.

—Puedo distraerlos mientras llegas con Hela. —Acepto la ayuda de Thor y se reincorporo débilmente.

—No te dejare, piensa en otra cosa, porque no dejare que te sacrifiques.

—Podemos usar el arma definitiva, solo la puede usar el hijo de Odin.

—Es imposible, no sabemos donde la esconde Hela.

Los ojos de Loki se mostraban nostálgicos, estiro la mano al aire delineado algo. —Te quería confesar, que eres a quien le había demostrado lo mejor de mi.

Thor entendió que su hermano estaba en la habitación de recuperación. — ¿Cómo luce? —Refiriéndose a Liv.

—Parece que esta durmiendo, pero murió por mi culpa. —Despues de la acalorada platica que mantuvo con Odin, el dios del engaño fue a recuperar fuerzas a la habitación donde los guerreros eran curados de sus heridas.

—No es tu culpa, ella ya me había advertido sobre Jayred y su magia llena de hechicería prohibida.

—Me odian a mi y lo que soy. —Sabia que al regresar a Asgard, nadie lo recibiria con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

_Thor entro en la habitación donde todos los súbditos del rey estaba reunidos, la joven pelirroja estaba recargada en un gran estante lleno de libros, escuchando las indicaciones de su superior.— Deberías descansar . —Alejo la copa vacia de las manos de la joven. —Tu desempeño en el castillo a decaído bastante.—La joven tenia el contorno de los ojos marcados de rojo, sus manos le temblaban, se veía distraída._

_—Estoy bien, créeme. — Sonrió de manera forzada, tratando de calmar a s amigo y no causarle molestias._

_—Son las ordenes del rey… pueden retirarse. —Ordeno al administrador del castillo. —Su majestad gracias por honrarnos con su presencia._

_—Son mis leales súbditos, aparte de ser mis amigos. —Contesto de manera humilde el dios del rayo, pero se descuido y no vio cuando su acompañante lo dejo solo, pasando desapercibida entre la multitud. Camino entre los pasillos y encontró a Liv en el área de la cocina, destapando una nueva botella de vino, pero cuando intento servir en su copa, su pulso no la dejo, ni podía ver donde vertia el liquido, ya que comenzaba a llorar._

_—Deja de llorar, Liv. —Ordeno sereno, sabia el motivo por el cual su amiga estaba devastada, la noticia sobre la muerte de Lok era reciente y su homenaje tenia poco tiempo de haberse efectuado._

_—¿A quien trato de engañar? — Poso la miada en los ojos azules de Thor. —Me conoces a la perfección. —El dios del rayo se acercó intrigado. —Soy una patética bebedora, solo llevo cuatro copas y creo que empiezo a recordar todo, en ves de olvidar. —Acaricio el brazo del rubio. —Pero no quiero quejarme con alguien quien pasa por lo mismo._

_—Te acompaño a casa. —El quería decirle que Loki solo se solto a la deriva, que tenia la duda de que su hermano pereciera. —Se que lo extrañas, todos lo hacemos._

_—Es mas que eso, siento que mi vida acabo junto a la existencia de Loki._

_—No digas estupideces, tienes muchas tareas pendientes que hacer, como ser mi consejera. —Caminaban bajo el cielo anaranjado de Asgard. —Aun no le has dado lo mejor de ti a nadie._

_—Ese es el problema, mi corazón estaba encadenado, no se si pueda ser libre de nuevo, no se si pueda lograr que alguien me ame por lo que soy._

_—Liv…—No encontró las palabras exactas para decir, estaban a punto de llegar a la vivienda de la joven. —¿Puedo besarte? —Sugirio de último momento._

_—No entiendo el punto de tu propuesta. — Eran amigos de la infancia y si sabia en realidad, Thor quería mostrarle que ella no tenia razón.—Creí que eras Thor, el príncipe que no pide permiso. —Tomo con las dos manos la capa del rubio y lo jalo en su dirección y le dio un beso fugaz. —Nada…_

_Estaba en la entrada de la casa de la consejera real, pero Thor sabia que ella no era como la mayoría de sus seguidoras, no podía tomar los sentimientos de Liv tan a la ligera. —Déjame protegerte._

_—Ya tienes un reino lleno de creaturas desconfiadas y débiles. —Abrio la puerta y entro invitando a su amigo. —Te prometo que lo superaremos juntos y en un futuro sabremos que será de nosotros. —Camino deprisa y se recostó boca abajo en el sillón mas grande de la estancia. —Se que amabas a tu hermano y aceptar que ya no esta es abrumador._

_Cerro la puerta mientras escuchaba y cuando dio la vuelta, dijo.—Asi como doloroso y desgastante, siempre me preguntare si fue todo mi culpa… —Vio con detenimiento a Liv y ella estaba dormida. «Lo mejor será olvidar este dia, no quiero tener en la conciencia que podrías enamorarte de mi y yo ya tengo a alguien mas en mis pensamientos.» Se acerco a ella y la alzo en brazos, igual que en su adolescencia y la llevo dormir a su habitacion. — Ahora entiendo, nada…_

* * *

El recuerdo termino y Liv observo el bosque, giro la vista en todas direcciones. —Asi que tenias planeado reinar Asgard a toda costa. — La voz de Hela resonaba con eco. —Tu lealtad siempre tuvo precio. — Sombras aparecían en los rincones del lugar. —Tan distinta a tu madre, que por devoción a su amado Heimdall soporto una terrible y lenta muerte.

—No sabes nada sobre mi. —Estar divagando entre os recuerdos y el inframundo estaba causándole problemas a la joven para diferenciar entre la realidad y la tortura de Hela. —Amo a Loki y eso no lo podrás cambiar, ni en vida logre olvidarlo. —Se delato al confrontar a la diosa de las almas.

—Thor, hijo de Odin, futuro rey de Asgard, era fácil saber quien seria tu próximo blanco.

—¡Deja de hablar por mi! —La reina de Helheim usaba las memorias de sus victimas para su conveniencia, salio de la corteza donde se escondía.

—Estaba jugando. —Dijo Hela divertida. —Pero te traje un regalo. —De todas las sombras que deambulaban en el lugar, una de ellas comenzó a tomar forma. —Pueden platicar lo que quieran, antes de que Hel llegue por ustedes.

Liv no se podía concentrar debido al dolor punzante en la herida de su abdomen, pero cuando identifico de quien se trababa la visita, solo dijo sin aliento. —No puede ser… mamá. —Vio con terror, la figura carcomida de la mujer quien le había dado la vida, su piel parecía de papel y aun podía ver lar runas de Svartalheim talladas en el frágil cuerpo de Nerta.

—¿Heimdall? ¿Eres tu? Hace frio en este lugar. —El alma en pena no podía guiarse en el camino, ya que a causa de haber sido utilizada como energía del bifrost, sus ojos habian perdido la vista y eran totalmente blancos. —Salva a Liv, aun tiene una vida por delante.

—No, no, ¡Nooo! —Comenzó a alejarse de su madre, o lo que quedaba de ella. —Eres una perra, Hela.

—Esas palabras son tan duras que voy a llorar. —La figura de niebla apareció junto a Nerta. —Deberías de tener otra actitud, eres muy aburrida, aun no pierdes el control sobre tus pensamientos, puedes explicarle tus razones para traicionar a quien te salvo de una muerte junto a ella.

* * *

Una lluvia de lanzas de hielo comenzo a caer sobre Thor y Loki, pero el dios del engaño los envolvió con una onda de energía. —¿Aun sigues pensando que los ataques directos son los mejores? —El rubio siempre decía que la lucha siempre tenia que ser directa y sangrienta.

—Solo son cinco, podemos contra ellos, los obligaremos a decirnos la manera en que se actiuva el arma definitiva y que es en realidad.

«Es un gigante de fuego, el rey, pero no tienes que saberlo.» Loki estaba sentado a un lado del cuerpo de Liv, pasando la mano por el cabello de la pelirroja. —Perdóname por lo que te estor haciendo pasar.

* * *

**Aquí empieza, el inicio del final, los últimos capítulos están por venir y solo puedo dejar en claro, lo agradecida que estoy con todos los que les llama la atención esta historia, solo puedo adelantar, que Loki recibirá lo que (A mi parecer) merece.**

**¿Cómo reaccionara Surt cuando Thor logre liberarlo?**

**¿Hela dejara que eso suceda?**

**¿Nerta acabara con la poca cordura que le queda a Liv?**

**¿Loki incluirá a la joven en sus planes después de que la rescate?**

**Criticas, dudas, comentrios… ya saben que en mi perfil son libres de expresarse.**


	24. Física la ilusión, real el pensamiento

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años. «»—

* * *

Ambos dioses estaban bajo la onda de energía de Loki, el tenia la mano derecha levantada apuntando al frente, concentrando su poder en el campo de fuerza. —Esos malditos jotuns son mas fuertes de lo que creía, llegaron mas rápido de lo que preví. —Giro la vista por un segundo y las puertas a Helheim estaba a una corta distancia. «Solo un poco mas.»

Thor podía ver las armas de los gigantes de hielo golpear el escudo de Loki, mientras el juntaba la energía que quedaba en su cuerpo, la vitalidad en ese lugar era diferente, podía sentir como el mismo suelo robaba la vida, pero era lógico, estaba en el inframundo, las leyendas decían que ni los dioses podían salir victoriosos de las tierras de Hela. —Tenemos que luchar. —Dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que giraba el mjolnir.

Loki volteo a ver a su hermanastro, casi con una mirada dudosa, pauso su habla y contesto. —Solo hasta conseguir tempo, después entraremos con Hela. —Escucho ruidos de trueno y supo en ese instante que Thor daría una de las mejores batallas. —¿Listo? —Pregunto con tono valiente, estaba a punto de desaparecer la onda de energía que los protegía.

—Como en los viejos tiempos. —Sonrió en joven de ojos azules y voló al campo de batalla, atravesando el campo de fuerza de Loki.

—Como en los viejos tiempos, yo los distraeré. —Camino en dirección a Thor, mientras su figura desaparecía. —Odio los viejos tiempos, pero eso tiene arreglo. —Al encontrarse con su enemigo noto que eran cinco gigantes de jade, hablo mostrando poca indulgencia sus atacantes. — Estan cansándome, creaturas insolentes.

Pero el guardia solo alzo un golpe directo al dios del engaño, acertando a su objetivo, levantando una ráfaga de nieve, pero Loki no se encontraba en ese lugar.

—¿Qué? — Pregunto con voz ronca el gigante, buscando entre la bruma helada, sus aliados también se asercaron a el.

—Es el hijo de Loffey, es un sucio hechizero. —Dijo su compañero que tenia una hacha de hielo en las manos.

Una honda expansiva de energía, choco contra los cinco atacantes, era Thor quien había caído con la energía del mjolnir. —Nadie podrá desviarnos de nuestro camino. Solo logro aturdirlos por unos segundos y de inmediato ataco al jotun que se encontraba mas cerca. —Me dirás como usar esa arma que buscan.

El sujeto solto una risa burlona. —No la estamos buscando, la estamos protegiendo de ti.

Thor lanzo el mazo al pecho del jotun. —¿Por qué?

—Solo un asgardiano es el que puede activar las runas antiguas con su energía, pero eso no te servirá, jamas llegaras con vida. —Dos golpes certeros dieron contra el dios del rayo.

El tomo su posición en seguida. —Eso no fue muy inteligente. —Alzo el mjolnir al cielo y llamo a las nubes, que enseguida se aglomeraron.

Loki, entendió esa señal y apareció a seis hologramas. —Bien, acabemos con esto. —Formo dagas que lanzó a sus adversarios, ellos los esquivaron, pero todo era un truco, para que Thor convocara los rayos necesarios para derrotar a todos.

Cuando estos cayeron de rodillas, Loki formo una lanza simple, pero efectiva y atravesó el cuello de tres, Thor tomo el mazo y destruyo en cuerpo de los otros dos.

El rubio comenzó a toser, tapo su boca con la mano y al retirarla de su rostro notro rastros de sangre. —Debemos seguir, esto solo fue el inicio.

—Cuando regresemos a Asgard, podras contar como esta fue la segunda vez aue salvas a Liv.

* * *

_El capitán de los elfos se acerco a la diosa que estaba atada. —¿Me diras como usar el bifrost o tengo que obligarte?_

_—No dire nada, eso afectaría a Heimdall._

_—Bien, como quieras. —Camino en dirección de su otra victima. —Activen el puente y traigamos a nuestro ejercito._

_Nerta comenso a gritar, la maquina comenzaba a quemar su piel. —¡Dejenla en paz! Yo les dire todo. —Suplico Liv._

_—Eres fiel a tus seres queridos, no te importa vender a todo tu reino. —Se inclino para ver a los ojos a la joven. —No podras regresar a Asgard cuando me des la información que quiero._

_—Malekith mato a mi padre, pero si le perdonan la vida a mi madre, les jurare lealtad. —Trato de no hacer contacto visual._

_Nerta a la mitad de su tortura reclamo. —No lo hagas, debes ser fiel a tu reino, a tu rey._

_—Nadie mostro lealtad a mi padre cuando Malekith lo mato, no le debo nada a nadie._

_—Sabias palabras. —Solto las ataduras de la joven y la ayudo a levantarse. —Dime lo que sabes._

_—Primero dime como es el. —Refiriéndose al rey de los elfos oscuros._

_—Lo estas viendo querida._

_Ella sonrió. —El trato se cancela entonces, eres un cobarde que oculto su identidad todo este tiempo, espero que huyas antes de que Thor te encuentre._

_—El hijo prodigio, no te salvara, no le importas en lo mas mínimo._

_Junto las manos y al separarlas hizo un conjuro. —No tengo miedo de morir._

_El tipo golpeo en la cara a Liv. —Esto no terminara aquí. —Aventó a la joven a la pared y ella cayo exhausta, el entro al portal y desapareció._

_El siguiente al mando ordeno. —Destruyan todo. —Comenzaron a desmantelar la base y se llevaron a Nerta con ellos._

_Cuando estaban por asesinar a la joven, Thor entro en acción. —Pueden atacarme los que quieran, no tratare de huir. —Vio que solo era una pequeña junta de elfos, nada importante, pero al ganarle se llevaría una gran ovación por parte de su padre._

_—¿La encontraste? —Llego Loki segundos despues, sintio la magia asgardiana en esa dirección, pero su hermano no le había creido._

_—Nerta no esta aquí. —Salio en dirección del escuadron y los derroto en cuestión de segundos, mientras el joven de ojos verdes buscaba a su amiga._

_—¡Liv! —La levanto en brazos._

_Ella entre sueños contesto. —Les dire lo que sea, puedo ayudarlos. —El dios del engaño, sabia que esas palabras la convertirían en una traidora y trato de despertarla._

_Apreto la mandíbula al notar que Thor también había escuchado, noto la mirada llena de desden en los ojos del dios del rayo. —Si quieres salvarla, es tu problema. —Giro el mjolnir y los dejo solos, pero antes había aniquilado a todo elfo del lugar._

_—Loki… ¿Estas llorando? —Pregunto exhausta la joven, al ver el rostro lleno de rencor y dolor del dios del engaño._

_Intento calmar a la joven un poco. —Eso, lo hacen las mujeres, los hombres sollozamos. —Contesto con sarcasmo._

_Resoplo en respuesta, quería reír pero no podía, no tenia fuerza, ni para caminar, apenas podía estar consiente._

_Fue fácil para el determinar el escondite de los elfos oscuros, los movimientos de los súbditos de Malekith eran tan simples.— Hizo una pausa al notar que faltaba a quien buscaban inicialmente. —Lamento lo que sucedió con tu madre._

_Solo podía ver la boca de Liv, tenia una gran cortada en el labio inferior y rastros de sangre en su nariz. —Ella me dijo que nuestras vidas pertenecían a Asgard y al final, solo podíamos luchar por el honor de nuestro reino, pero no quería morir._

_—Eso fue muy precipitado de su parte, nadie debe comportarse como un objeto o mueble sin convicción, no puedo imaginar la impotencia de saber que tu vida, en realidad no te pertenece._

_—No podía pensar en que Thor o tu podían encontrarme y me alegra ver que… —Su voz comenzo a quebrarse. —Me salvaste. —Los refuerzos llegaron y llevaron a ambos al palacio de Odin y a la habitación de recuperación._

_En el pasillo estaba Thor y Sif, que platicaba sobre la ultima azaña del joven. —Debiste ver como llegue y derrote a todos, los inutles no duraron ni la mitad de una batalla._

_—Llegaste justo a tiempo para salvar a la hija de Nerta._

_—Su destino ya estaba marcado, tenia planeado traicionar al reino._

_—No es verdad. —Loki interrumpió, mientras llegaba con Frandal y Volstag. —No sabes sus razones._

_—No existe razón alguna para traicionar a los tuyos, yo jamas, ¡Jamas! Te confrontaría por alguna raza inferior. —Explico el rubio._

_—Dejen de discutir y mejor celebremos el ultimo logro de Thor, encontró el escondite de Malekith. —Volstag abrió una botella de vino y comenzó a beberla el solo._

_—Es mi deber como futuro rey, luchar por la seguridad de todo asgardiano, a pesar de que no lo merezcan._

_—Asi se habla amigo. —Frandal le dio una palmada en el hombro a Thor. —Disfrutemos en el salón de las valkirias._

_Todos se alejaron, menos Loki que entro a ver a Liv. —No sentí tu energía._

_—Aprendi este truco solo con ver al rey de los elfos, cuando regresaba a Svartalheim. —Estaba en la entrada de la habitación, vestia una bata blanca y tenia vendas en las muñecas. —¿Piensas igual que Thor sobre mi?_

_—No se que pensar, seguramente habría hecho lo mismo por salvar a mi familia._

_—Gracias por entenderme. —Tanto tiempo que llevaba admirado al dios del engaño, creyendo que el era perfecto y toda esa imagen se destroso en un instante._

_—Tienes que descansar._

_—¿Iras a festejar la victoria de Thor?_

_—El vencio a todos en ese lugar, nunca lo habría hecho yo._

_—Pero tu descubriste todo, también es tu merito._

_Loki se sintió incómodo. —Lo se. —Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta._

_—Espero que todo salga a tu favor._

* * *

Loki podía notar la desmejoria en la salud de su hermano. —¿Piensas activar el arma definitiva? Tienes la llave, mejor dicho, tu eres el único que puede activarla.

—Depende de lo difícil que sea hablar con Hela.

—Los relatos dicen que tiene mas poder que la lanza de odian, que puede derretir jotunheim en un parpadeo.

—No pienso poner en peligro a ningun reino.

—Ellos atacaron primero. —Siguieron su camino, sindecir una sola palabra, la entrada a la cuidad de Hela era majestuosa, todo estaba hecho de cristal, las ruinas parecían obras de arte y cuando por fin toparon con las puertas, notaron que era el inicio de unas escaleras eternas a las profundidades.

—Heimdall tenia razón, debemos bajar. —El centinela le había explicando sobre las puertas y esas no eran las míticas puertas de espejo, solo era la entrada supericial. —Debemos apresurarnos.

—No podremos derrotarlos jnuntos, estas cada ves peor. —Las tropas de jotuns comenzaban a visualizarse en las lejanías.

—Te prometi que encontraríamos a Liv y lo cumpliré, no moriré en el intento. —Comenzaron a descender y Loki conjuro luz verde para iluminar, al llegar a las entrañas de la tierra, la habitación se ilumino, era mas grande de lo que imaginaban, era enorme el lugar y al final por fin identificaron las puertas de espejo y a un lado una gran estatua, con runas asgardianas, era el arma definitiva.

Thor tomo la delantera, quería salvar a Liv y que ella notara que a el le importaba, vio su reflejo y estiro la mano para tocar el vidrio, pero fue interrumpido por Loki. —¡No lo toques! — Grito asustado. —¿Leíste la advertencia "Fisica la ilusión, real el pensamiento"? … Si tocas la puertano pasara nada, ya que eres una figura física, yo soy un holograma hecho por el pensamiento.

—No tiene sentido. —Poso la mano y no pudo abrir.

—La entrada no tiene cerradura, ni división, confía en lo que digo. —Thor solo se alejo, mostrando descontento.

—Muéstrame que tienes razón y no seras tu quien desaparezca.

—Me estas retando como siempre. —Sonrió de lado y se paro junto al rubio, respiro profundo y estiro la mano de igual manera que su hermano. —Regresare lo antes posible, asi que trata de sobrevivir.

—Lo hare. —Volteo a ver la estatua, pensando en que seria su ultima jugada, si algo salía mal.

Loki al tocar el espejo, su mano traspaso las puertas, camino y entro al mundo oscuro de Hela, parecía estar en otro lugar y no en las entrañas de Nyfheim. «Sera mejor que Thor no arruine mis planes.» Noto el ambiente pesado y las almas en precarias condiciones. «Por el primer dia de lluvia, espero que todo esto funcione.»

—Parece que tenemos mas invitados, Hel. —Hela estaba pendiente desde su trono. —Deberias hacer que se una a las demás almas.

* * *

**Disculpen mi tardanza, no volverá a pasar, de antemano gracias por su paciencia.**

**Ya todo esta definiéndose, ya saben lo que esta a punto de pasar, espero les agrade el rumbo que toma la historia.**

**Dudas, comentarios, criticas, son libres de expresar su opinión. n_n.**


	25. Perdido en ti

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Loki quedo impactado con tal paisaje desértico, jamás imagino tal desolación inundara el ambiente, podía sentir el sufrimiento ajeno al caminar, los angustiantes alaridos eran aterradores, cada rincón era una estadía de tortura, el suelo estaba formado por cristales rotos sonde unos pies descalzos terminarían lacerados, deambulo sin sentido durante un tiempo.

—Tiene que ser una broma. —Dijo el joven de ojos verdes, para si mismo, al entrar al bosque donde antes Liv había estado, busco sin ningún resultado, los cuerpos eran parte de arboles donde el toras crecían las ramas y los píes eran las raíces, podía notar las expresiones dolidas de las almas perdidas.

Los gritos sin sentido eran el himno de Helheim, pero una voz en particular llamo la atención de Loki.—Sólo pensar en traicionar es ya una traición consumada. —Podía escuchar el susurro de una mujer. —Jure lealtad al reino, a ti Heimdall.

«Nerta… por eso no pude revivirte en el pasado, jamas pisaste el Valhalla.» Fimbulvetr le advirtió que solo los guerreros que morían en guerra tenían un lugar en la tierra prometida y su esposa no estaba entre los espíritus glorificados, era una lástima que una guerrera de corazón, terminara en el decadente mundo de Hela.

—Solo pensar en traicionar es ya una traición consumada. —Repetía una y otra vez.

—Nerta… —Cuando llamo a la diosa de la naturaleza, ella dio un salto, parecía perdida, sus ojos nublados no podían reconocer nada, pero lo peor de todo, es que ella solo estaba esperando a alguien. —Heimdall… cuida a Liv.

Se acerco a la mujer, que no podía moverse. —¿Dónde esta? —Pregunto alterado.

—Malekith, quiere matarla. —Estaba reviviendo repetidamente e mismo momento de su muerte.

Loki tomo de los hombros a Nerta y la agito. —Ponme atención, ¿Viste a tu hija en este lugar?

—¿Dónde estoy? —Por un momento dejo el estado de trance.

—Estas en Hellheim.

—Tu eres un lobo vestido de oveja. —Se alejo unos centímetros al sentir la verdadera naturaleza del joven.

—Dime. ¿En que lugar tiene a Liv?

—La deslealtad lo marca a uno, siendo menos que el polvo de la tierra, y trae además el desprecio que se merece. —Respondió con un dicho asgardiano. —Ella traiciono a su gente.

—No es verdad, trato de salvarte de Malekith, pero llegamos tarde.

—Le dio la espalda a Asgard, por ti, Hela me mostro como dio a vida para tus planes contra Asgard. —Se lanzó en un ataque directo, trato de arañar el rostro de Loki. —¡Mounstro!

El dios del engaño, giro el cuerpo con agilidad, formo dos dagas en su mano y con la otra, jalo a Nerta, haciendo que chocara con un árbol, clavo a la mujer en el tronco y amenazo. —Entonces… si estuviste con ella, ¿Que mas sabes?

—Su alma pertenece a este lugar, los suicidas se comprometen a auto flagelarse.

—¡Liv, no es suicida!—Loki dirigió una mirada iracunda a Nerta, pero un aullido hizo que los otros penitentes salieran de sus escondites, trataban de ponerse a salvo de Hel. —Dejaste de serme útil, desaparece. —Congelo hasta el ultimo cabello de la madre de Liv , dio la vuelta y siguió caminando entre los arboles secos, esperando que Hel intentara atacarlo.

* * *

Thor descanso pocos minutos, sabia que estaba siendo perseguido por todo un escuadrón de Jotuns, estaba al limite, su resistencia estaba punto de acabar y recordó lo poco que sabia sobre el arma que estaba bajo el cuidado de la reina del inframundo. «Solo un asgardiano puede activar con su energía esta cosa.» Trato de encontrar la forma en la gran estatua, parecía un guerrero con grandes cuernos, pero con la misma estructura del destructor, esos paneles tan peculiares, con los que el arma de asgar podía cambiar la dirección de su cuerpo. «¿Por qué mi padre mantendría oculto algo asi de peligroso, en este reino?» Mientras pensaba, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse, los gigantes estaban cada vez mas próximos a Thor el tenia que tomar una decisión rápido.

* * *

La neblina comenzó a volverse mas espesa. —¿Qué sientes al saber que tu padre tenia razón? Ambos son débiles, el eslabón roto de su reino, unos traidores viles. —La voz de la diosa del inframundo se escuchaba con eco.

—No sabes nada sobre nosotros, nunca buscamos ser los malos de la historia.

—Liv, tiene unos recuerdos muy vividos. —Estaba parada frente a el, solo en silueta, no era ella. —De algún modo están conectados y eso es muy raro, fue divertido ver como perdía toda esperanza.

—No merece estar aquí, fue un error, te pido de manera humilde que liberes su alma, te estare agradecido.

—¿Tu? ¿El dios del engaño? —Su tono de voz era burlón. —Por favor, eso es una broma, mejor muéstrame tus recuerdos mas preciados. —La bruma se poso en Loki, haciéndolo revivir el pasado.

* * *

_Estaban en la antigua casa de la joven, sentados en su sillón favorito que daba a la ventana del jardín. —¿__Alfheim__, el reino de los elfos de luz? Parece un reino bastante ostentoso__. —Dijo algo curioso, por la propuesta de la joven._

_Liv, estaba contenta, sus ojos color hazel se veian mas brillantes y esa mueca triste había desaparecido. —Lo se, pero como Thor va a ser coronado, se que estas algo decaído ya paso un largo tiempo desde me encerraron en la habitación de Karmilla. _

_Despues de haber visitado todos los rincones del cosmos, ese lugar le parecía increíble. —Nunca he visto nada igual, me parece interesante._

_Ella sonrio, parecía que había convencido a Loki. —Ese es mi trabajo, darle aventura a tu vida, quiero retribuirte todo lo que has hecho por mi. —Siempre trataba de distraer al joven, haciendo que no se sintiera menospreciado por nadie, menos por su familia._

—_Con tanta insistencia de tu parte, no puedo negar ese viaje, me enseñaste a nunca rendirme, apesas de que jamas me tomaron en cuenta para ser rey. —Al terminar de hablar, se recostó en las piernas de la joven._

_Liv, acaricio el rostro de Loki. —Su reinado solo traerá mas guerra a Asgard, es un necio y testarudo, jamas podrá sentir empatía con nadie, sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que sea, ya que has hecho tanto por mi. —El comenzo a jugar con el cabello rojo de su compañera. — También aprendí de ti._

—_¿Qué? —Los ojos verdes de Loki, se fijaron a los de Liv._

—_Jamas decir tus planes hasta el ultimo momento. —Acerco el rostro al dios del engaño y lo beso._

* * *

Hel salio de entre las sobras y trato de morder a Loki mientras era controlado por Hela, saltando al pecho del joven, tirándolo al suelo, gruñendo a centímetros de su cara.

—Entonces… es en dirección de donde salio esta creatura insolente. —Formo una daga larga de hielo negro y la enterró en el ojo del lobo mascota de Hela. —No estaría tan expuesto, sino tuviera un plan. —El animal comenzó a aullar adoloridamente, su cuerpo transformarse, justo como las almas a las que custodiaba. —Ojo por ojo, Hela.

—Tu manera de hacer pagar a los otros, haciendo que pasen lo mismo que tu. —Estaba frente a el, Hela por fin había aparecido. —Estas mas lejos de lo que crees.

—En realidad… —Camino en dirección de la diosa. —Me estas mostrando el camino, quieres que pierda la razón, cuando mas me acerco a ella. —Atravesó la ilusión y salio del bosque, la oscuridad que envolvía los arboles se había disipado.

—Mataste a Hell, tengo motivos para hacerte sentir mal y ella no es la razón. —Loki intento golpear a esa figura, pero cayo en un barranco, hasta un lago poco profundo, donde a una distancia poco lejana, se veía una casa en ruinas. —Solo me gusta ver el sufrimiento ejeno. —Hela desapareció de nuevo, esta vez le dio tiempo a Loki.

* * *

Odin entro a la habitación de recuperación y vio a su hijo sentado a un lado del cuepo de la joven. —Se que estoy cerca de ella, puedo sentirlo.

—Lograste encontrarla, es hora de que te despidas, nada de lo que te diga tendrá que afectarte. —Trato de insistir en que su hijo desistiera.

—Estoy frente a la casa de Filbumvert, siempre nos veíamos en ese lugar, despues de los entrenamientos y las platicas con nuestro mentor. —No entendía que parte de la tortura estaba apunto de ver. —Pero todo esta en ruinas, es nuestro lugar.

El dios de la sabiduría, le dio un consejo importante. —No pienses eso, es una ilusión, ella esta comprometida con torturarse, forjo su infierno para auto flagelarse, no quieres llevarla a esa dirección, solo dile lo que sientes y dejala.

—No puedo hacer eso, tengo que romper el hechizo de Hela.

—¡Eres sumamente competitivo, con un gran ego, no puedes salvarla!

—¿Qué diablos sabes sobre mi? —Se levanto de un golpe. —Me acusaste de traición, me abandonaste a mi suerte y ahora me das la espalda.

—Seras tragado por la oscuridad, si estuviera seguro de que tienes una oportunidad te dejaría hacerlo, pero antes perderás la cabeza, no tienes ninguna oportunidad.

—No nos conoces. —Medito unos segundos antes de preguntar. —¿Cómo perderé la cabeza?

— Nada podrá quebrar su negación, es más fuerte que su amor… de hecho, el amor podrí a agravar la situación. —Odín siguió explicando a su hijo. —Podras decir lo que quieras, incluso adiós. — Queria que Loki, no perdiera la razón al igual que Liv. —Aunque ella no pueda entenderlo, tendrás la satisfacción de no haberte rendido.

—No nos conoces, sobrevivimos a este reino juntos.

—Cuando su realidad se vuelva la tuya, no habrá marcha atrás.

«Debo de aferrame en como la salve en el pasado.» Tomo asiento de nuevo y no quizo ver a odin a los ojos. —Quiero que cumplas tu palabras y revivas a Liv, cuando la rescate.

El padre de todo, solo asintió en silencio y retiro su presencia.

* * *

Loki camino por el área menos profunda del la zona inundada, en la orilla vio la casa que parecía desmoronarse simplemente con los sonidos, al llegas vio la puerta con los vidrios rotos y sin cerradura, entro sin pedir permiso. —Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí? la puerta estaba abierta. —Todos los muebles estaban desgastados, llenos de moho, todo estaba húmedo, en la sala estaba la mujer que había ido a rescatar, sentada en el suelo con un simple vestido negro, su piel estaba mas palida de lo normal, su cabello estaba opaco, cuando Loki avanzo y pateo una silla, ella dio un salto, asustada por el sonido. — Perdón, no quise asustarte.

Liv vio con desconfianza al hombre. —¿Quién eres? —Era obvio que no lo reconocía.

Mintio para no atormentar a la joven. —Soy el nuevo ayudante de Frigga. —Dijo amablemente, abriéndose paso por la casa derrumbada.

—No sabia que necesitara de ayuda, tiene a tantos súbditos. —Contesto de manera fría, levantándose con lentitud, mostrándose a la defensiva.

—Tu eres Liv, de la familia Filbumvert ¿Verdad?

—Asi es.

—Escuche que trabajas para los príncipes.

—¿Qué mas te dijeron? —Pregunto enojada.

—Que eres una excelente consejera, que tienes talento para cuidar las plantas y que sales con Loki.

Ella giro la vista a las masetas que tenia en el interior, pero los rosales estaban marchitos. —Era tan hermosas, pero ahora no hay agua para regar el jardín, faltan muchas cosas, mis libros, mis pinturas, mis cartas… —Comenzo a divagar, de nuevo estaba perdiendo el lazo con la joven.

—Dijiste que te hacían falta cartas. —Insistio.

—Mis mas preciadas cartas, me recuerdan a Loki, el era un genio en la poesia.

—Por eso no sales, piensas que regresara. —Entendio que la joven siempre esperándolo, que jamas debio abandonarla.

—El me dejo sola, pensó que yo no lo necesitaba.

Trato de llegar a ella de otra manera. —Mi novia se arriesgo por mi, pero no se si pueda perdonarme por ser egoísta.

Comenzaba a reflejarse con la historia. —¿No tienes que irte?

—Solo me quedare cinco minutos mas. —Inicio a platicar, como ella habia dado la vida, para proteger a Sif y a la vez ocultaba todo sobre Jayred, tambien de como habian encerrado injustamente, por creer que era un peligro para el reino y muchos la llamaban traidora.

* * *

— _Dos meses sin cruzar palabra con nadie, has llamado mi atención. —Quito el conjuro en la pared de cristal y paso a la habitación blanca, llena de luz enceguecedora. —Hoy vengo a despedirme, mis visitas no te ayuda y eso me afecta. —Se sentó al un lado de Liv —Iré con Thor a explorar dos reinos, Norheim y Jotunheim, estaré lejos un largo tiempo, puedo negarme, eso depende de ti…_

—_Al menos me das opciones —Levaba largo período sin dormir, se auto flagelaba al sentirse tan inútil ante cualquier problema, tenía la mirada perdida dirigida al suelo, si imagen era deteriorada._

—_No sé, como hacer para que regreses. —Loki sonrió al escuchar la voz de la chica, tenia tiempo pensando como seria ese momento —No puedes cerrarte al mundo, no puedes tomar ese tipo de decisiones tu sola._

— _Al final todos pensamos de forma egoísta, por eso perdí la razón—Su voz era rasposa llevaba tiempo que no se comunicaba con nadie_

—_No te castigues, eres mas fuerte de lo que crees —De alguna forma se veía reflejado en ella._

—_Perdí a mi padre, el hombre más cariñoso que recuerde, mi madre sufrió hasta el ultimo respiro que dio frente a mi y todo Asgard me ve como si fuera una clase de fenómeno ¿Sabes que tan insignificante me siento? —Alzo la mirada para ver a los ojos a Loki._

—_Lo se, pase todo ese tiempo a tu lado, vi como caíste a este abismo._

—_¿Qué me espera si regreso a la vida cotidiana? ¿Qué piensa Heimdall por dejarme aquí?_

—_Hable con el hace tres días y dijo que primero era su deber y que tu tenias que comportarte igual._

—_No tengo esa fuerza de voluntad._

—_Yo le dije que era una estupidez que te encerrara en este lugar, solo estas confundida… y el dijo que podrías llegar a ser un peligro para Asgard, pero por el momento solo eras un peligro para ti misma —Su tono de voz comenzó a sonar enojado —Y yo dije que el ¡Era un pendejo vomitando inmundicias! —Comenzó a reír al recordar tan inconstante que se comporto—El final de la discusión no fue nada lindo, ahora ya no puedo ir al bifrost._

_Ambos comenzaron a reir, Loki jamas discutia con nadie, solo seguía las ordenes que le impusieran y que reaccionara asi, solo mostraba un lado desconocido de su personalidad. —Somos tan diferentes, para estar juntos. —Sonrio al joven, parecía decidida a no cambiar._

—_No es verdad. —Aseguro el joven, mientras tomaba la mano de Liv._

_Ella comenzó a llorar. —¿Por que no estas en este lado de la habitación? ¿Como soportas ser humillado por los tuyos?_

—_Pense que ser fuerte era la respuesta para ambos, ahora debes elegir, la vida continua._

—_Tu elegiste vivir a la sombra. —Tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

—_Tengo que preparar mis cosas para el viaje, por favor, no te rindas._ —Le dio un beso en la frente e Liv y se levanto para dejarla.

_Ella tomo la mano de Loki y lo jalo a su lado. —No te vayas…por favor._

_Loki la abrazo, sabia que tenían un futuro juntos. —No lo hare, se fuerte._

* * *

Liv escucho la historia, pero no le sorprendió nada.—Muy romántico, pero al final ella se sacrifico y le diste la espalda.

—Fui un cobarde, me desconecte de mi mismo y de la persona que amaba. —Se acerco un poco mas. —Pero tengo la satisfacción de poder verla una ultima vez.

—Dijiste que estaba muerta.

—Puedes hablar con el, si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte.

—Quiero volver a verlo.

—Puedes hacerlo, solo piensa cuando supiste que lo amabas.

* * *

Ya iniciaron los capitulos finales, este en especial es un poco mas largo, espero les guste, gracias por todo.

¿Podra Loki salvar a Liv?

¿Que pasara con Thor?

¿Surt, ayudara el dios del rayo?

¿Que hara Hela, para destruir los planes del dios del engaño?

¿Odin cumplira con su promesa?


	26. El primer dia de lluvia

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Liv escucho la historia, pero no le sorprendió nada, era una falsa esperanza saber sobre lo que ese joven hizo y no sirvió para salvar a la mujer que amaba. —Muy romántico, pero al final ella se sacrifico y le diste la espalda.

—Fui un cobarde, me desconecte de mi mismo y de la persona que amaba. —Se acerco un poco mas. —Pero tengo la satisfacción de poder verla una ultima vez.

—Dijiste que estaba muerta. —Volteo incrédula a las palabras de Loki.

—Puedes hablar con el, si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte.

—Quiero volver a verlo. —Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, el joven jamas vio en tal estado a la pelirroja.

—Puedes hacerlo, solo recuerda cuando supiste que lo amabas. —Paso la mano por el rostro de jajiven y ella cerrara los ojos. —Recuerda el dia en que el prometió ser parte de tu vida. —Hablo acerca de un acontecimiento tan importante para ambos. —Ese primer dia de lluvia.

* * *

_Thor estaba en la sala de reuniones junto a su familia, era un dia importante para el rubio, recibiría en sus manos el poder del martillo de los dioses, el tan aclamado mjolnir y el rey del reino seria quien amenizara la ceremonia. —El padre de mi padre, lucho por la seguridad de los nueve reinos, esa responsabilidad cayo en mis hombros despues de varias generaciones de reinados responsables. Todas las familias importantes estaban reunidas en el salón dorado, todos vestían de guerreros elegantes. —Ahora me honra ver que despues de haber demostrado sus habilidades, despues de pasar las pruebas milenarias, mi hijo es merecedor del mjolnir. —Volteo a ver a Thor, que estaba al frente de todos, Loki detrás junto a Franda, Hoggun, Volstag y Sif. —Un martillo que se puede usar para construir, como para destruir, arma que guarda el poder del rayo, luz que te guiara para ser un gran líder. —Odin comenzo a hacer el conjuro para forjar tal instrumento pero a la mitad algo salió mal, no podía dar marcha atrás a su magia, los materiales habían sido conseguido en el mítico Muspelheim, años atrás para quien fuera el mas poderoso de Asgard._

_Al final el mango del mazo quedo muy corto, pero aun asi al rubio le gusto el reto. —Mientras pueda acribillar a a cualquier enemigo, utilizare este pequeño martillo para el bien, ¡Por Asgard! —Grito mientras alzaba el mjolnir y todos los presentes se animaban._

_—Los reyes están por llegar, los anfitriones saben como deben administrar el tiempo y que nadie se sienta desplazado. —Liv, era la organizadora del festejo, como consejera sabia los gustos de los príncipes. —Grupos de tres para cada persona importante, esos son Thor, Loki, Odin y Frigga, si alguien de ellos dice "La luz esta muy fuerte" uno correra para hacerla mas tenue, si otro dice "Este faisan esta muy simple" otro correra a la cocina y le llevara otro platillo, si Thor pide a alguien para baliar, la mas bonita será la afortunada. —Estaba parada en una silla, para que todos la vieran, era la primera vez en que Kaia se sentía parte de un lugar, había recuperado el respeto de la mayoría, ya no escuchaba los rumores acerca de su estadía en la habitación de Karmilla, las cosas con Loki tenían un ritmo agradable, comenzaba a conocer el limite de sus poderes, heredados de su madre y sus habilidades estragicas aprendidas de la historia de su padre. —Regresare antes de que la reunión inicie, sigan con los últimos detalles y gracias por todo. —Dio un salto aun con las notas en la mano y salio a arreglarse y ver algo que tenia el presentimiento de que pasaría._

_Frigga bajo del carruaje y camino a la entrada con sutileza, aun lado de su esposo. —Es inaudito lo que paso, esto será la burla del reino por mucho tiempo. —Se quejo en voz baja. —¿Quién podría arruinar el triunfo del futuro rey? —Pregunto con discrecion al rey._

_—Solo fue un cambio en el manuscrito del conjuro._

_—No, el no fue, es tu hijo._

_—Fue una broma que llego muy lejos._

_El anfitrión principal recibió a la familia real, con una gran recibimiento, el rubio entro algo irritado por el asunto del mjolnir, pero todo se tranquilizo cuando las valkirias llegaron a ovacionarlo por su grandeza, espectacularidad, su valentía, su fuerza y su nueva adquisición._

_Loki estaba en las escaleras, enojado con su fracaso, solo hizo un pequeño cambio nada notable en un arma que ahora era mas fácil de manejar, Thor vio entrar a la consejera,pero le molesto que ella no le prestara atención, tenia a toda asgardiana a sus pies, incluso poseía la lealtad de Sif._

_Liv, llevaba un lindo vestido azul grisáceo entero, con escote de corazón con bordados plateados en la falda de tela transparente, peinado sencillo pero elegante, al caminar ella hizo una seña para que no hicieran ruido, ni la presentaran, quería mantener un perfil bajo, pero en la entrada ya la esperaba el dios del engaño. —Buenas noches su majestad._

_—Me gusta cuando finges seriedad. —Loki estiro la mano, como todo un caballero._

_—Me gusta mas cuando finges inocencia, era un buen plan, pero solo estabas jugando. —Tomo la mano de su acompañante, pero el inclino su cuerpo y beso sutilmente el dorso de la joven. —Sabia que no te perderías el espectáculo_

_—¿Bailamos?_

_Loki no quería hacerlo, no sentía que fuera bueno al bailar. —Después del brindis de mi hermano. —Seguramente a Liv, se le olvidaría y tendría otras cosas que hacer._

_La joven acompaño a Loki a su lugar, siendo una de las anfitrionas del dios del engaño, todos guardaron silencio. —Dejemos de lado la seriedad, esto es una fiesta de guerreros, todos vean mi nuevo juguete. —Thor alzo el martillo y lo agito como una sonaja. —Todo esta noche esta perfecto, la música, el ambiente, la comida, pero solo una cosa me molesta y no me rfiero al pequeño incidente con el mjolnir. —Hizo una pausa para crear misterio. —Liv… ¿Has participado en una guerra?_

_Todos voltearon a ver a la joven, que estaba de pie, ella solo negó con la cabeza._

_—¿Eres la reina de Asgard?_

_—No creo tener las cualidades para llegar a serlo algún dia. —Contesto con la mirada fija al suelo._

_—¿Sabias que solo la reina puede vestir con telas finas? Las guerreras visten con cuero y metal, las concubinas… bueno ya nos diste un ejemplo. —Mostro una sonrisa cinica y siguió hablando. —A todos los enemigos del reino, ahora soy un adversario mas difícil, no daré un paso atrás a ningún reto…—Continuo con los alardes a su persona._

_Liv apretó los puños y disimuladamente limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas, estaba molesta, acababa de ser expuesta y una que otra burla se escucho en su nombres, solo se quedo seria y cuando todos de nuevo escucharon al rubio retiro su presencia._

_El cielo gris solo era el inicio de la tormenta que caería ese dia, la lluvia era torrencial, cosa que arruinaba la fiesta del primogénito de Odín, solo para los que estubiern fuera del palacio._

_Ambos estaban bajo la lluvia entre los arboles pisando las raíces de estos, la diferencia de estaturas la compensaba la actitud de estos —¡Te encontré!— Dijo Loki cansado por recorrer todo ese lugar._

_—Felicidades, ahora llévame con Heimdall —Ella tenía el rostro alzado sintiendo el frio sobre su piel—Ya eres experto en traicionar a tus amigos._

_Loki avanzo con un andar valiente. —No me gusta el tono en que me hablas, jamás quise que te llevaran a ese lugar._

_Liv se quito el cabello del rostro. —¿No te gusta mi tono? Pues entonces deja de ser falso conmigo, deja de actuar como el príncipe conforme, puedo ver el rencor en tu mirada, aunque acepto que actúas muy bien._

_Loki paro su andar al sentirse expuesto. —Estas confundida, eres tu quien odia las figuras de autoridad, yo no siento rencor por nadie, soy el futuro heredero del reino._

_—¿Estas seguro de eso? Jamás has sido reconocido por nada, ni nadie. —La lluvia comenzaba caer. —Yo no tengo ningun modelo a seguir, como un hermano mayor… el guerrero mas sobresaliente, el héroe del reino, quien definio la victoria de Asgard y Svartalheim, por eso recibió hoy el mjolnir._

_El abrió los ojos al ser descubierto, toda la vida esforzándose para sobre salir pero Thor era quien siempre se llevaba la victoria.—Thor es lo que Asgard espera de un rey y por más que intento, no se por donde empezar, para impresionarlos, ya que al final….—La ropa de ambos ya estaba muy mojada, para ese momento._

_—Solo soy una burla, por no tener las destrezas requeridas por todo, mi instinto de sobrevivir no es digno de nada. —Interrumpió a Loki al sentirse identificada con lo que decía. —Mi valentía es poca en comparación a ellos. —Contesto Liv, mientras la lluvia empeoraba a cada segundo._

_—Me doy cuenta, a pesar de que me esfuerzo al máximo, jamas llegare a ser rey, nunca fui una opcion._

_Liv, alzo el rostro para ver a los ojos a Loki. —Todos ellos quieres quitarme todo lo que soy, mi forma de pensar, mi manera de actuar, para convertirme en un soldado mas.— Buscaba alguien con quien sentirse identificada. —¿Cómo te sientes al final del dia? —Pregunto, interesada en la respuesta._

_Acerco mas su cuerpo a la joven, haciendo que ella se recargara en un árbol.—Aterrado, solo y confundido. —La lluvia desarreglaba su peinado, paso la mano por su cabello y siguió hablando. _

_— Odio todo Asgard y sus modelos a seguir, pensar en este lugar solo te convierte en alguien de poco fiar. — Dijo con rencor. —Siempre he sido sincera contigo, es hora de que lo seas conmigo._

_—Yo creo en ti, puedes hacerlo, tienes mi devoción. __—__Liv tomo de la mano a Loki, sujetándolo con seguridad y el acaricio su mejilla, recargando su frente en la de ella._

_ —Eres a quien he estado buscando por tanto tiempo, podría atravesar los nueve reinos solo para tocarte._

_Liv tomo de la nuca a Loki, acercándose cada vez mas. —No tienes que ir tan lejos, solo tienes que pedirlo. __ —Beso apasionadamente al joven de ojos verdes. __ —Te amo._

* * *

Loki trato de besar la mejilla de la joven, peo ella reacciono de manera violenta. —!Quién quiera que seas, no puedes quitarme los recuerdos¡—Se dejo caer de rodillas, recargada en el sillón donde ambos descasaban por las tardes.

El entendió que tenia que hacer lo correcto. —Te pido perdón por las veces que te he fallado, en especial, por ésta. — Salió de la casa en ruinas y hablo con Hela que observaba divertida la escena.

—¿Listo para regresar sano y salvo a tu reino? Todavía estas a tiempo de regresar a Asgard y dejar mis tierras en paz. —Tenia las manos recargadas en la cadera. — Nada de lo que hagas puede salvarla, esta condenada a pasar la eternidad en este lugar.

—¿Te divertiste viendo?

—Es gracioso que pensaras que ella era fuerte y soportaría hasta tu llegada, pero sabras a la perfección que una actitud fuerte lleva una vida para forjarla y un solo segundo para destruirla.

—Es verdad, no puedo hacer nada, lograste tu cometido. — Se alejo de Nerta y continuo hablando. —Me doy por vencido, pero no de la forma que imaginas. —Sonrio y le dio la espalda a la diosa. —Hela, me quedare si no te molesta, este es mi lugar. —Dio tres pasos y pauso su caminata. —Antes de que pierda mi conciencia, quiero advertirte que Thor, esta apunto de liberar a Surt.

—Eso es imposible… pagaras por tus mentiras.

—¿De que me sirve mentir? Jamas regresare a Asgard, ni tengo porque defender ese reino.

—Regresare y hare tu estancia un infierno. —Por primera vez desde la gran guerra entre los reinos, ella decidió dejar el inframundo, para ver con sus ojos a su mayor enemigo y que no fuera puesto en libertad.

Loki volvió con Liv, que estaba sentada sobre unas ruinas, donde en agua mojaba los pies de ambos, el se arrodillo y tomo la mano de la joven. —¿Qué hacemos, amor mío? —Sonrió de manera tranquilizante y trato de hacer contacto con la mujer por la que estaba a punto de perder su existencia. —Dentro de unos minutos no te conoceré, igual que tú no me conoces ahora. —Liv mantenía la misma expresión fría. —Pero estaremos juntos, donde pertenecemos. —Ella alzo la vista, el acomodó al lado de la joven y la abrazo. —Las buenas personas acaban en la tierra de Hela porque no saben perdonarse a si mismas, tu eras mi vida. —Estaba en ese lugar por un hechizo de la misma diosa, pero en el fondo Loki sabia que Liv había cargado con una culpa que superaba a la cordura de cualquiera. —Yo no puedo, pero te perdono a ti. —Alzo el rostro de la joven roso sus labios.

—¿Por traicionar a mi reino?

—Porque prefiero vivir aquí, que en un mundo donde no estés, ya perdimos muchas cosas en el camino, esto será un buen final.

Liv, dejo caer una lagrima por su mejilla y dijo en voz baja. — Soy tan poco, un algo de nada. —El destino de ambos ya estaba marcado. —A veces cuando se pierde, se gana… Loki.

* * *

¿Este es e final?

¿Si lo fuera, les agrada como termino el destino de Liv y Loki?

¿Que pasara ahora?

Espero dejarles la duda.


	27. Dentro del fuego

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

Thor Tenia los ojos cerrados, respiraba con calma, buscaba algo de equilibrio, tenia en claro que su salud estaba deteriorándose con rapidez y que la seguridad de su reino estaba por encima de su amistad con Liv, ese escuadrón al cual estaba por enfrentarse tenían que ser enfrentado por dos asgardianos, eran fuertes y agresivos, no daba un paso atrás, estaba en problemas.

Thor descanso pocos minutos, sabia que estaba siendo perseguido por todo un escuadrón de Jotuns, estaba al limite, su resistencia estaba punto de acabar y recordó lo poco que sabia sobre el arma que estaba bajo el cuidado de la reina del inframundo. «Solo un asgardiano puede activar con su energía esta cosa.» Trato de encontrar la forma en la gran estatua, parecía un guerrero con grandes cuernos, pero con la misma estructura del destructor, esos paneles tan peculiares, con los que el arma de asgar podía cambiar la dirección de su cuerpo. «¿Por qué mi padre mantendría oculto algo asi de peligroso, en este reino?» Mientras pensaba, la tierra comenzó a sacudirse, los gigantes estaban cada vez mas próximos a Thor el tenia que tomar una decisión rápido.

Los jotuns llegaron sin dar aviso, dieron un gran salto, haciendo que la tierra crujiera al momento que colisionaron en el suelo. —Hijo de Odin, no tienes a donde escapar.

Acorralado por todo un sequito de gigantes, todos tenían armas punzocortantes y vestían armaduras de jade. —Nunca huyo de una buena pelea, no me decepcionen. — Era el momento de usar su ultima carta bajo la mano, corrió en dirección de sus atacantes, girando el mjolnir a toda velocidad. —¡Poe Asgard! —Advirtio antes de que las armas de ambos bandos chicaran y justo antes de hacer contacto con ellos, salio volando justo arriba de ellos, parándose en las escaleras.

—Asgardiano cobarde. —Dijo frustrado el líder de los gigantes, señalando con su lanza al rubio.

Thor respiro profundo y volvió a girar el mijolnir, tomo impulso y dejo caer su cuerpo, la presión del martillo de los dioses, hacia que las armas que lanzaban en su contra se desviaran, callo en medio de todos, creando una onda de energía que golpeo a cada uno de los jotuns, era la distracción perfecta, para que despertar al rey Surt, se levanto con dificultad y camino donde estaba las runas asgardianas.

Hela apareció en medio de la batalla, su apariencia atemorizante contrastaba con su elegancia. —No sabes lo que haces, aléjate de el. —Amenzo con sutileza y frialdad.

—Debes estar bromeando, tus trucos no harán que me parte. —Thor estaba herido, exhausto y enojado. —Mi reino esta en peligro por la guerra que estas organizando.

—Necio asgardiano, pondrás en peligro a todos los reinos. —Camino en dirección del rubio flotando al avanzar.

—Di la verdad, no quieres que nadie toque tu fuente de energía, pero es un riesgo que tomare para defender a Asgard de los jotuns. —Alzo el mjolnir y conjuro los rayos que necesitaba.

—No seas testarudo, hijo de Odin, no estoy en tu contra. —Comenzó a mover las manos, conjurando un hechizo.

Thor sintió eso como un ataque, no tenia duda, ella era quien estaba tras la unión en contra de Odin. —Usare el arma definitiva, te guste o no.

Hela ataco, unas raíces comenzaron a salir del suelo y tenían espinas, subieron por las piernas del rubio aprisionándolo de manera dolorosa, el lanzo un rayo a la diosa, dispersando su imagen. —Solo eres una ilusión, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarte a mi. —Cayó de rodillas, pero de inmediato se levantó, camino deambulando.

Señalo con el mjolnir la estatua del guerrero, estaba construida en metal que parecía ser parte de una armadura, las runas estaban en un arco que lo envolvía, llamo a los rayos del cielo que cayeron en el mjolnir y el direcciono la electricidad, que activo cada signo, iluminándolo de color naranja, escuchaba el sonido ensordecedor de la energía cumulándose en el interior del arma definitiva.

Los gigantes dejaron su estado de aturdimiento y comenzaron a levantarse, estaba mas enojados que de costumbre, sus instintos de guerra les decía que debían aniquilar al hijo de Odin.

Todos estaban acumulándose al rededor del rubio, pero el jamás cedió ante la presión. «Solo un poco mas.» Tanto esfuerzo comenzó a destrozar su cuerpo, su nariz comenzó a sangrar, al igual que su boca, tenia que funcionar la idea de Loki, una lanza atravesó el costado de su abdomen, pero eso no hizo que desistiera.

Cuando estaba a punto de ser acribillado por el escuadrón de jotuns, una gran luz emano del monumento del rey, los paneles comenzaron a iluminarse y unos mortales rayos de energía partieron a cada uno de los gigantes, Thor estaba tan cansado que pensó que era su final, una daga mas atravezo su hombro, no era grave, pero si algo que lo alentaría, si tenia que enfrentar a otro sequito, no lo lograría.

* * *

Hela regreso donde Loki se veía algo inquieta y preocupada. «Nadie puede entrar a mis tierras, solo muertos o un hologroma… Surt no puede.» Trataba de calmarse repitiéndose esa frase una y otra vez. —Surt, no puede. —Dijo en voz baja. —Debo de despejar mi mente, es hora de hacer sufrir a mi ultima adquisición. —Refiriéndose a Loki. —Lo hare revivir una y otra vez su recuerdo mas doloroso, la tortura estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

El en Gladheim, Frandal entro a la habitación de curación y vio al dios del engaño en muy mal estado, llamo a alguien que pudiera ayudarle. —No esta respirando. —Advirtio el hombre de bigote, temiendo que fuera tarde y esa noticia llego a la habitación del rey, quien al ir a prisa se encontró con su esposa, era una escena deprimente ver a Frigga, aterrada con la idea de perder a Loki para siempre.

"Soñe que estaba perdido y tu estabas tan asustada, pero nadie escuchaba tu voz llena de frustración, ya que a nadie le importaba, ahora siempre despierto con ese temor ¿Qué estoy perdiendo, para ganar lo que he deseado?" Eran los pensamientos de Loki mientras caía en el cosmos antes de ser rescatado por el sirviente de Thanos, podía verse en retrospectiva, estaba en medio de la vida y la muerte.

Recordaba como en sus viajes astrales podía ver a la pelirroja y le decía al oído. "Olvida todo lo malo que he hecho y ayúdame a dejar razones para ser recordado, mantenme siempre en tu memoria, olvida todo lo demás." Esas plegarias se hicieron escuchar, Liv se encargo de limpiar la imagen de Loki ante los asgardianos.

—Loki. —Ese era su nombre, que escuchaba ser pronunciado.

Hela apareció antes de que Liv recobrara la memoria, esas ultimas palabras hicieron que ella despejara su mente por un instante. —¿Qué pecado cometiste? — Pregunto a Liv, mientras rozaba su ropa con las manos, divertida por el dolor que causaba apareja. —Este jotun queria salvar tu pobre alma, dile a los ojos que hiciste.

—Traicionar. —Estiro la mano para rozar la mano de Loki.

—No te preocupes, he recibido mi lección, he vivido lo que hay que vivir, he mudado de piel, como una serpiente, pero sigo siendo yo, soy fuerte en la superficie, pero siempre serás mi punto débil.

—Es increíble, como el inframundo vuelve humilde al mas altanero de los Asgardianos. —Hela estaba divertida con la decadencia de Loki.

—Olvida todo el dolor que has aprendido a esconder tan bien. —Liv encontró un momento de lucides.

—¡Loki! —Frigga trataba de moverlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el no respiraba, su piel era completamente blanca, las valkirias encargadas de la hechizeria curativa no podían hacernada, mas, que dar la hora en que el había muerto.

—No. —Odin dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba impactado con el resultado de su gobierno, por fin había terminado con la vida de su hijo.

—Reina, debe alejarse de el. —Hogun trato de hacer a un lado a Frigga, pero ella empujo a todos, llegando de nuevo con el cuerpo de su hijo.

—¡Loki, despierta! —Golpeo el pecho del hombre de ojos verdes indeterminables veces. —Tienes que pelear.

—Fuera todos. —Llego Sif a imponer orden, solo quedaron los reyes para despedirse de Loki.

—Sabia que algo saldría mal, pero no que terminaría asi. —Friga estaba recargada en el pecho de Odin y ambos veian a Loki en una camilla adjunta a la de Liv. —¿Cuánto tiempo paso para que alguien se diera cuenta? —Tenia una mano en el pecho, tratando de sofocar su desconsuelo. —Mi pobre bebe.

—Le dije que solo se despidiera. —Dijo al oído de su pareja. «Siempre retaste tus limites, nuca conociste tu potencial, tus debilidades.»

Habia perdido el deseo de vivir desde hace mucho tiempo antes, era descuidado con su vida, pero ahora su existir deambulaba entre vivir o morir y el era el responsable de su destino. "Cuando mueres dejas de existir, solo los recuerdos viven en tus seres queridos, al pasar el tiempo ellos también morirán y tu existencia desaparecerá con ellos, debo dejar mi marca en la historia, aun no es tiempo de rendirse."

Loki dio un salto en su lugar, comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire, sentía el pecho contraído, por poco casi deja de vivir, respiraba con dificultad.

—Hijo mio, estas bien. —Frigga corrió a su lado y lo abrazo, estaba feliz de que lograra regresar de las garras de Hela.

—¿Qué paso en ese lugar? —Pregunto Odin preocupado.

—Le di mi alma a la reina del inframundo. —Contesto aun sin aliento.

—Lamento lo que no pudieras rescatar a Liv.

Loki giro la vista, mostrando el conjuro en la piel de la joven, era casi inapreciable, había logrado romper el hechizo de Hela. —Solo tráela de vuelta. —El peligroso viaje había dado frutos.

Odin estaba impresionado, las leyendas de los libros decían que ni los dioses podían salir victoriosos de Helheim, lo lamentable era que su hijo sacrificara su alma para conseguirlo. —Lleven su cuerpo al salón familiar. —Ese lugar era donde nadia podía entrar exepto la familia real, donde los conjuros mas poderosos se llevaban a cabo, Frandal y Hogun alzaron a la chica en brazos y acataron la orden.

La habitación era parecida al bifrost, con esa maquinaria extraña que no dejab de girar, todo era color dorado, pero en el cento estaba la marca de la triada, Loki solo había visto ese lugar dos veces en la vida y esa era una de ellas, la primera fue cuando odin creo el mjolnir, ahora estaban listos para cumplir con la promesa del dios de la sabiduría.

—Traigan a Liv y recuéstenla sobre el símbolo familiar. —Ordeno Odín mientras tomaba la lanza del destino en sus manos.

—Estas tomando una decisión muy precipitada. —Frigga se opuso casi de inmediato

—Nuestros hijos llevan cinco días en ese viaje, posponer las expectativas por lo que se arriesgaron, no solucionara nada.

—Loki casi muere por salvar a Liv, sus secretos terminaron en un boicot contra ti ¿No se que esperar de esto?

—El trato de a con su vida cuando cayo del bifrots cuando le dije que no era digno del trono, no quería vivir mas, su egoísmo casi lo destruye, pero se sacrifico por alguien mas, yo lo veo como un avance honorable.

—Sigue siendo suicida, se enfrento a su hermano, hizo un pacto con Thanos, esta esperando que esa línea entre la vida y la muerte lo lleve a uno de los dos lados.

—Lo se, aun lo puedo ver en su mirada, pero si ella es el catalizador para que el cambie debemos de tener fe, de que su exilio a Alfheim hará la diferencia.

—Me tranquiliza saber que no lo enviaras a Mitgard.

—Tendras que ayudar a Thor a poner orden en el reino. —Hacer tal conjuro haría que el rey entrara en el sueño de recuperación antes de tiempo. —Hoy usare la fuerza de Odín.

Frigga quedo impactada, no sabia si el reino estaba preparado para la ausencia del rey. —Entiendo. —Si odin arriesgaba tanto, era porque tenia planes.

—Estamos listos. —Volstagg era el hombre que estaba al pendiente de todo y odin solo asintió.

—Madre, Thor esta débil, cuando regrese lo mejor seria que el bifrost estuviera en el palacio. —Loki se dirigio a su madre con tono gentil.

—Le diré a Etzel que se encargue del transporte del la máquina. —Estaba aliviada con el cambio aparente de su hijo, salio de la habitación para ordenar a los súbditos.

El cuerpo de Liv ya estaba recostado en la plataforma, las valkirias habían limpiado su cuerpo y cambiado las ropas llenas de sangre por un vestido rosa palido, las runas del conjuro acababan de desaparecer, era el momento indicado para iniciar el conjuro.

—La el poder que hoy poseo ha sido heredado generación tras generación, la triada de la familia solo demuestra la omnipotencia con la que reino y hoy, con ese mismo poder conjuro la energía de mis antepasados para negar el destino, yo soy el padre de todo. —Golpeo con la lanza en suelo donde se encontraba la esquina mas significativa de la triada.

En la habitación comenzó a circular electricidad por todos los enlaces, los rayos eliminaron la triada lanzando un resplandor sobre la joven, después de gastar tanta energía Odin se dejo care de rodillas. —Su majestad ¿Se encuentra bien? —Sif era de los pocos espectadores.

Odin al ver como poco a poco los signos vitales regresaban a Liv, sabia que su trabajo estaba hecho. —Sean los héroes que Asgard necesita, el reino recae en sus manos. —Se desvaneció en los brazos de la guerrera y Hogun, que lo llevaron de inmediato a sus aposentos.

Liv despertó de manera estrepitosa, posando sus manos donde habia sido atravesada con la espada por Jayred, Frandal estaba a lo lejos viendo que Loki no intentara nada en contra del reino. «Realmente lo lograron, espero Thor regrese pronto.» Liv tenia un semblante adolorido y débil, volteo su cuerpo intentando analizar todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Tranquila. —Loki dejo de lado su pose arrogante y se inclino para abrazarla. —Estas a salvo.

Separo la muestra de afecto. —Te amo, pero…

—Entiendo, te deje sola, termine decepcionándote. —Se levanto con la mirada fija en el suelo. —Me alegra ver que estas bien.

Frandal solo observo callado ¿Qué había pasado en ese lugar, que Liv a pesar de todo prefirió mantener la distancia? El dios del engaño solo regreso a su habitación, era claro que estaba cansado como devastado.

* * *

El lugar estaba completamente calcinado, los cristales del lugar todavía estaban al rojo vivo, parte de las escaleras a Nylfheim habían sido consumidas, la estatua del rey Surt todavía emanaba humo y Thor estaba recargado en su rodilla derecha, intentaba levantarse y fue que entonces vio salir a Loki de las puestas de Helheim. —¿Cómo esta Liv? —Pregunto el rubio.

—Odin la revivio, esta algo débil, pero mejorara su salud con el tiempo.

—Lo lograste.

—Pero a un costo muy alto. —Dijo desanimado. —Veo que tu también te divertiste. —Intento cambiar el tema.

—Fue solo suerte, sin el arma definitiva, estaría muerto. —Contesto de manera humilde.

—¿Podrias hacerme un favor? —Se veía algo afectado, sus ojos verdes mostraban cierta tristesa.

—Dime.

—Dale a Liv, este collar. —Le dio una gargantilla hecha de un material de apariencia peculiar. —No puedo llevarlo. —Solo era un holograma.

—Tendras que ayudarme a llegar a donde se encuentra el portal.

—Sacanos de este lugar y yo hare el resto. —Thor dio un gran salto con ayuda de mjolnir, dejando atrás las puertas de espejo. —Las cosas van a cambiar para bien, tendrás una nueva oportunidad para redimirte, pero tienes que pagar por tus errores.

—Lo se, ya lo estoy haciendo. —Platicaron en el trayecto a la afueras de la cuidad de la niebla aterna.

Al llegar donde se encontraban los signos del portal, Thor se dio cuanta que estaba mas cerca de lo que el recordaba. —Gracias por ayudarme.

—Nos vemos del otro lado. —Dejo a su hermano en el medio del circulo de runas y espero a que el rubio invocara por ultima vez la energía de los rayos del cielo.

Antes del alzar el mjolnir al aire Thor comenzó a toser y tapo su boca con la mano y al retirar noto en su palma sangre, tenia que hacer un ultimo esfuerzo, junto la poca fuerza que le quedaba y uso por ultima vez el bifrost de los elfos oscuros, siendo trasportado por un rayo de luz enceguecedor..

En medio de su agonía recordó lo que su mentor siempre decía. "La luz irrumpe donde ningún sol brilla, donde no se alza mar alguno, las aguas del corazón impulsan sus mareas"

—¿Thor, estas despierto? —Una voz con un toque de dulzura comenzó a levantarlo de ese pesado sueño que lo agobiaba.

—Lo estaba hace unos segundos. —Contesto aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Quería ser la primera en agradecerte. —Comenzo a acariciar el rostro del rubio, pasando la mano por su pómulo subiendo a su frente con delicadeza. —Lamento que Loki que manipulara para que usaras el bifrost.

—El no tuvo nada que ver, fue mi propia decisión. —Se sento en su lugar y vio a Liv a poco centímetros de su cara.—Crei que no te vería de nuevo. —No podía dejar de admirar a su amiga. —Todo saldrá bien de ahora en adelante, te lo prometo.

—Lo se, ahora ya descubrí cuales son mis prioridades. —Recargo su fente en la mejilla de Thor.

* * *

Los dejo en suspenso, este es penúltimo capitulo y ya esta decidido todo, solo falta que lo hagan de manera oficial XD.

¿Qué hizo cambiar de parecer a Liv para que eligiera a Thor?

¿Qué pasara con el rey Surt?

¿Qué paso en Helheim para que Loki lograra salir con vida?

¿Qué paso con la guerra que prometieron los jotuns que ocurriría?

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) ya saben, en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.

Por ultimo me gustaría invitarlos a que le den un vistazo a las otras historias de mi perfil, quisa encuentren alguna cosita de su agrado, gracias por todo.


	28. Secretos revelados

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

_Loki estaba frante a Liv, eran victimas de la lluvia torrencial. — Odio todo Asgard y sus modelos a seguir, pensar en este lugar solo te convierte en alguien insignificante. — Dijo con rencor._

_—Yo creo en ti, puedes hacer lo quieras, tienes mi devoción. —Liv tomo de la mano a Loki, sujetándolo con seguridad y el acaricio su mejilla, recargando su frente en la de ella._

_—¿y Heimdall? —Pregunto Loki, no muy convencido de que Liv fuera de confiar._

_—Tenemos que encontrar como deshacernos de el. —Acerco el rostro al de Loki, besándolo intensamente._

_—Eres a quien he estado buscando por tanto tiempo, podría atravesar los nueve reinos solo para tocarte. —Habia encontrado a alguien tan parecido a el, la misma forma de pensar, de actuar, de odiar, incluso el dolor que vivin era similar._

_No tienes que ir tan lejos, solo tienes que pedirlo. —Liv tomo de la nuca a Loki, acercándose cada vez mas.— Te amo. —Beso apasionadamente al joven de ojos verdes. — ¿Crees que enloquecí?_

_El saboreo ese momento, intentando guardar cada instante en su memoria, respondiendo el beso del mismo modo, movia sus labios con pasión y sin control, después de unos segundos se separaron para tomar aliento._

_—Entonces, yo también perdi la razón, quiero ser quien te haga reir, quien te de la vida de las personas que te hicieron sufrir._

_—Yo quiero darte el reino que mereces y ser parte de tu vida._

_El dio la explicación de su plan. —Leí en un libro prohibido que existe un rey mas poderoso que Odín, pero menos inteligente… no tan estúpido como Lofey, pero si manipulable._

_—¿Sabes donde se encuentra? —Entendio desde el inicio, el quería destruir los viejos gobiernos y crear un reinado nuevo._

_—No, solo pude hojear las paginas antes de que los guardias lo llevaran al salón de armas._

_—Solo alguien cercano a la familia puede estar en ese lugar._

_—Sospecharan de mi desde la primera instancia._

_—Por eso hiciste que Odin me dejara trabajar como consejera, para ganar su confianza._

_—¿Te molesta saber que tenia planeado usarte?_

_—Tarde o temprano descubrirás, que soy mas que una simple pieza de tu estrategia. —Tenia una deuda con el y por el momento también quería permanecer a su lado. —¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_—Para iniciar… terminar nuestra platica en otra parte, quizá tu padre esta escuchando._

_—No es mi padre y no puede hacerlo. —Separo la muestra de cariño y tomo la mano de Loki. —Vamos a mi antigua casa._

_Al llegar al hogar que debía estar abandonado y que no estaba muy lejos del bosque, Loki noto que ese lugar estaba muy cuidado. —Me ocupe de este lugar, es mi santuario, aquí corro cuando no puedo soportar la falsedad del reino._

_El acerco su rostro al oído de la joven y dijo.—Me gusta y es lo mejor, mi comportamiento si me descubren en el palacio, seria inapropiado para la reina._

_—Es inapropiado que odies a tu hermano. —Dijo con sutileza, dejando de lado el coqueteo del dios del engaño._

_—Note que hoy querías matarlo cuando te llamo ramera, pudiste atacarlo ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

_—Creo que nadie mejor que tu lo sabe._

_— Un ataque frontal es muy evidente, tendrías a todo un reino sobre ti. —Dijo mientras se quitaba la armadura del pecho y la dejaba recargada en una silla, observo la habitación había una chimenea y decidió encenderla._

_Liv llevaba una bata de tela fina y unas mantas para estar cómodos.—Sin mencionar al rey… dime— Noto el ambiente que Loki trataba de crear.— ¿Qué haras para que tu padre? —Odín gobernaba con frialdad en el corazón y no se tentaría en aniquilar a quien osara profanar la tranquilidad de su reino._

_—Hare que caiga en el sueño reparador, asi cuando despierte pueda contarle una historia que me beneficie y ser el héroe, pero si llegara a descubrir la verdad, también acabaría con mi padre. —Quito los cojines de los sillones y los dejo caer al suelo, donde antes había acomodado las pieles blancas de algún animal mitológico._

_—¿Cuál será mi recompensa? No quiero nada que puedas ofrecerme, no deseo riquezas, ni poder, ya tengo eso._

_Loki se acerco a ella mientras dejaba caer su ropa mojada cerca de la chimenea. —Tu no eres materialista, te dare la venganza que tanto anhelas._

_—No trates de manipularme de esa manera. —No era tan tonta para caer ante un falso intento de persuasión._

_—Te doy mi alma, mi vida, me muestro ante ti totalmente expuesto._

_—¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_—Que pases desapercibida._

_—¿Qué tanto?_

_—Mas que Nerta, tendrás que ser otra persona, cambiar tu manera de ser, fingir tu personalidad._

_—No usare nada de magia, no dejare que nadie sepa que puedo ocultar mi presencia, incluso Heimdall terminara pensando que soy un estorbo. — Dejo las mantas en el sillón principal, se sento frente al fuego y con el atizador comenzó a mover las brazas, desprendiendo pequeñas chispas que chocaban contra el campo de magia ella había creado. —Tendré que deshacer este singular truco en unos segundos y ser la asgardiana mas sumisa. —Ocultaría por tiempo indefinido su verdadero ser. —¿Tienes una ultima cosa que decir?_

_—Olvida todo lo malo que he hecho, ayúdame a dejar razones para ser recordado, mantenme siempre en tu memoria y olvida todo lo demás. —Mordió sutilmente la oreja de la joven. —Nuestra redención se llevara acabo, mientras no olvides que nos tenemos el uno al otro._

_—Lamento que no acudiera a la fiesta de su hermano. —Loki la abrazo por detrás y sus manos comenzaron a desamarrar la bata de la joven._

_—Debo estar al pendiente de todos los habitantes de Asgard. —Beso la nuca de la joven. —Son tantos los invitados que nadie notara que no estamos._

_Liv dio la vuelta y paso los labios por el pecho de Loki, subiendo a su cuello. —Tu piel esta muy fría. —Dijo al oído del dios del engaño._

_—Sé varias maneras de regresar el calor a mi cuerpo.—Jalo a la joven y la dejo acostadapara ver cada detalle de su cuerpo._

_—Mientras escucho las posibilidades, deberías desvestirme. — El joven se poso sobre ella y quito por completo la prenda de ropa._

_Entrelazaron una de sus manos cada quien y con la otra el delineo el contorno del rostro de la joven, bajo la mano, recorriendo con el roce de sus dedos la clavícula de Liv. — Serán incomodas nuestras reuniones en el palacio. —No podía dar marcha atrás, acerco su rostro al de ella y le dio un beso antes de seguir acariciando su cuerpo._

_Ella exclamo, casi suplicando. —No lo serán, lo prometo su majestad. —Ella comenzaba a desarrollar su nuevo rol._

_—Eso será imposible, te amo. —Acorralo a la joven en su propio juego, desde ese momento tendrían que admitir ante Heimdall su cariño, pero el no podria mencionar nada, la deshonra a su familia seria tan grande, que perdería su imagen ante el reino._

_—Te amo mas de lo que puedo soportar. —Contesto ilusionada, expuesta y de manera sincera._

_Ella tenia la mano en el rostro de Loki, viéndolo a los ojos, el supo que esa era a respuesta para que el avanzara, posiciono su hombría en la entrada de la joven y se quedo sin hacer nada por unos instantes. —Espero el momento adecuado, no quiero hacerte daño._

* * *

Loki al ver que Liv, difícilmente se incorporaba y era llevada a una de las habitaciones del palacio, se quedo parado meditando. —Frandal… ¿Cuándo sera el dia en que dicten por fin una sentencia? —Pregunto con humildad, un gesto muy extraño en el, se veía decaído.

—Es rey Odín, tenía planeado que fuera Thor quien te diera las noticias. —Dijo en la entrada, el hombre de bigote había sido testigo de la extraña relación de ese trio pero no esperaba ese final. —Tendremos que esperar su regreso.

—Quisiera esperar la llegada del dia en la terraza, se que aun esta en reparaciones, pero ver las estrellas es mi último deseo como asgardiano.

—Siempre serás parte del reino. —Resignado a un simple capricho, Frandal escolto al dios del engaño al lugar que él había solicitado.

—Hogun y Volstag, traerán el portal a la habitación del trono, en ese lugar estará en total resguardo y podrán atender de inmediato a Thor. —Dijo Sif en el marco de la puerta de la terraza principal.

—Liv, estará unos días en el paacio, hasta que sea dictada la sentencia a Loki.

—¿Qué hicieron para convencer a Hela? —Hablaban en voz baja, para que el joven de ojos verdes no escuchara.

* * *

Hela aparecio antes de que Liv recobrara la memoria—¿Qué pecado cometiste? —Pregunto a liv, mientras rozaba su ropa con las manos, divertida porel dolor que causaba a los dos asgardianos.. —Este jotun quiere salvar tu alma, dile a los ojos que hiciste.

—Traicionar. —Estiro la mano para rozar la mano de Loki.

—No te preocupes, he recibido mi lección, he vivido lo que hay que vivir, he mudado de piel, como una serpiente, pero sigo siendo yo, soy fuerte en la superficie, pero siempre serás mi punto débil.

Hela disfrutaba viendo como Loki se consumia en su mundo poco poco y pronto su vida se veria acabada.—Es increíble, como el inframundo vuelve humilde al mas altanero de los Asgardianos.

—Olvida todo el dolor que has aprendido a esconder tan bien. —Liv encontró un momento de lucidez.

—Ambos fueron la deshonra de su reino, patéticos y débiles remedos de guerreros. —Se acerco a Loki. —Tu, fuiste derrotado por la especie mas débil de los nueve reinos y abandonaste a la única mujer que te apoyaba. —Loki regreso a su estado de abandono.

Liv se dejo caer de rodillas. —Traicione a mi reino. —.Estaba devastada , sabia que pasaría una eternidad en sufrimiento.

Hela estaba extasiada con sus nuevos inquilinos, quería destrozarlos tan severamente. —Dilo de nuevo ¿Qué pecado cometiste?

—Asesinar.

—¿Qué? Ponte de pie, eso es algo bueno, una razón mas para atormentarte. —Alzo a la joven jalándola del cabello. —Dime ¿Quién fue tu victima?

Se quejo del dolor y trato de soportar el peso tomando las manos de Hela.—Alguien tan estúpida, que no noto que estábamos fingiendo. —Loki creo un campo de fuerza y lanzo unos metros lejos a Hela.

—Es hora de acabar con los viejos gobiernos. — El tomo la estrella entre sus manos y la rompió, era el corazón de hela que había destrozado. —Pronto empezara mi era. — Solo pocos sabían ese secreto, o era de esperar que alguien tan cruel e inteligente lo supíera. — Tu poder ahora tiene un nuevo dueño. —Tomo del cuello la gargantilla de la diosa del inframundo y lo guardo.

—Te vere dentro de poco. —La figura de Liv, comenzó a desvanecerse, al igual que el conjuro en su cuerpo.

—Es momento de cumplir nuestro destino.

* * *

—¿Thor, estas despierto? —Una voz con un toque de dulzura comenzó a levantarlo de ese pesado sueño que lo agobiaba.

—Lo estaba hace unos segundos. —Contesto aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Trate de ser paciente y que tu fueras quien saliera de la habitación. —Comenzó a recorrer las cortinas, dejando entrar los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana.

—Ya no trabajas para nosotros, deja de hacer esa rara costumbre. —Recordó los días cuando ella era su consejera.

—Es un viejo habito. —Abrio la ventana y el aire comenzó a fluir por la habitación, ella se inclinó en dirección del rubio.—Quería ser la primera en agradecerte. —Inicio a acariciar el rostro de Thor, pasando la mano por su pómulo subiendo a su frente con delicadeza. —Lamento que Loki que manipulara para que usaras el bifrost, le advertí de los efectos en tu cuerpo.

—El no tuvo nada que ver, fue mi propia decisión. —Se sentó en su lugar y vio a Liv a poco centímetros de su cara.

Sonrio de lado al ver que su amigo tenia fuerza para reincorporarse. —Luces terrible. —Dijo con sarcasmo, eran notables las marcas que la lucha había dejado en el rubio, cortadas, raspones, moretones, lugares vendados, era una de las peores facetas de Thor.

—Creí que no te vería de nuevo. —No podía dejar de admirar a su amiga, le parecía increíble tenerla frente a sus ojos con vida.

La joven agacho la mirada, para contestar. —Arriesgue mi vida por mi propia voluntad, pensando que las cosas se arreglarían y encontrarían un modo de traer paz a Asgard.

Tomo el rostro de Liv, alzándolo para verla a los ojos. —Quiero darte algo.

Sonrió, mientras acomodaba un mechon de su cabello, ocultando sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas. —Eres Thor, príncipe de Asgard y futuro rey, pensé que no pedias permisos.

Estiro un poco el cuerpo, se notaba adolorido, tomo de su buro una linda gargantilla color negra con cristales azules. —Todo saldrá bien de ahora en adelante, te lo prometo. —Dijo mientras se acercaba a Liv y con sutileza colocaba el collar en el cuello de la joven.

Toco el dije que era llamativo. —Lo se, ahora ya descubrí cuales son mis prioridades. —Recargo su frente en la mejilla de Thor.

—¿Cuáles son esas prioridades? —Pregunto ilusionado, el quería ser la respuesta.

Liv tomo la mano de Thor y comenzó a curar las quemadas creadas por el bifrost. —Luchar junto a la persona que amo, cuidarlo, alentarlo y hacerlo feliz. —Se levanto un poco preocupada.

—Sera difícil explicárselo a Loki.

—Se que el entenderá mis razones. —Volteo aver a Thor. —Creo que tengo que decírselo antes que nadie. —Camino a la puerta. —Ire a hablar con el, descansa.

El siguió a la joven y la tomo de la mano. —Es mi hermano y tu eres mi responsabilidad ahora, dare la cara por ambos. —Comenzaron a caminar con lentitud. —No tienes de que preocuparte.

—Quisiera regresar a cuando éramos niños y todo era mas sencillo, solo asustándonos con las viejas historias. —Caminaba dejando que su vestido rozara el suelo.

—Te encaraste a Hela, debe ser un logro para ti, luchaste contra una leyenda de los libros.

—Puede ser, aun queda la terrorífica historia de Surt y su ejercito de fuego.

—Jamas fue de mi agrado las lecturas de nuestro mentor.

—Se cuenta que el rey duerme en el reino de la niebla eterna, esperando el dia en que el hijo prodigo del reino dorado lo despierte y el regrese donde su ejercito espera bajo la noche hirviente en Muspelheim donde "Incluso en los días oscuros, el fuego quema siempre" y poder vengarse de quienes lo dejaron bajo la estatua de la humillación. —Estaban frente a la puerta principal que daba al trono del rey. —Loki esta en la terraza, entremos. —Volteo a ver al dios del rayo.

Thor comenzó a ser asediado por los recuerdos de las utimas semanas antes del juicio de Loki.

Su culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo al ver a su hermano detrás del cristal, siendo torturado con esa luz brillante, intento contentarlo con ese libro que leían de niños.

_—¿Quieres saber cual era mi cuento favorito? —Loki sonrió mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro. —La historia cómo los objetos brillantes del cielo nocturno nacieron, como planetas, cometas y estrellas surgieron de las chispas del Muspelheim y Niflheim, siempre pensé que era magnifico, la forma en que los reinos estaban unidos. —Apretó sus dientes, conteniendo la emoción —Pero tenia que seguir tus pasos, y odiar a cualquiera que no tuviera la misma visión que un asgardiano… termine olvidándome de mi mismo._

El estaba seguro que el grupo de Jayred habían dejado las runas impresas en la celda de Loki, platicaba con sus amigos mientras avanzaban a la reunión que había convocado el rey.

_—¿Saben el significado de las escrituras?_

_—Hablamos con Sif y dijo que era un maleficio "Incluso en los días oscuros, el fuego quema siempre" lo que es muy bizarro, ya que los textos solo hablan sobre lugares donde el frio los cubre. —Hogun contesto, no entendía la conexión, ni los motivos del grupo radical._

—¿Qué dijiste, Liv? —Pregunto impresionado y al ver que ella solo parecía tranquila, inmediatamente el se molesto. —Contesta.

Ella comenzó a dar paso hacia la habitación del trono. —Thor, no se de que hablas, estas asustándome.

* * *

Descubrí que aun falta otro capitulo, n_n perdon.

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) ya saben, en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.


	29. Giro del destino

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de THOR Y THE AVENGERS son propiedad de MARVEL por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años.

* * *

**_Antes de iniciar, quiero agradecer a todos los que lean este capitulo, por seguir esta precaria historia, por dejar algun comentario. Espero dejar un buen sabor de boca con el resultado que pronto sabran._**

* * *

**Capitulo FINAL.**

* * *

—Frandal, se que tienes que estar vigilándome, será un alivio que pronto dejare de ver tu estúpido rostro. —Vio como varios soldados llevaban el bifrost al lugar donde llegaría Thor, era una maquinaria complicada y antigua, pero resistente, tiempo atrás Heimdall había intentado destruirla con sus manos, por el odio que le tenia a la raza de elfos oscuros, por haberle quitado la vida a su querida esposa Nerta y haber dejado desprotegida a su pequeña Liv.

—El verdadero tu sale a flote, entiendo tu enojo, la mujer que amas te cambia por alguien mejor.

—Estas al tanto sobre Liv y Thor. —Contesto con sarcasmo, dejando de estar recargado en el barandal de la terraza, volteo a ver al hombre de bigote. —No me sorprende tu hipocresía.

—Quiza ella se canso de esperar una actitud diferente de tu parte, un cambio repentino.

—Los cambios sin razón, solo los tienen los débiles de pensamiento, reconozco que cuando supe que no era hijo de Odín, mi mentalidad se vio afectada. —Fue el, quien alejo a la joven, quien trato de aniquilar a su hermano sin ayuda, quien dejo de lado el plan de revivir a Surt. —Pero, al final recordé cuales son mis prioridades.

—¿Cuáles son tus prioridades? —Pregunto Frandal.

—Divertirme, hundir a un hermano en su gran día y para proteger al reino de su necio gobierno durante un tiempo.

—Eso dijiste la ultima vez y ve en donde estas.

—Puede ser, era débil en varios aspectos, mi magia era bastante predecible y mi objetivo principal, lo había dejado de lado.

—¿Quitarle la corona a tu hermano? —Frandal se acerco a Loki viéndolo con detenimiento, las palabras que antes había dicho el oji verde sonaban como amenazas.

—Por favor, eso es una burla, debes pensar en grande. —Sonrio descaradamente. —Un simple reino lleno de guerreros necios y otro reino lleno de una raza débil y despreciable.

—Ninguno de esos reinos te respeta. —Tomo el florete disimuladamente.

—Es verdad, la única manera de gobernar, es infundiendo el miedo. —Alzo las manos mostrando sus brazaletes con los conjuros de atadura. —Muy en el fondo se que temes que efectué un taque en tu contra, lo se.

—Pero no puedes, solo tienes tu ego. —Tocaron el marco de la puerta, haciendo que ambos disimularan su enojo.

—Etzel, ¿Qué haces con la lanza del destino?—Pregunto irritado el amigo de Thor.

—El bifrost esta colocado en la habitación del trono y el rey descansa en sus aposentos.

—Durante el tiempo que permanecí junto a los chitauri, descubrí mas de mi mismo, mi poder como hechicero y un nuevo truco que uso desde hace poco es el cambiar de apariencia. —Congelo las pulceras y al chocarlas contra si mismas estas se destruyeron en miles de fragmentos.

Frandall decidido salió al ataque, pero joven aliado lo apunto con el filo de la lanza. —¿Qué haces? —Pensó que el pelirrojo había traicionado al reino.

—El joven Etzel, murió desde mi primer intento en escapar de la prisión. —De nuevo había manipulado la escena del crimen. —Les mostré lo que quería que vieran y creyeran.

—Ahora dime ¿Dónde esconden el Tesrract? —Sabia que esa arma milenaria no se encontraba en ninguna de las habiaciones especiales y que no la habían tranportado fuera del reino.

—La reina no permitirá que avances tus planes, ni Thor.

—Dejame descifrar tu mensaje y contestarte con una pregunta retórica. —Ambas figuras de Loki tenían acorralado a Frandal. —Saben que no podre enfrentar a mi madre, eso evitara que siga con lo que planeo, asi piensa el rey… por lo tanto ella sabe donde esta lo que busco y ¿Cómo podrá Thor detener algo que el mismo despertó?

—No podras hacer nada, avisare antes de que puedas mover un dedo.

—Aquí todos son tan estúpidos que no notaran tu ausencia, asi como no notaron la muerte del joven Etzel. —El holograma de Loki cambio de apariencia.

—¿Qué pensaran Volstagg cuando le cortes el cuello sin razón alguna? —Ahora era otro Frandall quien salía de la habitación y dejaba a los dos de nuevo solos.

—No dejare que… —Intento levantarse, pero Loki termino congelándolo con el toque de su mano.

—Tu reino se convertirá en el centro de reunión de mi ejercito. —Volteo a ver el jardín donde Volstagg y Hogun hablaban.

—Tu lanza que obtuviste de tu pacto con Thanos, esta en la sala de armamento.

— Se supone que no deberías estar aquí.

—No puedo estar un segundo mas sin tocarte.

—Lo se, me pasa lo mismo. —El estaba de nuevo recargado en el barandal, y Liv detrás de las cortinas de la puerta a la terraza.

—¿Quieres que te consiga el Tesrract?

—Matar a mi mare seria un cliché, lo dejo en tus manos.

—Antes tenemos que ocuparnos de Thor, todos esperan su regreso.

—No podrá prever lo que sucederá.

* * *

—Eso que dijiste, era la frase que estaba escrita en la celda de Loki. —Llamo a su mjolnir y esta antes de llegar pego contra una de las antorchas que iluminaban el recinto, dejando libres miles de brazas incandescentes. —Jayred dijo que el no la había escrito esas runas.

—Quien que no sabe de su pasado, esta condenado a volver a repetirlo. —Las chispas del fuego chocaban contra la magia de Liv.

—¿Planeas traicionar a tu reino? —Queria estar seguro antes de atacar a su amiga de infancia.

Acomodo su cabello aun lado. —No era una amenaza, era una señal. — Solo una mente inteligente habría entendido el mensaje.

Thor acorralo a la joven hasta que ella choco contra el bifrost de los elfos oscuros, podía intuir que Thor estaba a punto de descubrir todo. —Jayred no sabia que magia usaba, esos hechizos prohibidos acabaron con las vidas de Olfrid y Rustliev.

—Solo alguien quien pudiera suprimir su presencia en su totalidad, podía tocar los libros prohibidos, Loki sabía que Jayred protegería el reino, aun en contra de la voluntad de los ancianos, matando a quien el considerara una amenaza.

—Mi hermano estaba encerrado y sin magia. —Comenzó a juntar electricidad en el mjolnir.

Liv alzo la mirada de nuevo. —Pero yo, no. — Alzo la mano y deshizo la magia que escondía un ataque sorpresa.

Loki apareció de la nada, estaba tras de Thor y lo golpeo con la lanza de Odin en la cien. haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio. —Dudo al intentar atacarte.

—Hiciste que todos los factores estuvieran a nuestro favor, incluido el rey. —Arrastraron a Thor, hasta dejarlo encadenado al portal. —Su culpa lo hizo traerme de vuelta, dejo su frialdad para reinar de lado, fue su punto débil.

—Tan predecible como un padre apesadumbrado. —Loki sabia que sin odin, los súbditos caerían uno por uno, pero lo dificil era derrotar a la familia real.

* * *

Frigga estaba sentada a un lado de Odín, pronto tendría que ver partir a su hijo y estaría sol de nuevo, pero tenia un sentimiento de angustia ahogado, tocaron la puerta.

—Disculpe su majestad, ¿Puedo parsar?

La reina reconoció la voz que llamaba. —Adelante, Liv. —No entendia la visita de la joven.

—Thor, fue llevado a la habitación de recuperación y posteriormente a sus aposentos. —Fingio dando un informe falso.

—Gracias, Frandal vino minutos antes a decirme lo mismo.

—Se ve tan tranquila y neutral, debe ser difícil para usted ser la persona mas embustera de este reino.

—Es mejor que retires tu presencia altanera de este lugar, podras ser la protegida de Loki, pero yo no te tengo ningúna consederacion.

—No me sorprende, todo este tiempo profesando a los cuatro vientos su amor por Loki, mientras en este palacio veía su sufrimiento y jamas pudo decirle lo que el quería, la verdad.

—Es mi hijo y aun se que es lo mejor para el.

—¿Darle un reino que no quería?

—No lo conoces, en el fondo el deseaba tener respeto. —Se levanto enojada y quedo frente a Liv.

—Correccion, el quería ser la primera opción, no el ultimo recurso.

—Estoy a punto de mandarte a la habitación de Karmilla.

—Siempre usando métodos extremos para hacer valer sus palabras. —Alzo una ceja, mostrando poca obediencia. —¿Dónde esta el Tesrract?

—Tendras que matarme entes de que diga algo. —Tomo la espada que siempre llevaba consigo.

—¿Mensaje subliminal? Loki tenia razón, Odín fue tan maldito que lo guardo dentro del único lugar que su hijo respeta. —Fue atacada por Frigga, pero Volstag apareció de la nada, para impedir el ataque. —Esta dentro de su cuerpo.

* * *

La mirada borrosa y el dolor insoportable que causaba las punzadas en la cabeza de Thor, le impedían concentrase en lo que tenia al frente.

—Respire venganza a cada hora, a cada minuto mientras estaba en la habitación de Karmilla, reconfortándome tener una mínima posibilidad para verte de rodillas. —Loki estaba sentado en el trono, recargando el rostro en su mano.—Imaginando que un dia todos pagarían y por fin logro ver resultados.

—¿Qué pasa? —El rubio intento moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba encadenado.

—Desde el inicio tu ya estabas involucrado en mis planes, Frigga, Odin… incluso Jayred. —Loki iniciaba a dar su discurso de victoria, desde su lgar favorito. —Ignorante y estúpido anciano, se dejo llevar por un encantador señuelo.

—Estas enfermo, dejaste que el matara a Liv.

—Tenia que llevarte a Helheim, para completar mis planes, pero no lo harías sin tener una razón. ¿Amistad, cariño o amor?

Liv estaba parada a un lado de Loki y comenzó a sobre actuar sus movimientos.—Te engañe con mi comportamiento, ese mismo que veías a diario, siendo tan dulce y sumisa suplicando por una segunda oportunidad para Loki, solo fue una mascara para ocultar nuestra venganza.

—Te sacrificaste en la lucha contra Jayred, debes estar muy enferma para haber sido una pieza mas de mi hermano.

—Acepto que era incierto lo que pasaría en territorio de Hela, despertar a Surt era algo que quería hacer desde que obtuviste el mjolnir, pero tenia miedo que a la mitad del recorrido perdiera a Liv para siempre, mi leal compañera y confidente. —Tomo a la joven de la mano y la invito a sentarse en sus piernas, el dios del engaño paso la nariz por la mejilla de la pelirroja y ella entrelazo su mano a la del dios del engaño.

—Siempre juraste que Loki no buscaba ser rey. —Thor intentaba zafarse de las cadenas que lo tenían aprisionado mientras reclamaba.

Loki vio a los ojos a Liv, no podía creer que sus planes se llevaran a cabo y que aun estuvieran juntos. —Jamás quise ser rey de Asgard, eso es verdad, siempre anhele que todos me vieran como su igual o como alguien a estuvieran obligados a respetar, ahora sere el amo de los nueve reinos. —Ella sonrio de lado y se levanto, camino en dirección a Thor y Loki siguio a la joven unos segundos después.

—No tienes que hacer esto, no podre defenderte de nada, incluso de mi. —Quiza Loki estaba controlando a su amiga, que mantenía la mirada fija al suelo. —Podemos encontrar una solución juntos, ya lo habíamos pensado antes. —Trataba de hacerle recordar el dia en que se besaron.

—¿Sabes cuanto deseaba acabar con tu vida en aquellos momentos? —Dijo sin nungun tipo de vergüenza. —Pero como dice tu hermano "Un ataque frontal es muy evidente"

—Lo mejor es hacer algo tan personal que te carcoma hasta el ultimo respiro.

Liv acomodo el cabello de Thor y el mostro una mirada llena de odio y rencor. —¿Qué pasa? Creí que morías por un poco de mi atención.

—Asgard es tu hogar, no le des la espalda. —Intento convencerla una vez mas.

Dirigió la mirada al suelo y respiro profundo, después se acerco al dios del rayo, para dejarle en claro todo. —¿Soy parte de Asgard? ¿El mismo lugar donde su gente me encerró y rechazo? ¿El mismo reino que me quito todo valor, llamándome traidora? —Tomo del interior del contenedor de la maquina unas clavos largos y los introdujo en las manos de Thor, para que quedara sujeto al bifrost, ella era la inica que sabia usar a la perfección, la maquina de Malekith. —Estas equivocado, mi hogar es Loki y el tendra su redención, asi como yo disfrutare viendo arder todo.

—Siempre fuiste una perra traidora y mezquina. —Dijo con rencor, había caído en la trampa de una manera vil.

—Ella era un señuelo difícil de resistir ¿No lo crees? —Loki intervino en la platica. —Pero los héroes no nacen solos y no me considero un villano, eso que tu llamas oscuridad, no existe; lo que tu llamas sombra es la luz que no ves.

—Te arrepentirás, Asgard jamas te reconocerá como su rey.

Loki sintio como su sangre hervia con ese comentario, lanzo un golpe con la lanza y se detuvo a centímetros de su hermanastro.—¿Estas listo para ver sangrar a tu reino? —Alzo el rostro de Thor, paso el filo por la mejilla de su hermanastro. —Al final tengo que agradecerte, sin ti, nada de esto estaría pasando. —Señalo al bifrost que comenzaba a ser accionado.

—Liv, ¿Cómo pudiste? —Dijo Thor, mientras sentía en cada celula de su ser, como la maquina comenzaba a quemar su piel.

—Los malos no naces siendo asi, la sociedad los crea y tu creaste a tus peores enemigos, tus reglas nos cambiaron, tu gente nos transformo en lo que somos ahora, pero acepto mi responsabilidad y juro que te hare sufrir hasta que pidas que Loki acabe con tu vida.

—Tu mismo le diste el poder a Liv, fuiste tan tonto.

—La leyenda de como se creo el cosmos explica como la interaccion entre Myfheim y Swevheim creo el gran vacio, pero en realidad fue la guerra entre ellos, la diosa Hela encerró al rey donde en la oscuridad el fuego quema siempre, Surt, estaba atrapado en la tierra de la niebla eterna, pero Loki no podía liberarlo, Hela jamas lo haría, ya que es tan maldita como Odín y yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte, era necesaria la fuerza de un asgardiano puro… ahora entiendes que es el arma definitiva.

Loki veía divertido, el sufrimiento de su hermanastro. —Tu iniciaras toda la nueva era, Loffey y Hela han muerto, solo faltan tres lideres mas para acabar con los viejos gobiernos. —Señalo el túnel que comenzaba a abrirse. —Le dare a Liv la cabeza de Malekith, es algo que le prometi.

—Sus elfos serán parte del ejercito de Loki, asi como los gigantes de hielo y los demonios de fuego.

—Hablando de fuego, seras quien traiga al asesino de tu antiguo rey. —Loki advirtió el fin del dios de la sabiduría.

El rubio ahogo su dolor en un grito mudo y su vida comenzó a marchitarse. —¡No!

—No quiero escuchar tu molesta voz. —Tomo el bozal que llevaba consigo y tapo la boca de Thor.

—¡Alto! —Dijo Liv, mientras apagaba la maquina y veía como Thor comenzaba a sangrar de la nariz y boca. —No dejare que mueras. —Also las manos en dirección a su victima e inicio a curarlo. —No, hasta que dejes de sernos útil. —Solo fue superficial la ayuda, encendió de nuevo el bifrost, pero las puertas del palacio comenzaron a moverse por los golpes de Heimdall.

Cuando el centinela logro derribar la entrada encontró al dios del rayo siendo torturado y tras el entro Sif. —¡Thor! —Grito aterrada mientras corria a tratar de liberarlo, solo podía ver la boca de su amigo, el cabello ocultaba su rostro, pero cuando alzo la mirada para advertir a sus aliados, ellos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo deteriorado que se encontraba el rubio, de sus ojos emanaba sangre al igual que de sus oídos. —¿Quién te hizo esto? —Pregunto la castaña mortificada.

—Loki, nos traiciono de nuevo. —Liv, se levanto del suelo, aparentando haber sido atacada, mientras el dios del engaño había desaparecido.

El moreno no estaba del todo convencido, algo precia raro. —¿Te enfrentaste a el? —Interrogo Heimdall, no creyendo las palabras de su hija.

—Tenemos que detenerlo, Frandall, Hogun y Volstag, no tardan en llegar, esa escoria pagara.

—El quiere usar a Thor, de igual manera en que fue usada Nerta. —Trato de aparetar fragilidad posando sus manos sobre el pecho, pero esa expresión fue lo que la delato.

—Tus manos tienen sangre, pero su patrón es confuso, si hubieras tratado de ayudar a Thor, las manchas diferentes y tu ropa tiene salpicaduras. — Heimdall tomo pose de lucha y tomo su espada. —Si traicionas a Asgard no tendre misericordia.

—Lo entendiste muy tarde. —Contesto Liv, sin mover un musculo por la acusación, Heimdall titubeo por un momento antes de tomar su espada para atacar a su hija y sintio como su cortaba a quien creía que era Liv, pero no era asi. —No estaría tan expuesta, sino tuviera un plan. —Se burlo, a centímetros de haber sido cortada, pero la estocada que había dado el centinela al cuerpo de Nerta.

—¿Por qué haces esto Heimdall? —Cuestiono el alma en pena. —Llevo tanto tiempo esperándote y tu… —Liv, corto la cabeza de su madre para acabar con el hechizo, dejando expuesto al centinela para un ataque de Loki, pero Sif vio el plan de ambos y llego para cubrir al moreno.

—¿Cómo hiciste esa artimaña tan cruel?

—Yo contestare eso. —Loki, salio desde las sombras, con lanza con destello azul en las manos. — Thor le dio el poder de Hela, cuando le coloco el collar en su cuello, ahora puede llamar al campo de batalla a las almas de Helheim cuando plazca, Hela no era na diosa originalmente, también era una asgradiana.

—Pronto estaras junto a Frandal y Volstag, seras parte de nuestra defensa, valquiria inmunda. —Liv, permaneció con la mirada fija a Sif.

—Como en los viejos tiempos. —Se burlo el dios del engaño, lanzando un golpe al rostro del centinela. —No solo te detendré, esta vez te matare.

Sif intento trasar un plan de ataque teniendo cuidado en los movimientos de su rival, Liv era especialista en engañar, asi que su primer ataque seria directo. —No dejare que sus planes avancen.

—Que estúpida eres, solo por ese comentario peleare mano a mano, sin trucos. —Todo el reino creía que ella no tenia fuerza ni habilidad, por eso la castaña estaba confiada.

Heimdall se vio obligado a quitarse el casco, ya que el ataque lo había cambiado de forma, lastimando su rostro, pero solo fue un instante de descuido, Loki tomo la nuevo lanza atravenzando el brazo del centinela, sonrio al ver la sangre brotar. —¿Aun crees que puedes detenerme antes de que Thor muera? —Se burlo de su padre.

—¿Dónde esta Hogun? —Pregunto Sif, mostrando su espada.

—Lo mas probable, es que ya este muerto, igual que Frigga.

—Pagaran por lo que están haciéndole al reino. —La castaña ataco a la pelirroja sin ningún aviso, pero el holograma de Loki intervino, atravesando la lanza del destino en el camino del arma de Sif.

—Dije que no haría trampa, pero Loki no. —Dejo su enfrentamiento y activo de nuevo el bifrost, abriendo un portal.

—No lo hagas. —Sif pateo al holograma y corrió en dirección de Liv, pero un rayo roji atravesó su adbomen.

—El destructor. —Heimdall reconocio el sonido ensordecedor del ataque del guardian de acero.

—Lo desperté con el Tesrract. —Loki mostro el cubo azul, que había sido sacado del cuerpo de su madre. —Su primer victima fue Hogun.

Thor no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, incluso la guerra que habían prometido los jotun había sido un engaño. —Provocaran una guerra entre los nueve reinos.

Heimdall llevaba consigo la llave espada que abria el portal del bifrost, pero no era adversario para Liv y Loki quien lo tenían aprisionado entre las dos lanzas. —¿Guerra? Ese nombre se le da a una batalla donde ambas partes tiene la misma posibilidad de ganar, pero este no es el caso. —Loki explico. —Mas bien, esto será para Asgard tanto como para Mitgard una masacre. —Lanzo un rayo de energía al rostro dl centinela quitándole la vida.

—Seras un gran adversario para los mitgardianos. —Liv se burlo.

—¿Entiendes que los jotuns que asesine en Nyfelheim, eran los pocos que estaban en mi contra? —Continuo atormentando a Thor. —Disfrutare tanto quitándole la vida a esos mitgardianos a quienes aprecian, en especial a esa mujer ¿Cómo se llama?

—Jane Foster, pero de ella es mia. —Se inclino para ver a los ojos a Thor. —Imagina cuando sepa que ya no la quieres, que soy tu nueva conquista, pero no te preocupes, la traeré para que veas cuando tomo el corazón de su pecho y lo veas latir fuera de su cuerpo.

El portal mostro unos ojos rojos y Loki saludo. —Bienvenido rey Surt, espero que cumpla con nuestro trato, mate a quien lo encerro ahora sea amable de acabar con la vida de Odín. —Una mano incandescente comenzó a salir poco a poco.

—Despues despertare a mi ejercito. —Un voz profunda y grotesca contesto.

«Cuando Surt, asesine a Odin, yo lo encerrare de nuevo y Loki solo lo destruirá con su gran poder y otro gran rey habrá sido aniquilado.» Liv hizo una reverencia, mostrando esa fase amable que había engañado a un reino completo.

—Siempre es bueno contar con ayuda. —Le mostro la dirección de la habitación del rey.

El rey Surt, tenia una gran osamenta y su piel era de piedra ardiente, sus ojos de lava y su tamaño era colosal. —¿Tengo tu palabra Hijo de Loffey?

—No descansare hasta que su ejercito este de pie. —Eso era verdad, pero no Surt viviría para dirigirlo.

Al llegar donde odin tenia el sueño reparador, el dios del fuego lo señalo con su mano, juntando energía para destruirlo en pocos segundos, dejando solo cenizas que el viento después se llevaría..

Loki abrazo a Liv. —Es increíble que todo iniciara, cuando conocí a una linda niña en un jardín del reino.

—Te dije que lo lograrías, jama estaras solo.

—Atravesé el inframundo, solo para encontrarte, espero que cumplas con tus palabras. —Ambos veian la escena donde su pasado seria desintegrado y una nueva era seria iniciada.

* * *

Dudas, comentarios, criticas (Constructivas) ya saben, en mi perfil son libres para expresarse.

Es el final, quería que por fin Loki obtuviera su redención, donde no estuviera odiando solo.

Espero les agrade la conclusión.


End file.
